Stolen Darkness
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my colorful imagination. This is a swanqueen story, a what if type. What if Emma Swan is Maleficent's daughter? What happened when the charmings tried to rid Emma of her darkness before she was born? What really happened? Its quite a twist. Lol
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Darkness

Disclaimer. I do not own OUAT or its characters. Just my colorful imagination. Lol hope you enjoy this. Its a what if? Kind of story. This takes place years later after Snow and Charming stole the egg from Maleficent. Thusly stealing the darkness from Emma and pouring it into the soul of Maleficent's daughter...

Emma had followed Regina in order to be her backup if she needed her help or protection. She had always felt protective of the Mayor of Storybrooke. She did not trust the entourage that Regina was hanging out with. She did trust Regina though. She tried to remain scarce and out of view. She had no idea her life was about to change drastically that night. The blonde savior peered out at her surroundings. The moon was out and there was a fog. It was too quiet for her comfort. She took a deep breath and was contemplating texting Regina but then she'd remembered that Regina had destroyed her phone.

"Lovely night isn't it dear?" A woman's voice sounded behind her.

Emma gave a start, jumping slightly when she realized her cover had been blown. She turned and glanced at the suavely dressed blonde. Shit she muttered under her breath. "Maleficent. I um..."

The older woman waved her hand, signaling for Emma to be quiet. "Walk with me. We need to talk. I have a story you need to hear Savior."

Emma shook her head, not trusting Maleficent right now. Not that she ever would. "I don't think that it is a good idea. I mean..." She looked over at the building that Regina occupied. She didn't want to leave should Regina need her help.

Maleficent looked to see where Emma's attention was. Her head tilted to the side and she gave a knowing chuckle. "Don't worry darling. Your Regina is safe for the time being." She smirked, looking at Emma.

Emma's jaw dropped as she fought to regain her composure. "My... Re... Um no... Why would...?"

She heard the other woman laugh softly. "Believe me, I know more than you realize. Darling, Regina will be here when we get back. You'll want to hear what I have to share with you and then I will personally bring you to your Regina and I will make sure the others will not touch you. Not as long as I am here with you sweetheart." She put her arm around Emma's shoulders and led her away, deeper into the woods.

Emma couldn't help but to be very curious about what the dragon had to say to her. This time, she did not resist when she felt the woman lead her. They walked for a good thirty minutes before Maleficent stopped and turned her around, face to face at last in the clearing. She walked to a boulder, pulling Emma and encouraging the young woman to sit next to her. "Good, now we can talk freely. What I have to say, no one knows. Not even Regina. Rumple already plans for you to be dark. That's his plan. But what he does not know is what happened before your birth. Your parents are not as pure as you think. They have done things that would make your blood boil. They played with your life, your soul before you had a chance to really live." She started.

Emma felt dread building in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head, interrupting Maleficent before they went any further. "Wait... What are you talking about? What did they do? No I don't want to hear this. You're trying to poison me against..."

The dragon put her hand on Emma's arm and then used her other hand to lift her chin. "Please listen to what I have to say. I was there that day darling. If you do not want to hear me out, please listen, if not for my sake, then for your sister's. This is very crucial..."

Emma's head jerked in surprise. "My sister?" She whispered. Her pupils grew blacker. Suddenly, Maleficent had her undivided attention.

The other woman nodded, smiling before she continued. "Your sister. Her name is Lily. Your so called parents are the reason why she is lost. They stole her, stole you from me."

Emma felt as if the ground was moving under her feet. The blood roared into her ears and she felt dizzy. Bile threatened to force itself out of her mouth. Chaotic emotions and thoughts rushed through her. Her life... It had all been a lie? Had this life been forced on her? She was supposed to be the savior wasn't she? A harsh sarcastic laugh erupted. No. It couldn't be true could it? She shook her head, wanting to deny it vehemently. "You... You're my mother? And Lily...?" She laughed. She shook and took a deep breath, remembering her friend. How ironic. Fate had brought them together. She had turned her back on Lily, not knowing this was her sister. She rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair before she turned to look at the other woman. She shook her head again. She was trying to wrap her head around this information. "My sister!" She scoffed at the glaringly truth as she eyed Maleficent, sweeping her eyes up and down, taking in her appearance. Of course. Blonde. Same height. Same features. Same sardonic attitude. Same hands. She scoffed again. "Of course." She lifted her hands and sighed. "Please tell me everything. How is it possible that Snow and Charming could have supposedly given birth to me and named me Emma and how is it I have the baby blanket I was found in if you are my mother?" She asked. "I mean clearly I look like you but..."

Maleficent smiled as she leaned against her hands. She began explaining the events to her. "It all started with a vision. Snow was pregnant yes. She had this vision of you that spooked her badly. Only she thought this vision was of her baby. It wasn't. I mean, you are my baby, not hers. She saw this vision of you ripping her heart out from her chest. Its ironic because that is something Regina would do. In a panic, she and Charming enlisted the aid of the apprentice to remove the darkness from you and pour the darkness instead into my innocent Lily. She has your darkness and its an overload of darkness. They didn't care about how they were playing with your lives. Except this is where it gets tricky. Somehow instead, they took you from your egg and you ended up being born from Snow." She said Snow's name with contempt. "It resulted in their real daughter being stuck in limbo instead of with them. Lily is your twin sister. You need to help me find your sister. I can help you to get back what is rightfully yours. They had no right doing this to you, to us. You were never meant to be brought into this world this way. Rumple thinks you are supposed to be this Savior. He doesn't know the real truth. The Savior has never had the chance to be born. The Charmings messed with the true order of things. They should not have tried to alter things to meet their own selfish desires." She looked at her daughter, watching as what she shared with her began sinking in. The cold harsh reality of what the Charmings had put their family through.

Emma felt cold. Her world, the reality of what had transpired hit her hard. She felt as if a mack truck had plowed into her gut. She saw and felt the truth of what Mal- her mother said. She shuddered as a new emotion enveloped her. Rage. Red hot fury rose within her. She felt muderous. She wanted to hurt them. She squeezed her eyes shut. Fire sparked under her eyelids. Her fists clenched. A roar sounded in her ears. It grew louder as she felt Maleficent wrap her arms around her. She shook violently as she clutched at Maleficent's top and allowed herself to snuggle into her mother. "My Nuri, my fire." Maleficent murmured as she rocked Emma. She couldn't believe how protective she felt for Emma. Her love knew no bounds. It was unconditional. At the same time, she wanted to make those who hurt her daughters pay for what they did. She put her hands on Emma's face and looked at her. "My daughter. Mine. Come. We will take care of this tomorrow I promise. Its time. I need you to come with me to the cabin. It's time for me to introduce you to the others." She had a look of dark mischief and love in her eyes. She couldn't wait to see the look in her enemies eyes when they saw their savior at the dark queen's side. She chuckled. "We will get you and Lily reunited soon.. Now we need to get you with Regina where you belong." She smiled as they headed back together, arm in arm.

Emma smiled at her mother. She finally felt as if she were where she belonged. Her eyes had a certain fire in them now and they burned strong inside her.

Rumple was pacing the room, he was starting to get irritated. Where had that dragon gone? He huffed.

The door opened and everyone looked in their direction, surprise and shock registered in their eyes. More specifically Regina's. "What are you doing here Em-ma?" Her voice quivered slightly. She eyed the others, hoping no one noticed. A part of her was shocked that Emma showed up. She hoped their cover would not be blown. She had no idea she would get the surprise of her life.

"What is she doing here?" Cruella snapped as she glared at the Savior.

"That's what I would like to know deary." Rumple deadpanned. He hoped that the Savior would not put a glitch in their plans.

Maleficent smiled darkly. "It's not what you think darlings. I have got the best news ever. Its time to put our plans in motion. Only it couldn't have happened at a better time." She chuckled as she looked at Regina. "Allow me to make this clear. No one lays a hand on Emma. If anyone wants the Charmings to pay... Emma gets first dibs." She laughed. "Or shall I say, my Nuri." She looked at Emma, pride and... Love in her eyes.

Regina gasped. "What?" She looked from Emma to Maleficent.

"Did not see that coming did you?" Maleficent chuckled softly. "She's my daughter. Those Charmings stole her from me. They also stole Lily from me. Those idiots will not know what hit them. When they tried to steal Nuri's darkness from her, they inadvertently replaced the babe in their womb with my daughter and their daughter, YOUR savior dear Rumple has never been born yet." She cackled with glee.

Regina's jaw dropped and she laughed. This was just so rich! Deliciously rich. She had never seen this twist coming. She remembered all that time she had hated Snow and wanted vengeance on her. But now seeing and hearing Maleficent's tale of what had really happened. It renewed that spark in the evil Queen's dark heart. Everything else all but forgotten. She moved over to Emma and took a closer look at her. She circled her, seeing her as if through new eyes and she liked what she saw. Oh yes. She liked it very much.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled at her. Emma was clearly different. Whatever happened earlier had changed things. She had a dark spark in her eyes and it called to Regina. It drew her in and claimed her body and soul. It was clear to everyone in this room that it was love. Emma took Regina and pulled her close, holding her tightly as she captured Regina's plump mouth into hers and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Mine." Her eyes glowed and flames shone. Energy pulsated around them.

Regina moaned as she realized this was happening. Emma err Nuri was her true love. Emma had claimed her mate. As long as she had known Maleficent and her draconian ways, she knew how they found their mates. Regina accepted. She murmured as she hooked one of her legs around Emma. "Yours." She kissed her back.

Maleficent grinned knowingly. She was glad that her daughter had claimed a mate. Emma was definitely a dragon too. She was looking forward to reuniting her daughters.

Rumple was floored by the circumstances. He was stunned by the turn of events. What had happened? He didn't surprise easily. But for once he was speechless. No savior? He watched Maleficent and looked at Emma and Regina. He had to admit he was curious about this new direction. His plans had unravelled but maybe it would happen, just not now. How were the Charmings going to take this? How would they handle this fact that Emma never belonged to them?

Ursula and Cruella shared a look. They too were surprised at this turn of events. They smiled. It seemed things were turning in their favor after all


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters. Just my colorful imagination… This is a SwanQueen storyline. I am basing this on a "What if" story of the possibility of Emma Swan being the daughter of Maleficent instead of the Charmings and is NOT the savior in this one. This is just in fun. I do not hate Snow White or Charming. Just remember if these characters hate them… Don't take it personally. Lol

Meanwhile, in town, Granny's was open for business and the Charmings were there, enjoying their breakfast. Henry was enjoying his hot chocolate made with whipped cream and cinnamon. Ruby brought over their breakfast. "Any news from Emma? I cannot believe Regina would be hanging out with…" Whatever else she had been about to say was interrupted by the bell that chimed when the door opened.

"Speak of the devil." Ruby muttered as the group showed up. She couldn't tear her eyes away from their customers. If things had been weird before, it had gotten even more so now.

Emma had basically breezed into the diner it wasn't just that she had breezed in… It was the very fact that Regina had her arms around Emma's waist in a very intimate way. They had obviously gotten more than just familiar with each other. Emma smirked at the way everyone was staring at them as Maleficient sauntered in with Cruella and Ursula. "Hey Rubes. Close your mouth before flies start laying eggs…"

Regina laughed as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her deeply. She took immense pleasure in the way Snow and David were gawking at them.

"Mom? Ma? What's going on?" Henry stood up and looked at his mothers.

Emma smiled, ignoring Snow completely. "Hey Kid. Your mom and I we connected. We finally belong. She's my true love." She grinned, kissing Regina again.

Snow's mouth opened and closed many times as she tried to process her daughter's behavior. She glared at Regina. "You've corrupted my daughter… You… A spell…"

Maleficent laughed then. She shook her head, knowing the truth. "No darling. They're mated." She grinned.

Ruby dropped a plate when she heard this bit of news. She then sniffed the air and her eyes widened in surprise. "Mated…" She moved closer and then looked from Emma to Snow and then back to Maleficent. She smelled things more clearer. Being a wolf had its advantages. "You're a dragon." She whispered in shock.

"What?" Snow was confused. "Why are you calling Emma a dragon? She's not…"

"That's right Rubes." Emma smiled, watching Snow get even paler if that were possible. "I have always been a dragon. Now my wife and I are famished. We've worked up quite an appetite."

Henry watched this with interest. His Ma was a dragon? "If you're a dragon… That means…" He looked at his grandparents and then grabbed his book, flipping through the pages. He found what he was looking for. He then looked at the Charmings. "She isn't your real daughter. Your daughter is stuck in limbo. You did this. You took Maleficent's other daughter and you took Emma…" He was stunned as he looked down, he tried to make sense of it all."

Snow started crying. "No that's not true! I didn't… We didn't…" She crumbled as she sat down.

David moved to hug his wife while he glared at Emma and the others. "Look at your mother Emma! How can you say that? I was there when you were born. You're not a dra… You cannot be a dragon! That's crazy. You can't even be considering…" He glared at Maleficent. "Get out!"

Emma reached out and touched Maleficent's arm. "No David, Mary Margaret. You do not get to order my mother around. Not after what you've done." Her eyes flashed dangerously. Her voice dripped with fury. "You dared to get the apprentice to do your bidding. You tried to take things in your hands because of your nightmare Mary Margaret. You stole my life from me and condemned my sister to a cursed life. You couldn't leave well enough alone. No… You had to butt in and tear me from my mother! You tore her children from her… And for that… You will pay! But first. I will find my sister and when we get back. We will deal with you!" She promised, venom dripping in her voice.

The Charmings were thoroughly shaken to their core. They shuddered visibly as they left the diner. They knew when they were not welcome.

Ruby was shocked. She didn't know what to think or say. For so long, Snow had been her best friend. She didn't know what to make out of this whole ordeal. She didn't know exactly what happened to make Snow do something like this. "I'm sorry Emma… I had no idea…"

Emma moved to the back with her family. "Don't worry Rubes. We will take care of this one way or another. Lets eat before we hit the road." She smiled as she kissed her wife.

Soon they all ate. Regina and Emma moved outside. Maleficent followed them. "Drive safe my Nuri. Go get your sister. Tell her I love her. I love you too." She kissed Emma's cheek. She then pulled Henry closer. "Let's go get some ice cream." She grinned, looking forward to getting to know her grandson better.

Regina grinned as they finally made their way out of the town. She had gottena kick out of the whole confrontation between Emma and Snow. "So this Lily…" She asked as Emma began sharing her story with her wife. They had made several stops, their hormones flared up and they had made love. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They took advantage of this time together as many times as they could before they made it to where Lily's last known address was at. They met this truly disgusting guy who bad mouthed Lily. An enraged Emma beat him to a bloody pulp as Regina pulled Emma off this guy. She knew Emma's dragon was threatening to come out. She had to get Emma out of there before that happened. It was a rush for the two of them when it happened. Emma controlled herself with Regina's help. Once she sated her urges by another round of lovemaking, they had left as soon as they erased the man's memories and removed any evidence of the attack, they were back on the road again. A short while later, they'd almost hit a wolf. They needed to get a tire replaced and they made their way to the small town where there was a truck stop diner. They decided to make a stop there for a bite to eat and some coffee.

Emma smiled with appreciation as their waitress poured them some coffee. Regina went to the restroom to freshen up. As Emma made small conversation with Starla, she noticed a birthmark on the waitress' wrist and before she could ask about it, Regina rejoined her. Emma's eyes were wide. "She's here! Its Lily…" She then followed the waitress outside. "Starla… Lily?" She called out.

Lily stopped fast in her tracks as she turned around in surprise. The voice sounded familiar to her. It was almost as if the past was rushing upon them but not quite. "How do you know me" Lily whispered.

Emma moved closer. "Your birthmark. You showed it to me when we were kids. I showed you mine." She murmured, moving her hair out of the way and tilting her head where she had a similar birthmark on her neck below her ear.

Lily's eyes widened up in recognition. "Emma… What are you doing here? Why now? You left me… I needed you and you turned your back on me…" Her voice cracked as she remembered how they fought how she had lied to Emma.

Tears fell down Emma's cheeks. "I'm sorry. Had I known the truth… Had I known about our connection… The truth… I would have taken you with me. I wouldn't have left you like that. Forgive me please?" She felt Lily's pain deeply and it hit her hard.

Lily was crying hard. She didn't understand why she was feeling overwhelmed. She could feel Emma deeply too. They had both been alone for so long. Isolated from each other, life had thrown a wrench at them time and time again. But now here they were.

"What do you mean?" Lily sobbed. "Why do I hurt so much? I… I feel…"

Emma grabbed Lily and pulled her into her arms, holding her close. "I just found out… You're my sister. My real sister." As she held her close, something magical was happening. Their birthmarks glowed and energy burst and entwined around them. Darkness poured from Lily into Emma while white hot energy poured from Emma into Lily, putting perfect balance back where it belonged. Like the yin yang they now perfectly balanced each other and they were whole. No longer separate, they were now joined.

Regina watched the sisters reunion and was surprised by what she was witnessing and she could feel Emma's sadness and loneliness turn to joy and completion. It warmed her heart and she was so glad to be a part of this moment in Emma's life.

Both sisters wiped their tears away and grinned happily. "How d you kno? How did you find out? I didn't know about my connection to you when I found out some things about our family…" She started.

Emma grinned as she turned to look at Regina she motioned for her to come closer and smiled when Regina moved into her embrace. "Lily, this is my wife, Regina…"

Lily nodded. "The evil Queen?" She smirked and chuckled.

Regina and Emma shared a look and chuckled. "So you know more than I thought." Emma nodded. "Then you must know our mother is…"

"Maleficent." Lily nodded and smiled. "Yes I know… That day when I got on the bus… The apprentice made himself known to me and told me everything that happened and how much he regretted doing what he did. He told me how I had been separated from my sister and how we had both been separated from our mother. I didn't know that it was you he was talking about… Had I known, I would have had them turn that bus around and gone after you." She admitted. "I want them to pay for what they did to us… To Mom." She had a fire in her eyes.

Lily then smiled at Regina. "I am glad you found someone to share your life with. That you're not alone anymore."

Emma chuckled. "Believe me, I want them to pay too. And I know you will find love too. Come home with us please. Mom loves you and wants you to come home. We are a family now."

Lily sniffled and nodded as she smiled. "Lets go. I don't want to wait any longer."


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 3

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters. Just my colorful imagination. Lol believe me, more twists to this story are coming up and FAST! Gotta love our SwanQueen. Our beloved pair is on quite an adventure. I will try not to rush through my story, but I will do my best to keep you all hanging by the seats of your pants… Vbeg. There will be other romance and hookups with other characters.

So far, we have it to where Emma and Lily are twins just recently reunited. Now it's time to get on with the story. Question is… Who is their father? Think you guys can figure it out yet? Lol twist is gonna throw you all off wink wink…

Someone asked about Ruby. Lol that's the plan sweetheart. Heheheh

Mary Margaret and David were walking out of the Diner, thinking about the conversation they had with Maleficent. They had tried to apologize to her for their part in what happened to Lily. But they still refused to accept that they had lost Emma… That she was not their daughter. They did not want it to be true. Now, they were seeing Emma's car pulling up at the curb next to them. They decided to try to talk some sense into Emma. They could see she wasn't alone. Regina was there too. It didn't matter that Emma and Regina were together too. There was so many things MM wanted to say to her daughter. She did not approve of Regina being a part of Emma's life. Nor did they approve of Emma being associated with the likes of Maleficent. They thought back to the conversation they had with the queen of darkness. Maleficent had refused to accept their apology.

Maleficent came out of the Diner after receiving a text from her blond daughter. She was eager to see Lily for the first time. Seeing the two responsible for what happened to her daughters standing there… She was glad those fools were there. She wanted to see Lily's reaction and to see what would happen next.

Emma got out and grinned as she saw her mother. She opened the door for Regina and helped Lily out. "Here she is, mama." She beamed happily.

Regina looked over at the crowd of people and chuckled at the worry in a few of their eyes.

Lily stepped out of the car and stood up. She gave the Charmings a stone cold look. She could tell it was them from the investigation she did in the past. She saw the fear in their eyes but she would deal with them later. She needed to do this first. She moved to stand in front of her mother.

"Lily, you're here my beautiful girl. Oh baby…" She took Lily into her arms and kissed her head. She breathed her scent and smiled, heart full of love. She then looked over at Emma and opened her arm to her. "Thank you baby for finding her. Now my family is back where they belong. I am never letting go of you again. I will not lose either one of you ever again." She promised.

Emma smiled as she moved into her arms as well, feeling how Maleficent held them both closer. Lily let go of the breath she had been holding and she could feel their mother's fierce love washing over them and she relished that feeling of finally being a family. A tear made its way down her cheek as she breathed deeply, loving the nearness of her mother and sister and she felt safe and wanted. She felt loved. "I'm home now." She felt fiercely protective of her family now that they were reunited. This felt right.

Ruby moved to stand next to Regina and she smiled at the reunion happening in front of them. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off the family. "So thats Emma's sister. I can tell. She's beautiful." She breathed deeply.

Regina looked at Ruby. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw the way Ruby was looking at them. She smiled knowingly and nodded. "That's Lily."

The wolf girl looked at Regina and repeated the name to herself. "Lily. I think I am going to like getting to know her better." She chuckled softly. She then smelled something else in the air and it seemed to be coming from Regina. She gasped softly as she realized something. She could see how Regina had a glow to her features. "You're expecting." She grinned.

"But I'm not… I can't even…" Regina gasped in surprise as she recollected the kiss she had shared with Emma at the cabin in the woods. Her hands moved to her still flat abdomen. "She broke my curse." She whispered. She then looked at Emma, love and pure unadulterated joy at this realization of what wonderful changes were taking place in their life together.

Emma could feel Regina looking at her. She stepped back from Maleficent and Lily and turned to look at her wife. "What is it Gina love?" She asked, seeing the joy in her face.

Regina laughed softly as she moved closer to Emma. "I'll tell you later. But for now… Your family needs you. I promise it will be worth it." She kissed her deeply.

Mary Margaret had no idea what was going on, but she chose this moment to open her mouth. "Emma, we need to talk. Your father and I… We don't…"

Emma huffed, the moment she had been having with Regina and with her family time having been interrupted by the woman she did not want to deal with just yet had to happen. "Not now Mary Margaret." She snarled. She took a deep breath. "You know what… Since you insist on having this conversation… Right now…" She stood up straighter and flipped her hair to the side. She looked at Maleficent and Lily and a dark smile appeared on her face as she turned to look at the Charmings with disdain, she sneered. "Allow me to introduce you to my sister." She smirked as she saw Lily walk over to them. Maleficent also joined them. Her dragon mother had a very dark smile on her face.

Lily glared at them and she began speaking. Her voice cold and icy. "You wanted to talk?" She shook her head. "Not interested in hearing what you have to say." Her eyes glowed a green fire. "You don't get a say at all. You've no idea the lives Emma and I have led because of you! You don't get to talk to me ever." She hissed angrily.

Maleficent stepped closer until she towered over the black haired lady. "You said your piece already. I refused. My daughters refused. You both better stay the hell away from my family if you want to live. You will heed my warning or else we will eat you for dinner." She promised. Her eyes hungry, hoping they would be stupid and give her the satisfaction of devouring them.

Mary Margaret shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. Before she had the chance though, David grabbed her and began pulling her away.

Emma laughed then. "For a minute there, I thought that crazy bi-" she stopped as she looked at her family. She saw a flash of disappointment in Maleficent's eyes.

Maleficent took a deep breath and swore. "Damn… I am hungry." Her eyes were looking at the retreating firms of the Charmings.

Emma's mouth formed an "O" as she realized what happened. She shared a look with Lily and they laughed together. She moved to where Regina and Ruby were and pulled Lily closer. "Hey Ruby, I wanted to introduce you to my sister, Lily, this is…"

"Ruby." Lily gave her a huge smile, grinning at her as she allowed her eyes to sweep over the Wolf girl. She could sense that she was a wolf and it sparked her interest.

Ruby shifted from one foot to another, smiling at Lily. She then stood closer. "Hello beautiful." She tilted her head and looked her over.

Emma's brows shot up and then looked over at her wife. "I think my sister is in love." Her eyes twinkled as she laughed softly. She then kissed her wife and pulled her closer. No longer distracted, she wanted to give her her undivided attention. She breathed her scent deeply, loving the way she smelled. She smelled like apples and cinnamon and… Emma's eyes opened wide as she stood back and took another look at her wife. "Regina… Do you have something to tell me?"

Regina beamed, her eyes twinkling with mischief and adoration. "I don't think we will open a bottle of wine any time soon!" She laughed.

Emma laughed as she took Regina into her arms and kissed her passionately. Her heart was soaring. "When do we tell Henry?" She chuckled.

Maleficent couldn't help but to overhear. "Are you, did you…"

Regina laughed happily. "How do you feel about being a grandma again?" She smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 4

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. This is a swanqueen story and involves a magical pregnancy. I plan to bring in some of the guys. It will not be pretty. One of them will die. Oh and I plan to bring in the father of the sisters soon. While he may be their father, it will not stop Maleficent from having fun. She is independent and can have fun. Lol I know Mal feels like her dinner got away. Wink. If you have ideas or requests, let me know. Of course this is my story and my imagination. Who knows, you might like the way its going. Lol

Maleficent was beyond thrilled with their news of an addition to their growing family. She wanted to celebrate with her family. Having her daughters home where they belonged was a good way for it to start. They moved inside Granny's diner, wanting to eat and to catch up.

Fate decided to put a pause on their happiness. Even if it were just temporary. The door chimed as it opened. Two men arrived, looking for their women. They had been separated long enough. Ever since the whole ordeal started with the Villains' arrival to Storybrooke, those men were clueless as to what had transpired.

"Regina." Robin yelled over the chatter in the diner. He had wanted to talk with her and to try to convince her that they belonged together. He didn't care that he had Marian waiting for him elsewhere. He knew that Regina was upset about the fact Marian was really Zelena and pregnant with his child. He wanted to tell her they could work things out and he had gone to Hook for advice. Hook had agreed to help him. At the same time, he had missed Emma. Seeing he had spent most of his time either on his ship or at the White Rabbit, he had entirely missed out on what transpired with his lady love.

Regina grimaced when she heard Robin. "Ugh… No this is not happening." She shook her head, moving closer to Emma.

Emma looked over at the boys and rolled her eyes. She laughed. "Don't worry, I got this."

Robin pushed through the group over to their table. "Regina! What are you doing with them?!" He glared at the villains sitting around the table which had been pushed closer to the table that Regina was sitting with Emma, Maleficent, Lily and Ruby. At the other table, Cruella and Ursula had joined them. "You shouldn't be with them. You should be with me. I don't love Marian. I mean Zelena… I know she's pregnant with my baby. But I can't just leave her alone and…"

Emma rolled her eyes and gave a sharp laugh. She stood up and was about to snap at that idiot thief.

"There you are Luv." Hook smiled as he joined them. "Where have you been? You have not returned my calls. I never thought the Savior would be sitting with this group. Had I known you had a thing for Villains… I wouldn't have changed my ways…"

Regina looked like she was about to be sick. "Move back idiot!" She couldn't stand Captain Guyliner. She stood up and pushed him back away from the table but not before she gave a lurch and then threw up all over his pants and boots.

Robin was shocked and moved to help Regina. "What happened? You're sick?"

Emma moved and helped Regina, she pushed Robin aside and Ruby stood up. She went to get someone to help clean up the mess. "You two buffoons need to leave now." She was grateful when Ruby came back with some water and crackers for Regina. "No, she's pregnant. She's not sick."

"Is it mine Regina?" Robin asked.

Maleficent laughed. She couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

Hook watched how Emma was acting around Regina. He knew they were close but not just that close right? "You still have not said what you are doing with…" He swept his hand at the group of women there. "The Queens of Darkness."

"No Robin. You are not and will never be the father of my children. Despite what Tink said, YOU are NOT my true love. Thank god for small favors. You make me sick. Go screw my sister. I don't care if she gives birth to a flying monkey. I want you the hell away from me!" Regina snarled. She looked at Emma, her presence gave her relief. She then looked at Hook and scoffed. "Are you going to tell guyliner here? Or shall I have that pleasure?" She smirked.

Emma grinned as she put her hand protectively over Regina's abdomen. "I am the father of her baby. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She purred into her ear, causing Regina to moan softly. She then looked at Hook. "It would never work out. You and I both know we are not True Loves. Regina here is my wife. You think you know me? You don't. Not by a long shot."

Robin shook his head. "Impossible! Two women cannot make a baby! No Regina. i cannot accept this…"

Emma laughed. "Too bad thief. You do not know what we are capable of. Don't push your luck. You better leave if you know what's best for you." She warned him.

Hook looked down and stood back respectively. "Alright, if that's how you feel about this, I cannot change your mind. But what are you doing with them?" He asked again.

Maleficent stood up and smiled darkly. "I am Emma's mother."

Lily grinned as she stood up as well. "I'm Emma's sister and Regina's sister in law." She laughed before she pulled Ruby down with her and into her lap.

Suddenly, a dark shadow moved outside. Maleficent looked up, recognizing the shadow that moved across the sky. She motioned for everyone to join her outside.

"Who is that mama?" Emma asked as they ignored the men for now.

Lily took Ruby's hand and followed them outside. She was very curious about their guest outside.

A great figure loomed over them as Maleficent smiled. "Your father."


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 5

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. This story is about to get even more interesting. Lol try to keep an open mind. I did warn that it would be a dark twisted story, but I am also trying to keep this fun. Character death ahead. At least one… Maybe two. Lol

Hook was stunned when Maleficent revealed that she was Emma's mother. He did not know what to make of this type of news. It left him feeling confused. When everyone left to go outside, he decided it was time to go back to his ship and get himself cleaned up. It was hard for him to grasp the fact that Emma and Regina were together or that there was a baby on the way. He had no idea just how it was possible. But he would not try to get in the way of Emma's happiness. No matter how much Robin protested, he pushed his friend away as he left to mull over things that happened.

Emma looked at this figure in front of them. "That's our… Dad?" She was stunned.

Lily's jaw just about dropped. "Oh wow… I think that's- I mean…" She then smirked. "I guess that makes sense if that's your kind of thing Mom."

Maleficent threw her head back and laughed wickedly. "Well, we were in the mood, so why not right?" She smirked. "Hello Chernabog. Long time no see."

Chernabog moved closer, allowing his wings to flatten against his back. "I sensed you needed me to make my presence known Maleficent. You're looking absolutely delicious right now." He smiled darkly.

Maleficent laughed. "Cool it. I didn't call you here to get amorous. I wanted to introduce you to Emma and Lily." She nudged them forward. "Our daughters."

"Ahh really? Hmm…" He smiled as he looked them over. "I certainly can see the resemblances. They look as lovely as you do Mal." Chernabog smiled, acknowledging them as his daughters. "Have either one of you had your first taste of blood yet?" He asked out of curiosity. It was obvious where they got their bluntness from.

Emma chuckled. "If you had waited to make your appearance a few more minutes, I am certain I would have." She smirked, thinking of Robin. Just then, she pulled Regina closer. "This is my wife, Regina." She beamed proudly as she rubbed her abdomen. "We were about to celebrate our good news."

Chernabog looked at Regina and already knew she had killed many many times before. He smiled as he nodded his head in approval, "You have chosen well." He sniffed the air and chuckled. "Congratulations. I do hope you'll send me an invitation to visit."

Regina smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't mind. Besides, Emma's family is also my family."

Lily was excited about meeting her father. "And this is my Ruby. I have always wondered about my parents and now I will hopefully learn more about our family. Emma and I always talked about what it would be like to meet you and Mom. I am so glad Emma found me when she did. Coming here is the best decision I made."

Ruby grinned, kissing Lily. Remind me to thank your sister later." She winked. She then looked at Chernabog. "It's a pleasure to meet you sire."

Just then, Zelena made her arrival in a puff of green smoke. She was surprised at the crowd that had formed there. At first, she had planned to rub into Regina's face but then she saw Robin who was spewing stories about Emma and her sister and she was surprised at the turn of events. "Wait… My sister is pregnant? With Emma? And Emma's mom is who? Really?!" She was surprised. Yes she wanted to hurt her sister but things were getting way more interesting. "So… In other words… My sister dumped your pathetic ass?" She laughed. "I guess I should give her more credit. Now be quiet. I want to hear what they are saying." She didn't care one bit about Robin. He was just a tool.

Chernabog laughed. "No need to be so formal with me." He winked at Ruby.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well now that you are here, just wait until I tell you how everything happened when we got separated with our girls." She pulled him aside to talk with him in private.

Robin chose that moment to rush over to where Regina and Emma were with Lily and Ruby. "Can we please finish our conversation?" He asked Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes and squeezed Emma's hand. She shared a look with her. She had a wicked smile on her face and licked her lips before she turned to look at her ex. She noticed then that her green sister was there too. "I am not interested in you Robin. I do not want to have anything to do with you ever. Em-ma is MY wife. She is MY mate. We have nothing else to talk about." She then looked at her sister. "And as for you Greenie, get over yourself. I don't care about what you have or don't have. How I ruined your life. Blah blah blah. We didn't know each other or grow up together. You should be glad my mother wasn't a mother to you. My life was no picnic with her. It would not have been one for you either had circumstances been different. I don't care that you are pregnant. I am too. So if you want to share the joy of pregnancy with me… You need to take a long break back to Oz and think about everything. If you still wanna start something with me, I will be waiting."

Robin whined and insisted. "But we belong together. We can raise the baby together."

Emma growled. Her eyes glowed a neon green as she turned her attention on Robin. She wasn't going to let this pathetic forest boy continue being a thorn in their sides.

Regina laughed. "You've woken her dragon." She was looking forward to seeing what Emma looked like as a dragon and she couldn't help but to moan softly at the anticipation of the dragon making her first appearance.

Maleficent gave a delicious shudder when she noticed her daughter was about to dragon out. Lily being connected with her twin also felt her own dragon yearning to come out too. Mal's eyes glowed as well.

Emma moved closer to Robin as she began to roar. She cracked her neck and felt huge wings spread out at her shoulder blades. Robin looked like he was shrinking when in fact, Emma grew in size. Scales formed, black and red. Her scales were tipped with gold. Her wings were black but with crimson veins. Her horns were black but with golden rims. Her eyes were emerald flames. She growled as she stalked closer to Robin. Her eyes hungry. She felt someone try to hurt her. Five men were trying to get Robin to safety. It was obvious they were the merry men.

Regina saw what was happening and with a flick of her wrist, she sent the men flying away from her Emma. She smiled wickedly when Emma thanked her. She couldn't get over how beautiful her dragon was.

Emma lunged forward, her great jaws opened as she picked Robin up in her mouth. Robin squealed in pain but it did nothing to deter Emma from making him her dinner. She took great relish in how his body squished in her jaws before she devoured him.

Maleficent and Lily changed into dragons as they did the same to several merry men. Regina blocked one of the men and tore his heart out of his chest. She laughed in a deliciously evil way as she looked at her wife. "For you darling." She offered her the heart.

Emma smiled as she changed back to herself. "No my Queen, you need to feed our baby." She purred darkly.

Regina's eyes widened at the thought of what she was about to do. But then it made sense because the baby growing inside her womb was half her and half Emma. She smiled wickedly as she looked at the heart beating in the palm of her hand. She looked at the frightened man the heart belonged to. She could feel the eyes were all on her as she ate the was surprised at how good it tasted.

Emma laughed and then kissed her wife passionately.

Maleficent and Lily were grinning wickedly at what they had just witnessed.

Chernabog killed one man and devoured him. "Well that was fun. I gotta run and see an old friend of mine. Catch you later." He took off into the skies.

Zelena was stunned and in awe of what she had seen. She knew she had to rethink things through and figure out her priorities. She left in a puff of green cloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 6

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my colorful imagination. Lol… This is. SwanQueen storyline. It may be dark at times, but it's also full of twists.

Allow me to explain, I do not like to base this story in exact similarities to the show itself or other shows. I am using my imagination. That's what a writer does. As I have said before, this is a What If? Type of story. I am writing this way for a reason. Just bear with me please. There is a reason why I am doing this story this way. Be patient and stick around. Nothing is as it seems right now. I will not give anything else away. LOL just sit back and enjoy. Wink wink…

While the dragons razed the town and chased the rest of the Merry men into the woods, just to sate their appetite, the rest of the town folk went into other buildings trying to protect themselves.

Ruby waited for her dragon to come back to her, but while waiting, she decided to set up some tables and chairs outside. She sat down and watched as Emma and Regina joined her.

"That was wild. I never thought I would enjoy doing something like this and with my family. It's ironic. Had you told me two weeks ago that I would have done something like that and gotten away with it…" She smirked.

Regina laughed wickedly. "You loved it. Being wicked has its perks. Not having to worry about rules… Baby, you have the right to do what you want to do. Those Charmings screwed you over. Hell even what happened with Robin even when he was supposed to be my soulmate… Or so Tink says…" She kissed Emma. "What I want is to be with you. Not him. The truth of it is in here." She put her hand over where Emma's heart was beating. "If you doubt it. Just look at your heart."

Emma smiled. "I trust you Regina. I know you wouldn't lie to me. Not when we are about to have a family of our own."

Soon Maleficent and Lily joined them. They both looked like they had fun in the woods. "Now that helped to quench my hunger. i still would have much rather ate your fake parents. But that would have to wait." Maleficent grinned wickedly.

Lily laughed as she made a beeline for Ruby. "I still feel high on adrenaline right now. Maybe you would like to change and go for a run with me?" She suggested flirtily. She wanted to spend some one on one time with her mate.

Ruby blushed and looked at the others. "Tell Granny not to wait up for me will you?" She giggled as they took off together.

Emma laughed softly before she looked over at Regina. "I bet it will be a week before they show their faces back here." She winked and then looked at Maleficent. "So… You and Chernabog? Is that still a thing?" She was curious.

Maleficent chuckled. "I've had many lovers in the past. We had a one night stand. We have a love hate thing going on, but we are just friends nothing more. At least he gave me you girls. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Emma nodded, satisfied with her mother's answer for now. "I got it. Anyways, I better go check on Henry…" She looked at Regina. "Coming love?" She asked as she had the strangest feeling that she was forgetting something. She couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey, where are the others?" She asked.

"What do you mean darling? What others?" Maleficent acted confused.

Regina looked at her wife, moving the hair out of Emma's eyes. "Yes, Em-ma what are you talking about? Are you okay Ms. Swan?"

Emma frowned, shaking her head as something felt wrong. Something felt different. She stood up and the chair scraped behind her. She looked at Maleficent and over at Regina. "Why are you looking at me like that? How can you forget about Cruella or Ursula? Where did they go? Where did Rumple go?" She was beginning to feel irritated and she didn't know why this situation felt so off. She took a deep breath. There was nothing but silence as the other two women stared at her as if she were a stranger.

"What?! Say something!" She felt like she wanted to cry. What was going on? She watched as Regina and Maleficent faded away.

"No! No! Don't go! Don't leave me please!" Emma screamed. She felt an overwhelming sense of abandonment and it killed her inside. She had been abandoned so many times in her life and it scared her. She screamed again. Suddenly she found herself near the cabin in the woods. The ground she was laying on was damp and the fog had lifted, it was still early in the morning. She gave a jump as she regained her composure and looked around herself. Had it been a dream? It certainly felt real enough. She remembered everything. Some of it had been strange, even dark. But she had felt happy. She had that sense of belonging. She knew what she was missing and it broke her heart. She craved that feeling. Why would she have that kind of dream of Maleficent of all people? She remembered how she had killed her in the basement of the library and it left a sour taste in her mouth. She felt hot wet tears falling down her cheeks as she began to sob quietly. She knew Maleficent bas alive and she was back in town with the others. But why had she dreamt that Rumple was there with them? Hadn't Belle banned him from ever returning to Storybrooke? Nothing made sense to her. It did make her feel like there was a hole in her heart. Was it a vision? What was the point of the dream? Did she really have intimate feelings for Regina? What about Hook? She had so many questions running through her mind. She then remembered what it felt like to be a dragon. What it felt like to devour a man. Why had she dreamt of killing Robin? She shook her head and wiped her tears away. She recalled how she had that conversation with Maleficent. How they looked alike, same blonde hair, same nose, chin, same cheeks and green eyes, and their hands… She remembered how she felt right in her arms. She had clicked with her in ways she never could with Mary Margaret. When she was in Maleficent's arms, she had felt like she was home where she belonged. She had felt whole. She remembered what Maleficent had named her. Nuri. She had called her, her fire. She remembered finding Lily. How she had that birthmark on her wrist. She flipped her hair to the other side and reached out for her own birth mark under her ear. She made a decision right then and there that she would do whatever it took to find Lily. That dream was starting to seem like a sign. Maybe a vision of what could happen? "Lily, I need to find you." She spoke aloud. She missed her badly. Now she knew why. It was the only thing that seemed to make sense at this time. She looked back at the cabin and sighed. Regina would be okay. She had to trust her. She turned and headed back to town the other way.

A figure stood not too far away. Emma had not realized she wasn't alone. The woman gasped when she had seen the birthmark and she had heard her daughter's name come from her mouth. "Nuri…" She whispered, longing in her voice as she watched Emma walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 7

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my colorful imagination. Lol I look forward to seeing how our Emma deals with the aftermath of her very vivid and strange dream. That was wild! Will it happen that way? Maybe not exactly but some things will definitely happen. Sit back and enjoy the ride!

After Emma went home and took a shower and got herself cleaned up, she looked at the steamed up mirror in the bathroom. She sighed. The dream still fresh in her mind, ingrained deeply in her memories. She did not know if she could look at Maleficent the same way. The dragon was a villain, the Queen of darkness. She took a towel and wiped the steam away so she could see her reflection. Her eyes were red rimmed. She thought again back to her dream. What if circumstances were not what it seemed? She tried to put herself in Maleficent's shoes. If what she had dreamt was real, and Maleficent had lost her daughter… She shook her head but the images kept running through her mind. It didn't want to stop. Why had she dreamt that Mary Margaret and David were responsible for what happened? No. Not them. Snow and Charming. What had really happened? She felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she finished getting ready and brushing her teeth. She decided she would go to Granny's Diner for breakfast before heading to work. She would take Henry and make sure he got on the bus. She hoped Regina was okay. She knew that Regina would tell her what happened when she could. She grabbed her keys and then headed to the Diner as soon as Henry was ready. "Let's go Kid." She smiled lovingly at her son. He had changed her life in more ways than one. There was nothing she wouldn't do. She would protect him with her very life. The dream came back to her and she realized she understood what Maleficent must have felt. She had given Henry away when he was born because she wanted him to have the best life possible. But had circumstances been different and she had the means to take care of her son, she would have never given him away. She was a mother. Yes Regina raised her son and she was grateful to her for that. He was her son too. She also knew and understood where the mayor was coming from. She smiled at the memory of how both women had fought tooth and nail over Henry. Oh yes, she understood that feeling.

"Ma, what are you smiling about?" Henry asked, seeing the look on Emma's face.

"You kid. I'm thinking about you and how much I love you. You're a very lucky kid you know that?" She smiled.

Henry smiled and nodded. "I know ma. I love you too."

Soon they arrived and made their way inside the diner. Ruby smiled when she saw them. "The usual?" She asked. At their nod, she took their orders and made her way to where Granny was.

They joined Mary Margaret, David, Hook and Regina. Emma couldn't help but to recall the dream she had. She tried to push it aside and wanted the day to be normal for her. She didn't know how she would make it through the day just yet.

Soon, they got their hot chocolate specially made for them and their food. Emma took a bite and sipped. Before she started to talk, the door opened and chimed. She looked up and saw who was there and her heart actually leaped.

Maleficent strolled inside behind them. "Don't worry, I am not here to start trouble. Actually, I am here because I hear you can find people." She looked at Emma.

Emma stared a moment. "Yeah. I can. Who do you want me to find?"

Maleficent smiled at Emma. "I need you to find my daughter."

Mary Margaret was stunned. "She's alive?"

Emma's heart began to race. "And what is your daughter's name?" She asked.

Maleficent stepped closer to Emma. "I have two daughters. One I believe is here. The other is Lily. Please help me, Nuri." She reached out to Emma, wanting to hold her. "You're my-"

Emma felt as if her dream was coming back. Was it real? Her mouth opened in surprise as she ran out of the Diner.

"Emma?" Her family called out to her. Mary Margaret stood up, wanting to go after her daughter.

"Let her go." David said. He wanted to talk to Maleficent.

"Mom…" Henry looked at Regina. He was worried about Emma.

"I'll go see if I can find her." Hook stood up and went after Emma.

"You have a daughter… Two daughters?" Regina asked in surprise.

Mary Margaret and David were clearly nervous. "I'm glad your daughter survived. But I never knew you had another." She was stunned. Mary Margaret hoped that Maleficent wouldn't tell anyone what they had done.

Maleficent glowered at them. "I haven't forgotten what you've done. I wonder what Emma will think when she finds out you two are not perfect as you make yourselves to be. She deserves to know. Lily deserves to know."

"Please forgive us. We never meant for this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Mary Margaret was trying to find a way to prevent Maleficent from telling Emma. She didn't want her daughter to hate her for what happened to Lily and whoever her other daughter was. That made her ask. "You said your other daughter is here?" She was curious.

Maleficent chuckled darkly. "You'd like to know wouldn't you? You don't get to apologize to me. I don't forgive you. It's not my forgiveness you want." She then left.

Regina was stunned by the turn of events and couldn't help but to be glad to see the Charmings be put in their place for once. She looked at Henry. "Stay with them. I am going to see if I can find out more." She left as Mary Margaret and David tried to stop her. They were scared to let Emma find out the truth.

Regina found Maleficent. "So, why did you call Emma Nuri? Who is Nuri?"

Emma was at the office looking through scans of old newspapers. She found what she was looking for and let out the breath she had been holding. "Lily." She sat back in her chair and ran her hand through her blond hair. She thought back to what Maleficent had said to her. She recalled how she had called her Nuri. It was just like in her dream. She put her face in her hands and sobbed softly as it hit her hard.

Hook found her. "Emma, you okay luv?" He asked as he reached out to hug her.

Emma stood up and wiped her tears away. "I've gotta go."

Henry slipped away from his grandparents. He had been too worried about his mother. He had wanted to do something instead to also help his other mother. Unfortunately, he had been caught. He was now Cruella's hostage.


	8. Chapter 8

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 8

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination. I decided to write another chapter or maybe two. Lol I have time to do what I enjoy today:) I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm having so much fun with it. :) I know it's been a long time since I have written anything like this, but it sure feels good to be back!

Maleficent looked at her old friend and smiled. "I know why you hated the Charmings for so long. Especially Snow White. That bitch. She and her idiotic Charming came into my den after I had given birth to my daughters who shared an egg. That is a rare thing to happen and I had wanted a child for so long. When it happened, I was so happy. Until those fools came in and took everything away from me!" She growled. "And it was all because of those dreams Snow White had of her supposed daughter killing her. She did not like it that this girl had darkness inside her and she was afraid of her. I had their visions revealed to me thanks to The Apprentice who visited me after my daughters were taken from me. He felt guilty. I almost ate him for dinner." She admitted. "But then he told me what he did and what those Charmings saw. David saw their real daughter. She was an innocent baby like my babies were. But then they took Emma's darkness from her and put it into Lily. The ironic part is this… You know how our dark friend is so fond of saying that all magic comes with a price? Well that was my daughter Nuri. Because of them… Lily disappeared and because of them, Nuri was not born from my egg like she was supposed to. Instead… She was born from Snow." She said this with utter contempt. "The Apprentice showed me what happened when Snow and David resorted to using his dark magic… Her daughter was never born, just stuck in limbo. Emma is not Snow White or David's daughter. She is not the Savior that Rumple predicted would be born."

Regina was thoroughly stunned by Maleficent's revelation. "Emma is Nuri?" She whispered. "I'm sorry for what happened to you." She shook her head. A sharp laugh sounded. "Snow and Charming did this? They are full of themselves, especially Snow. Emma needs to know the truth. This means Henry is also your grandson. I will make sure those Charmings tell Emma the truth. "Oh god… Emma. What is this going to do to her?"

Maleficent tilted her head as she watched how Regina reacted to what she shared with her. "You care about her."

Regina nodded. "She has saved my life many times. She believed me when no one else would. She is the reason I have Henry in my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for them." Her eyes shone with unshed tears and determination. Her cell beeped and she answered it. "What? Wait… What?! No, don't… I'm on my way." She looked at Maleficent, worry in her eyes. "That was the Charmings, Henry is missing. I need to go. Come on." Maleficent nodded as she joined Regina as Regina called Emma.

Emma was clearly upset with what she realized about Lily and herself. Hook had tried to comfort her but she had so much on her mind. "I need to go check on…" Her phone rang. She got several messages from Mary Margaret and David and one from Regina. "No...no!" She got upset. "Henry is missing. i have to go… They say Cruella has him. If she hurts him…" She ran out and ended up going to the Charmings place. She ran into Regina and Maleficent. "Why does Cruella have Henry?! If she hurts him, I will kill her." She ran up the stairs.

"Emma, wait!" Regina chased after her and Maleficent followed suit. She wanted to help them find Henry. She wanted so much to talk to Emma. But she followed them, knowing they would have the chance to talk when the time was right.

Emma burst into the room and saw a crying Mary Margaret and a very worried David. Hook had also caught up with them. They got a hold of Cruella and that crazy bitch threatened to hurt Henry if she did not get what she wanted from them. Emma saw red. "Please don't hurt him! I swear if you…" The connection was lost. Emma looked around wildly. "I'm gonna go get Henry away from her." She ran out again.

Regina sighed and looked at the Charmings. "When she finds Cruella, she is going to kill her. You know what will happen if she does this."

Maleficent looked at them. "Maybe it's for the best. No… Listen. You know what they did to Lily. That is Emma's darkness inside her."

Mary Margaret paled. "You told her? How could you?!"

Regina snapped. "No! How dare you?! You are a mother! When we get back, you better tell Emma the truth because if you don't, I will!"

Maleficent stared the Charmings down. "I will not stay quiet about this. Not about what you two did to my babies. Your self righteousness is what got you into this mess. You claim you are against the use of dark magic, but you use it for your selfish reasons. Magic is not something you understand and to abuse it…" She scoffed. "I can't wait for my Nuri to know the truth at long last!" She left in a puff of grey smoke.

When Emma found her son, Cruella was holding him high over the cliff. "Finally, you're here. Now unless you don't want your son to fall, you better give me what I want…"

"Please don't! Put him down. I promise… Just put him down." Emma pleaded with Cruella.

Cruella debated whether or not to do as she was asked. Even though she had no intention of hurting him, she wanted to make Emma sweat some more. She loosened her grip and brought him down but she looked back down over the edge of the cliff and gave a malicious grin. "You know maybe I should just push him…"

Emma's heart went up her throat at the thought of losing her son and she reacted just out of the pure instinct to protect her son. A blast of white light exploded and pushed Cruella over the edge as Emma swiftly grabbed her son and held him in her arms.

The others arrived to find they were too late. But they were relieved that Henry was finally safe. They moved to peer over the edge and saw Cruella's body sprawled on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Emma sighed deeply as she felt Henry holding her tightly.

Hook was shocked to see what happened but he couldn't blame Emma for doing what she had.

Regina looked at Emma. "Come on… Let's go back." She saw that Maleficent had joined them. She nodded. She looked back at Emma. "Your parents have something to tell you. They are waiting."

Emma looked over at Maleficent and noticed she had been hanging around more since she had asked her for help in finding Lily. She suspected that she knew why. "You called me Nuri." She whispered as they headed back.

Maleficent had a very tender look in her eyes. "Because that's who you really are darling." She murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 9

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or their characters, just my imagination. This is a WHAT IF type of story. This takes place after Snow and Charming stole Maleficent's egg and the consequences of their actions. I hope you enjoy!

Emma looked at Maleficent. "I am? I had this dream last night. I dreamt about you and that's what you also told me in my dream." She looked away for a moment. "I killed you. Why did I do that? Why did they trick me into doing that when… When you could be…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Regina looked at Emma and realized she had obviously experienced something else when she had that dream. "I'm sorry, if I knew… I would not have let you face her like that."

Emma gave a start. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Maleficent looked at Emma. "Let's wait until we get back to where… Where your pa… Pare… Ugh just wait until we get there. Everything will be explained I promise darling." She put her arm around Emma's shoulders as they headed back.

Emma couldn't help herself. She found herself leaning into Maleficent when this happened.

Regina watched. With interest and saw a single tear fall down Maleficent's cheek. She smiled.

They finally arrived. Thankfully Henry had not noticed yet what happened with Maleficent or his mother.

David opened the door and Mary Margaret hugged Emma and then Henry. "Oh I am so glad you are okay! Where is Cruella." She asked.

Regina answered. "She's dead. She won't be bothering anyone anymore."

Maleficent moved inside. She didn't care about the glares the Charmings were giving her.

David spoke up. "You can go now. This is a family matter we have to deal with."

Regina shook her head. "Mal has every right to be here. Emma needs to hear the truth from the two of you. She needs to know about your involvement in Lily's disappearance."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "Henry, go to your room." She then pleaded with Maleficent. "Please. This is not the right time. I know we made a mistake…"

Emma looked at her son. "No, go to Granny's ask Ruby to give you ice cream or whatever you like. I will meet you there later." She didn't like how Mary Margaret was telling her son what to do. It just didn't feel right. Henry nodded. "Okay, love you ma, mom." He left.

"Emma, don't listen to Maleficent. You know she is a villain… You can't trust what she has to say." Mary Margaret insisted.

Emma stood up straighter and took a deep breath. "No Mary Margaret. It seems to me that there is something you do not want me to know. And that makes me trust you even less. There is a reason why Maleficent has been waiting to talk with me. She has been patient long enough and has waited until now. So please tell me what you know about Lily. What did you do to her. You know I can tell when you lie, so don't bother trying to cover the truth."

"No Emma. If I tell you… Everything will be ruined!" Mary Margaret cried.

Regina stepped forward. "If you don't tell Emma. I will. Maleficent told me the whole story and I am very appalled by what she shared with me. Emma trusts me. I will not break her trust. She deserves the truth!"

Mary Margaret tried to hug Emma but Emma shrugged her hands off and stepped back. "Tell me now. It is not up to you to decide what I am allowed to hear or not. You have not been a part of my life when I was growing up. I am an adult. I decide for myself. So talk. I will listen."

Maleficent stood closer to Emma, letting her know she was there with her by her side.

David nodded. "You're right. It's time we told you the truth." He stopped Mary Margaret from protesting. "We need to tell her. It's time to stop hiding the truth. It is bound to come out."

They nodded. "I had these visions when I was pregnant. David had a vision too and saw you as a baby. But I saw you as a young girl. You looked so angry. Like you do right now." She whimpered. "I tried to reach out to you but you tore my heart out, killing me. I saw your darkness and it scared me. I knew we had to do something so you wouldn't be dark. So you wouldn't be evil. It frightened me. We went to the Apprentice and asked for his help to rid you of the darkness. He said we needed a vessel for that darkness and that's when we knew the perfect way to get rid of your darkness…"

Emma sighed, already knowing how the rest of the story was going to happen. She looked at Maleficent and saw the look in her eyes, the fury for her so called parents, but when Maleficent looked at Emma, all she saw was the love of a mother.

"My Nuri." She said softly. Emma heard her clearly. She glared at Mary Margaret. "So you decided to condemn Lily by overflowing her with MY darkness. How dare you! Lily didn't deserve that! She didn't deserve that life she led. All the trouble that followed her because YOU cursed her!"

"Emma… You sound like you knew this Lily… But how?" Mary Margaret was surprised. "There's no way you could…"

Even Maleficent was surprised. But before she could ask, Emma continued.

"Because I did! I knew her. Our paths crossed. She was my best friend! She kept getting into trouble and did not know how to deal with it. I tried to help her but my family that I was with wouldn't hear of it. That night I turned my back on her… I wish I hadn't because had I known who she really was to me… I would have taken her and run! That night my fake family found out about her, they kicked me out and I ended up back in the foster system. I've been in and out of foster homes so many times and its YOUR fault!"

"But why would you defend someone who was nothing but trouble?"

Emma snapped. "Because she was my sister!"

The Charmings gasped at the announcement. "But she isn't Emma… She's not related to you…"

Maleficent wrapped her arms around Emma. "Yes she is. Emma is my Nuri. She is the other baby you took from me. She is my daughter. You didn't listen to Rumple's warning that all magic comes with a price. And the consequences of your actions led to this moment. Maybe Emma broke the curse, but if she did, she simply absorbed your real baby's powers when you poured Emma's darkness inside my Lily. You absorbed Nuri inside and your real daughter is stuck in limbo. Take a look at her. She looks nothing like either one of you. Now you know how it feels to have your baby taken from you."

"You're lying! This is preposterous. It cannot be true." David exclaimed. "Leave us. Get out!"

Emma put her hand up. "Be quiet. She isn't lying. Everything she has said is true. I should know. I know because I dreamt about my mother last night. I was laying under cover by the cabin in the woods where Rumple and the Queens of Darkness were meeting. I went there just in case Regina needed my help. I fell asleep and dreamt about meeting with Maleficent there. It was then that she revealed to me the truth of my identity, of my birth and your deceit. She showed me what you did to me and my sister Lily. Did you know she named me Nuri? I saw and experienced other things in that dream. Some things did not make sense but I am sure they will become clearer with time." She looked at Regina. "You were in my dream too. You told me that the truth was in my heart. That if I ever had any doubt that I would know it if I looked at my heart. I don't know how that is possible because I still remember when your mother tried to take my heart, she couldn't. I don't think being a result of true love applies here. It has to be something else. Maybe it is a different form of true love that made it impossible for Cora to take my heart out."

Regina was surprised at what she was hearing. "I am not sure. I will need to find out. Maybe we can make sense of this at another time. I am so glad you found the truth about who your mother is and that you have a sister. I can't wait to meet her." She smiled. "I am going to call Robin. Maybe we can meet later tonight… Come for dinner?" She asked Maleficent and Emma. They nodded, "We will be there."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. "We still need to talk…"

"No we don't. I am going to get my son and then tomorrow I'm going to go find my sister and bring her home."

Hook looked at Emma. "You've been through a lot. Maybe I will see you once things settle down." He was willing to give her space.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I haven't been better company. We will talk when I get back." Emma hugged Hook. Soon, she and Maleficent left and got Henry Back from Granny's and they headed over to Regina's home.


	10. Chapter 10

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 10

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination. This will be a SwanQueen story. I know it's not going to be exactly like the show, but there will be more fun twists coming up. And of course magic! Try to keep an open mind, there will be a magical pregnancy, maybe not right away but it will happen. You've been warned. If this is not your kind of thing, turn back now. But I can promise it will happen in a very unexpected and twisted way. :)

Emma and Henry and Maleficent arrived at the Mayor's mansion. Henry let them in and they moved inside. Emma entered to find Regina pacing back and forth, clearly upset. She reached out and gently touched her arm. "Regina, are you okay? Maybe we've come at a bad time?" She asked.

Regina shook her head and Emma could see that Regina had been crying. "Rumple showed me what was going on with Robin and Marian. It's bad." She looked at Henry, not wanting him to hear what she had to say. Henry understood. "It's okay Mom. I get it. I'll order some pizza…"

"No, I made lasagne. You can take some up with you." Regina replied. Normally, she did not allow Henry to bring food into his bedroom, but tonight she would let it slide. She waited until Henry got his food and headed upstairs before she moved to sit down and she began to explain what had happened. "Marian is dead. That woman you brought back with you was not the real Marian. She's Zelena in disguise. I need to warn Robin. I need to go with you Emma. Can we make a stop on our way to get your sister?" She asked.

Emma was surprised. "Sure, we can do that. I'm so sorry… I didn't know."

Regina nodded. "She fooled everyone. Wait until I get my hands on Greenie…"

"Who is this Zelena?" Maleficent asked.

"She's Regina's sister… Half sister if you want to get technical." Emma explained. "She's the Wicked Witch of the West and very green." She smiled when Maleficent's eyebrows shot up in amusement. She then looked at Regina. "We will leave after breakfast in the morning."

Regina nodded. "Do you think you can keep an eye on Henry while Emma and I are gone? I don't think Emma would want to leave Henry with the Charmings after what they did to your family."

Maleficent smiled and nodded. "I would love to. It's time I get to know my grandson." She smiled at Emma when she said this.

"Then it's settled. It's better this way. And Emma, I spoke with Belle about what you shared with us about your dream. That thing about what my other self said about your heart, and the whole true love situation. I explained to her about why Cora couldn't take your heart out. She did say that your true love would be able to do that to you. You yourself could do it too. She said that true love doesn't necessarily mean just those who are soulmates. Like when you woke Henry from his cursed sleep, the love a mother has for their child also applies. Maybe it has to do with the fact Maleficent is your mother. My mother was extremely powerful yes, but Maleficent is even more so. She is the Queen of Darkness herself. She harnesses so much power, even though you were born from Snow… Maleficent's essence was always a part of you. At least that's what we think happened."

"That makes so much sense." Maleficent smiled as she hugged Emma. "However if I ever cross paths with your mother in the nether realms, I will make your mother pay for trying to hurt my daughter." She promised.

Regina smiled. "I won't stop you. She deserves it."

Emma nodded. She couldn't help but to think back on her dream and recall other things that happened. She wouldn't mention it to Regina. It was not the right time. Not when she knew Regina loved Robin. She knew how hard it had been on her when Regina had said goodbye to Robin in order to save Marian's life. But now that Zelena was involved in this mess between Regina and Robin… She knew that Regina's happiness was very important to her. More than what she had been shown in her dream. She wasn't about to get in the way. They ate their dinner and Emma helped Regina clean the kitchen and do the dishes.

Maleficent watched the women and had a feeling that her daughter was hiding something. She didn't want to say anything about it. She knew Emma would tell her whatever it was when she was ready. She was looking forward to being reunited with Lily. She had also thought about buying a place so she could have a home for them. She had seen a house near some caves by the cliffs. She would talk to Rumple about the possibility of purchasing that land. It would be a good place for her to set her roots so to speak.

"How does Captain Guyliner feel about you leaving tomorrow to get your sister?" Regina asked.

Maleficent tilted her head, intrigued by what Regina was saying. She remembered seeing someone that resembled this guy her old friend was talking about and she couldn't help to notice that Regina didn't like this guy. She could tell by the tone in her voice. Her eyebrow shot up in amusement.

Emma sighed. "He has a name and you know it. Killian Jones, or Hook. I know you are not a fan of his. I feel the same way about your forest boy. But do you hear me complaining? No." She shook her head and smiled. "He is letting me have my space and knows he will see me when I get back. I told him we would have a talk when I get back." Her eyes widened when she realized she had said a bit too much.

"A talk Emma?" Regina asked. She noticed the grimace on Emma's face. Too late. The gears were already turning in the former evil queen's head.

Emma looked away and put on a stoic look on her face. "Yes. A talk Regina. Just a conversation." She said, indicating that the topic was over. She looked at her hands sitting in her lap. She did not notice the small smile on Regina's face.

Maleficent saw the whole thing and she had an inkling what was going on with Emma and Regina. She knew her old friend cared very much for her daughter. She suspected she cared a bit too much more than she was willing to admit. That smile on Regina's face told her everything. She looked at Emma and from what her daughter had said, she suspected that this relationship Emma had with Hook was going to come to an end. At least that was what had been implied.

Emma sighed and looked at the time. "I think maybe we better go. I will see you in the morning."

Regina moved closer. "You know, you two can stay here. I mean why go when you're going to be back here in a few hours. Mal, you can stay here with Henry while Emma and I are gone. I have plenty of room here and I can show you the guest rooms."

Emma looked at Regina in surprise. "I still need to pack my stuff for our trip…"

"I can show you how to use your magic to get your stuff here." Regina did not want to admit that she didn't want Emma to leave just yet.

Emma smiled. "Well I am tired. Today has worn me out. I suppose I can wait to get my stuff in the morning. Good night Regina." She went upstairs.

"Good night Emma." She watched Her retreating form until Emma was out of sight. Regina then noticed the way Maleficent was starring at her. She blushed slightly. "Um… The guest room is upstairs to the…"

"Don't try to change the subject darling. I saw the way you were looking at my daughter Regina." Maleficent looked at her with a knowing smile on her face. "Don't deny it. It's clear as day. You may think you can fool yourself. But you do not fool me. I don't care that you are in a relationship with That thief who tried to steal from me. But don't even think about hurting my daughter."

Regina's jaw dropped. "I'm not… We're not… Emma and I are not in a relationship and never will be…"

"Never say never dear. I saw the look on your face when Emma talked about that talk she was going to have with that Pirate. You were happy. Don't lie to me or to yourself. Didn't you tell me how my daughter saved you over and over again? She stood by you when no one else would. Maybe Emma is putting your happiness over her own. If that's not love. I don't know what is. Think about that. I will see you in the morning." Maleficent left Regina who stared at her with her mouth open.


	11. Chapter 11

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 11

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters just my own imagination. Now it's time for our ladies to go find Lily and bring her home yay! Lol I know I made a few typos in the last chapter and I did try to edit it and fix it, but for some reason it just wouldn't cooperate with me. Ah well. I tried. Anyways, back to the story….

Emma got up earlier than she had expected. This time she had a dreamless sleep and woke up, feeling too excited and nervous to be tired. She slipped out of the mansion before everyone else woke up and got her things packed up as quietly as possible. She was not in the mood for a confrontation with Mary Margaret or David. She did however check on their son, Neal. Even though she knew they were not related, she still cared about the kid. She saw his favorite stuffed animal and decided to put it where Neal could see it when he first woke up. She smiled and then stole away. The sun was just starting to rise by the time she arrived. She opened the door only to find Regina making her way down the stairs.

"Emma? I didn't hear you. How did you sleep dear?" Regina gave her a small smile. Maleficent's words were still fresh on her mind.

Emma nodded. "I got my things. I'm nervous to be honest. It's been a long time since I've seen Lily. The last time I saw her was when we had a fight." She looked down. "I wish I could take back the things I said to her. If I had known she was my sister, things would have been different. She would be here with me. With our mother." She admitted.

Maleficent had heard what her daughter said as she came down. "My Nuri, this isn't your fault. You shouldn't be blaming yourself. I know when you see your sister, you will work it out with her and she will understand. She has to. If you were best friends back then like you said, I know she will forgive you. You are kin. You share the same blood. You've a bond that will never be broken." She hugged her and kissed her head. "I love you, Nuri. I've always loved you and your sister with everything I am. There is nothing I wouldn't do for either one of you. Baby, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy after everything that has happened."

Emma nodded as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She smiled when her mother wiped them away. "Thanks Mom. You deserve the same too."

Regina quickly wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks. Hearing what Emma had said had affected her deeply and hearing what Maleficent said had hit her hard. She moved to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast, not wanting anyone to see how affected she was. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Maleficent. She had been right about Emma, how she had always been there for her and put her first before anything else. Maleficent's words had rung true and those words had made it hard for her to get any sleep done. She had laid in bed,thinking about everything that had happened since Emma came into their lives. Could Maleficent be right? Did she have these feelings for Emma? Is that why she hated seeing Emma with that damned Pirate? She knew she needed to think about her priorities and to take a long look at herself. She and Emma were close. Very close. She was her best friend, and the only person who understood her. She accepted her, flaws and all. But then there was Robin. He had been good to her. He made her feel comfortable. She loved his son, Roland. But she remembered how Robin had chose Marian over her and it had hurt because she didn't feel like he was hers in every sense of the word. She remembered when Tinkerbell had shown her that he was her True Love with the fairy dust she had stolen. It just didn't make sense to her. If he was hers, wouldn't he have chosen her in the first place? Wouldn't he have put her first before anything else, anyone else? That very question jumped out at her. It made a very revealing, stark reality to her. She almost forgot the food she was cooking and gave a start as she gasped and turned the stove off. She yelped when she tried to move the pan.

Emma heard her and ran to her side. She grabbed the pan with the pot holder and moved it before she took Regina's hand into her own tenderly. "Regina! Are you okay? What happened?" She began running some cold water on her hand and taking care of her injured hand.

Regina saw the worry in her eyes and saw how much care she had taken of her. She chuckled a bit uncomfortably as she tried to regain her composure. "I'm okay Emma. I was just clumsy. Not one of my finer moments. Ms. Swan." She smiled nervously.

Maleficent smiled as she witnessed their interaction. She helped to set the table and made sure Henry was up for breakfast so he could see his parents off. She had a feeling that things would be changing for them soon.

Soon, everyone ate and they were ready for their trip to begin. Emma and Regina hugged their son and kissed him goodbye before Emma hugged her mother.

"Tell Lily I love her and that I am looking forward to having both my girls home where they belong. Drive safe, love." Maleficent smiled, kissing her head. She then looked at Regina. "I truly hope you find the answers you are looking for." She smiled cryptically at her before she closed the door on them.

Emma looked perplexed as she turned to look at Regina. "What was that all about?" She asked.

Regina shrugged before she got into the death trap of a car. "I don't know. Maybe she's just confused. Maybe it's a dragon thing." She didn't want to explain anything to Emma. Not just yet. She wasn't ready and she had to think about how she was going to rescue Robin from her wicked sister.

Soon, they were leaving Storybrooke. Regina had been quiet for most of their trip. She didn't like feeling awkward when being with Emma usually lifted her spirits and brightened her day.

Emma could tell that something was bothering Regina. She didn't want to push her to say something. So after filling up the gas tank and making two stops, she looked over at her best friend. "I hope things work out between you and um Ro… Robin. I can't believe Zelena would do something like this to her own sister." She shook her head.

"Half sister." Regina muttered. "She has been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since she landed in that Cyclone. I am going to see if I can't send her back to Oz where she belongs out of our lives." Her eyes flashed angrily. A part of herself wondered if she had been too quick to send that evil queen persona that resided in her packing. She had been too eager to kill that part of herself. A part of herself was glad the evil queen was no longer a part of herself but sometimes she had wondered if she had been too quick to do something like that. Had she made a mistake? She could use that part of herself in dealing with her wayward sister. But then again, she didn't know if anyone would be able to handle having Regina be whole again. Yes… She thought to herself. That was it. Sometimes, she felt as something was missing inside her. Ever since she pushed the evil queen out, she had felt different. Lighter maybe. Empty definitely. She knew what else she was missing, but she wasn't willing to admit it just yet. She found herself watching Emma as she drove.

"We're here. Is this the place?" Emma asked as she parked the car.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, breaking her eyes away as she looked at the place that used to belong to Neal, Henry's birth father. She looked at Emma realizing that she had been through hell and back so many times. She had lost loved ones so many times. It surprised her how strong Emma really was. She admired that about her. "Let's get this over with so we can go find your sister. Let's get Robin away from that witch." She got out of the car and soon, they were in Robin's apartment.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Robin was surprised to see her and hugged her tightly. He tried to kiss her but Regina put her hands on his chest. "I came here to warn you. Marian is not who you think she is."

"What do you mean?" Robin was confused.

"Marian is dead. My sister killed her. That woman is not your Marian. I'm telling you, she is Zelena! We've got to get you out of here." She tried to pull him.

The door opened and the woman who looked like Marian stood there with bags of groceries in her hands. "What's going on here?"

"Cut the act Zelena!" Regina snapped. "You can't hide who you really are!"

Marian laughed as she touched her emerald necklace and suddenly, Zelena was standing there instead of Marian. "Alright fine. What are you going to do about it?" She smiled smugly.

Robin looked shocked. He stared at Zelena and was suddenly very uncomfortable.

Regina looked at Robin. "I've come to take you back to Storybrooke. Come on. Let's go!"

Robin stood there unmoving. "I… I can't." He looked crestfallen.

"What?" Regina shook her head not believing what she heard him say.

"Are you going to tell her? Or shall I?" Zelena looked happy as a clam.

"What's going on Robin? What is she talking about?" Regina asked.

Robin cringed but he knew she needed to hear it from him. "She's pregnant."

Regina's shoulders slumped at this as her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Her sister was pregnant? She saw the way Zelena gloated at her. She could see the truth in front of her.

Emma watched this drama unfold before them and wanted so badly to take the hurt, the pain from Regina. She wanted to take her into her arms and take her away from all this. Yes she despised Robin. But all she wanted was for Regina to be happy and Robin had taken that happiness away and hurt her. Zelena was responsible for the pain she had inflicted on Regina. She wanted to slap that smug smile off the witch's face. She watched as Regina stormed out of there and she turned to glare at the couple. "I hope you're proud of yourself. You two make me sick!" She snapped. She stood toe to toe with Zelena, glaring at her. Her eyes began to glow a neon green and it burned strong. Zelena's eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing. But she knew better than to push Emma's buttons. This was a side Zelena had never seen and she could feel power radiating from Emma. She actually shivered but she kept her smug smile on her face in rebellion.

Emma continued giving them a piece of her mind. She wasn't done just yet. "I know how much you hate your sister. How much you blame her for living the life you haven't. It is not Regina's fault that Cora gave you away. Your mother made that choice! Not Regina." She snarled. The room began to get hotter as Emma spoke with a barely restrained fury. "You have attacked her, lashed out against her time and time again for your mother's actions. I don't flipping care about how jealous you were of her life. You have no damn idea what kind of life she has had because of having the misfortune of Cora being her mother. She was a bitch. You may be wicked. Regina may have been evil. But that woman was the worst! She had NO heart. She took it out of her own chest because she believed love was a weakness. She had no love for you and she had no love for Regina. You think your sister had everything you didn't?" She scoffed. Her skin was giving out steam as it became red with the fire that burned inside of her. "You should be lucky you were not raised by that bitch. She killed everything that was important to your sister. Circumstances did not help her at all when others got in the way of her happiness. I don't care how much you bitch and moan about everything she had or everything you lost! Despite her having to deal with it her own way with no one to help her… Not counting the fact that Rumple chose to teach her magic and all things that are dark or evil… I don't care. She is a better person than you will ever be. She has a family. She has a son. She has friends. And I'll be damned if I let you hurt her again! She doesn't deserve a sister like you. You could have had so much with her if you had not decided to go against. The only family you have." Emma's teeth sharpened and grew as she began to shift for the first time. "She is the best person I know. And I promise you… If you dare try to lift a finger against her, I will break you."

Zelena wrapped her arms around her abdomen and shook. The smug smile was now gone and she had paled. She had tasted true fear for the first time and it was very unpleasant.

Regina had heard every word that Emma said and tears fell down her cheeks. She had not known that Emma cared that much about her. It touched her deeply. She looked at Emma, seeing her glowing eyes, feeling how hot the room was, she felt as if she were seeing Emma for the first time. It was unexpected. She knew that Emma was a dragon and could see that she had been so close to shifting into a dragon. Had she been anyone else, it would have scared the shit out of her like it had clearly happened to Zelena and to Robin. But because she had known Maleficent a long time, she wasn't fazed. "Emma… Let's go please." She smiled through her tears. "We need to find your sister." She reached out and touched Emma's face. She could feel how hot she was and she loved it that Emma had stood up for her once again. She nodded to herself thinking they would need to have a talk when they got back to Storybrooke once things settled down.

"Wa… Wait! Emma has a sister?" Robin stuttered. He was surprised.

Emma smiled, having started to calm down when she felt Regina's touch. She sighed deeply, leaning into the touch before she took a hold of Regina's hand. "Yes, let's go." She agreed as they left. It was as if Robin and Zelena were no longer there, and it was just the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 12

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. :) Wow! I had fun writing the previous chapter. I look forward to writing many more. Can't believe Emma almost dragoned out! It will happen again eventually. Of course it has to. Lol I'm on a roll here. So much stuff in my head before I sign out for the night. Cheers!

As Emma drove, following the directions to Lily's last known address, she thought back to what happened at Robin's apartment. She had almost shifted. Had she turned into a dragon, she would have caused a lot of damage. She'd been so angry. Zelena's unforgivable behavior had set her off. She had lost her temper. But she would not take back the things she had said. Not when she meant every word of it. Regina had not deserved what they put her through. All she wanted to do was to protect her. She knew Regina was more than capable of defending herself. She knew everything that Regina had been through. The good and the bad, both. Maybe not 100% of everything, but enough to know that she would do anything for her.

Regina was deep in thought. Images of what had transpired earlier unfolded in her mind. Everything that happened with Robin that led to the moment he announced Zelena's pregnancy. She felt betrayed. What Zelena did hurt her more than she would admit. The only member of her family that loved her was her father. And that was true until she adopted Henry. It was a long time before her son learned to trust her, and when he did, she felt his love too. Her father loved her, yet she killed him. Everything she had done all happened because of Cora. It also happened because of Snow White. Regina had done so many bad things. Terrible things that sometimes she felt she didn't deserve to have happiness. After Daniel died at her mother's hands thanks to that brat, Snow, things spiraled out of control and set her on the path to becoming the Evil Queen. Ever since she set the curse in motion and it had been broken by Emma Swan which ironically enough did not appear to have been the real savior in the first place. She had learned to love again because of Henry. And if she realized it, because of Emma Swan. Things were set into motion to make Regina cross paths with Emma. There was Maleficent who was her only friend. They had their ups and downs. Maleficent had also been her mentor. Even when she started her training with Rumple, she wanted to learn more. Regina couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped as she thought about when they first thought Emma Swan was the daughter of Snow White and her Prince Charming. The irony of it did not escape her. She looked at Emma, gazing at her. She was actually the daughter of Maleficent, her oldest friend. What happened back at Robin's apartment only proved it.

"What?" Emma smiled, having heard Regina chuckle.

"I bet you'd make a beautiful dragon Em-ma." Regina smiled wickedly.

Emma grinned. Was Regina flirting with her? "You think?" Emma smirked. She saw the way Regina was looking at her. "I did feel my dragon wanting to come out when I was busy defending your honor." She knew that Regina knew this.

"You may not be the prophesied Savior, but you are most definitely MY savior." Regina's voice was thick with emotion. Emma looked at Regina and swore she saw longing in her eyes. It caused heat to spread from her core.

Before she could answer, she pulled into a parking lot. Her eyes were dark as she considered what Regina had said to her and the way it had deeply affected her. "We're here." Her voice sounded strange.

Regina smiled knowingly as she got out of the car. She gasped softly when she felt Emma take her hand into her own. She felt energy humming as they held hands and wondered if Emma felt it too. A quick look at Emma confirmed it.

Emma was looking intently at their joined hands. Oh how she wanted to have a conversation with Regina. She wanted to tell her so many things. This felt so right. They moved inside the building and found the right room. She began knocking at the door. But there was no answer. She knocked louder again and that was when she saw a guy moving out the corner of her eye. She called out to him. "Hey have you seen a Lily Page? She lives here."

The guy shook his head. "Nah, she left without paying her rent. Damn bitch owns me money. When I see that cunt I will stick it to her and…"

Before he could finish that sentence, Emma slammed into him and had his throat in her hand. It happened so fast. "Don't you finish that. That's my sister you're talking about."

The man sneered at her. "Two of you huh? Don't worry there's enough of me to go around." He licked his lips and grinned lewdly.

Emma saw red and felt so disgusted by this pervert and she began beating him,her fist slamming into his face again and again. Her eyes glowed dangerously and the room became hot. It was happening again like it did when she had confronted Robin and Zelena. She continued until she felt Regina touch her and she felt herself stumble back. Regina's arms around her, helped to bring her fury down and she gasped when she saw her hands had turned into claws and scales. She turned to look at Regina and saw something in the brunette's eyes.

Regina smiled, noticing that Emma was calm again. "Don't worry dear. He had it coming. You probably did the world a favor. Let me help you."

It was then she noticed the damage she had inflicted on the bastard. Slashes covered him, deep jagged wounds and blood all over the place. Her hands dripping in blood. She saw them transform from claws back to normal again.

"Your dragon may just come out fully the next time you lose your temper." Regina replied as she reached down and took a lighter that was in the man's shirt pocket.

"How are you so calm about this?" Emma asked.

Regina simply smiled. "Your mother. I have known her a long time so having a dragon or two as your best friend will do it for you." She winked. "Now how about we torch this place? We can't have anything leading back to you can we?"

Emma nodded as she went about, cleaning the area as much as she could and spreading papers all over so the fire could engulf him better. She couldn't believe she had killed twice already she had not given it a second thought when it happened. She washed her hands and looked at Regina.

The former evil queen watched the emotions on Emma's face. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to judge you for what happened. Hell they deserved it, both of them. You are a dragon. Its a part of who you are. Everything you've believed in has changed. There's no sense in trying to apologize for defending your family. You defended me too. I am sure your mother would tell you the same thing. Let's get out of here." She clicked the lighter and began torching the place. Once she made sure that the fire was burning good and strong, she took Emma's hand into her own and they got into the car.

Emma had so many things running through her mind as she drove away from the burning building. She was glad to see the place was abandoned. She sighed and saw how Regina was still holding her hand. "You keep me grounded. Both times, you grounded me and brought me back." She said, awe in her voice.

Regina nodded and began to wonder on that. It made her rethink everything that had happened. "I am sure we will figure this all out eventually."

Emma was about to reply. But before she had a chance to say something, she saw a wolf in the middle of the road and swerved to avoid hitting it. "What is it with wolves?!" Emma muttered as she looked to see if Regina was okay. She noticed how Regina was clutching her arm.

A few moments passed as they regained their breathing and took a look at their surroundings. Emma got out of the car and noticed that they had flat tire. She sighed and looked at Regina. She saw a sign. There was a trucker's stop restaurant a quarter of a mile away. "Why don't you go get us some coffee? I will take care of the tire and meet you there." She suggested.

A short time later, Emma arrived at the restaurant and smiled when she saw that Regina made it there safe. She sat down at the counter. The place was packed with people and she could see only two waitresses were tending to their customers. "Tire has been replaced…" She looked up to see the waitress. Her eyes widened as she recognized her instantly from her dream. She knew this was her sister. "Lily?"

Lily's eyes widened as well. "Emma? Well damn. If I hadn't had that dream of you a few days ago, I wouldn't have believed it."

Emma's jaw dropped. "You had the same dream I did? Then you know why I'm here."

Lily nodded as tears sprang to her eyes and she threw her arms around her sister. Emma tried to apologize to her twin, "I'm so so so sorry!" Lily hugged her tightly. "I forgive you Emma!" She was feeling so emotional. Lily dragged Emma outside wanting some privacy in the back, she nodded for Regina to join them. "I didn't want the whole restaurant to know… But this needs to happen. We need this Emma. They can't know what we are. They don't understand our magic. I want those people who did this to us, to our mother to pay." She hugged Emma again with everything that was inside her. Emma nodded, knowing what needed to happen. "I agree with you my sister. I love you and I want you to know I have your back. Mama loves you too and wants you to come home with us."

Lily nodded. "I have your back too sis. I love you. I never want us to be separated again." She felt the way Emma clutched her tightly. That was when she felt the tingling in her wrist where her birthmark was. She looked down to see her dark energy binding them.

Emma smiled when she felt the same happening with the birthmark she had under her ear. She saw white energy entwining with the dark energy and began filling them both up. It was happening exactly as it had in their dream and now she felt whole.

Regina smiled through her tears. She had not expected this to happen especially in a land that had no magic. Clearly they were powerful enough for this to happen.

Emma felt so happy, so relieved to have been reunited with her sister. Lily then grinned at her. "I would love to come home with you and…" She looked at Regina with a knowing smile. "Your Queen." She winked and chuckled when they both blushed hard at this.

They were not together yet. They didn't know it but events were happening to bring them together. Regina was surprised but asked anyway. "You've heard of me."

Lily nodded. "I have, yes. I learned the truth because the Apprentice told me. He showed me what happened. I didn't know Emma was my sister until the dream I had. Apparently we have had the same dream. If what I dreamt is true, I will find my true love just like Emma has found hers." She smiled.

Regina faltered at this. Emma had a true love? Of course she was probably talking about the pirate right? She tried to smile, but was not doing a good job of it.

When Emma heard what Lily said, it cinched things and she realized that she was right. It caused her heart to sing with this knowledge. She looked at Regina and misunderstood the look on her face. "Regina… Um you okay? Let's get going. I know mama wants to see Lily. We need to talk soon Regina. There are some things I need to explain to you."

Lily was confused. "Was it something I said? I hope I didn't say anything wrong. If I did, I'm sorry. I thought you two were…"

Regina gave a start and blushed again when she realized what Lily was saying. It was obvious something regarding her had happened in Emma and Lily's dream. They got Lily's belongings and soon they were headed back to Storybrooke. Regina tried to recall everything Emma had shared with her about her dream and had remembered it looked like Emma was keeping something from her. Had Emma dreamt something else about the two of them? What had happened? She remembered what the two of them had talked about regarding Emma's heart and True Loves and why Cora couldn't take Emma's heart. She gave a start as she realized why. Suddenly she knew. She knew the real reason why her mother couldn't tear Emma's heart out like she had with Daniel. She could feel tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She wanted to laugh. It made perfect sense. She still didn't understand the issue of Robin and the damned lion tattoo yet. She would have to ask the Blue fairy about it, she understood this stark reality that was screaming at her. She wanted to test her theory out badly. But it would have to wait until after everything settled down in Storybrooke after Maleficent's impending reunion with her daughter. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her slacks as her heart began to beat faster. She looked over at Emma and everything clicked into place. How she had been able to bring Emma down before she lost it completely both times. How Emma responded to her touch. The way energy hummed around them whenever they made contact. How their magic was stronger together more so than when they were apart. The very reason why Cora Mills couldn't take Emma's heart out was because it didn't belong to her. Fate had intervened in a big way. Cora couldn't do this to her again a second time like she did with Daniel because Emma Swan's heart belonged to Regina Mills. Emma Swan was and is Regina's one True Love.


	13. Chapter 13

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 13

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters. Just my colorful imagination. :) Storybrooke here we come! Lol

Regina had contacted Maleficent the moment they had crossed the line into Storybrooke. She had asked her to meet them at Granny's Diner.

Maleficent looked at Henry and smiled at her grandson. "Your parents are back. They want to meet us at Granny's." She took a deep breath and sighed. The moment she would have her girls back together in her arms was finally here. She was looking forward to holding them in her arms and reuniting with Lily.

Henry lit up and grinned. "Great! Then let's go. I cannot wait to meet Aunt Lily! I know you can't either." He hugged Maleficent tightly before he pulled his grandmother to the door.

Maleficent's eyes had misted over as she smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, it is time." They left, wanting to be there before they arrived.

Lily closed her eyes when they crossed the line and suddenly, she felt stronger than she ever had before. She could feel magic washing over all three of them. "Oh wow…" She breathed deeply.

Emma and Regina laughed as they took a hold of each other's hands. "This is home." Emma smiled.

Regina laughed, a wicked smile on her face. "It's good to be back." All her troubles with Robin and her sister forgotten for the moment.

Mary Margaret and David along with baby Neal had been about to enter the Diner when Maleficent stepped out. She glared at the Charmings. She stared them down.

They looked at the Lady dragon and swallowed nervously. Mary Margaret asked, "Have you seen Emma?"

Maleficent had a cold smile on her face as she moved to glance behind them. She saw Emma's car coming to a stop there. She ignored the fools and stepped aside.

Emma turned her car off and smiled when she saw their mother and her son. She got out d moved to help Regina out and then Lily. She looked at Maleficent and smiled knowingly. "Here's Lily, mama."

Maleficent walked forward, watching her daughter step out.

Lily stood up and looked around at the people of Storybrooke as she laid eyes on the Charmings. She gave them a stone cold look and snapped her head forward. She took dark glee at the fear she saw in their eyes. She then brushed past them towards Maleficent, seeing her for the first time.

Emma and Regina smiled and hugged their son together as a family and moved to join Maleficent and Lily.

Mary Margaret tried to reach out to Emma, but she brushed her hand away and ignored her.

Maleficent embraced Lily and pulled her into her arms. "My baby! My beautiful daughter. I am so glad to see you. I've been waiting for this moment." She looked at Nuri and smiled through her tears. "Thank you baby. It's so good to have both my daughters together with me again where you belong. I love you two so much!" She also pulled Emma into her arms, forming a group hug. She breathed in deeply, memorizing their scents like she would have had they never been stolen from her in the first place. She couldn't wait to share her news, that she had purchased land and a new home for them.

Hook arrived to see that Emma had returned and with her sister. He looked off to the side to see Robin running up to them. "Regina! Can't we talk?"

Before Regina had a chance to answer, Belle came running out to them. "I need help! Please its Rumple. He's in bad shape." She cried. "I don't know what to do."

Emma nodded and looked at her mother, sister and son. "Go inside. Have something to eat. We will be right back." She followed Belle and some others to the Pawn shop.

Regina shook her head. "Now's not the right time." She followed Emma and the others.

When they arrived, they could see that Rumple was laying on the floor looking very close to death's door. Ashen faced and lying too still. Emma was stunned. Then she saw the Apprentice there. He claimed he could help him. He then transferred the darkness to a container he hoped would hold it so he could trap it. They noticed Rumple's heart was now clear as it was put back into his chest. The apprentice stepped back, thinking they were all safe now.

They all took a deep breath and let their guard down. They figured the man knew what he was doing. Suddenly, it all backfired and darkness exploded and escaped outside. Emma's eyes widened up as she grabbed Rumple's dagger and gave chase, wanting to see where it went. She heard Regina calling as she looked around. Everything was so dark. There was barely any light left.

"Where did it go?" Regina looked around worried.

Emma had her eyes peeled as she took in their surroundings, looking carefully. "It's all around us. It has us surrounded."

As soon as the words were said, the darkness chose its target and headed straight for Regina. It's tendrils enveloped the former evil Queen, it began to fill her and merge with her.

Everyone was shocked. Emma moved closer. She wasn't about to let the darkness take the person she loved. Regina shook her head. "No, let me go." She could feel the darkness so deep inside her and could feel everything getting darker.

Emma cried and shook her head. She thrust the dagger into the middle of the swirling darkness and focused on pulling it out of Regina.

"Emma don't do this. Regina could see how determined Emma was to save her once again. She could feel the darkness pulling inside of her. She gasped. It felt like it was tearing something from her as she locked eyes with Emma.

"I love you." Emma continued focusing on removing the darkness from Regina and before Regina could protest again, Emma spoke again, love burning strong in her eyes. "You've worked so hard to have your happiness destroyed." She could feel the darkness take hold of her and transferring itself inside of her. She could see Regina crying. They never broke their eyes from each other as Robin finally moved to pull Regina away. Regina pushed Robin. "No! Noooo!" She moved toward Emma again, not wanting to let her go. She wanted to be there with Emma. She couldn't bear to lose her.

Emma mouthed the words, "I love you!" As the darkness took her completely and she disappeared, the dagger falling to the pavement. Regina sobbed as she moved to the dagger and picked it up. The words Emma Swan shone on the jagged blade. She felt Robin try to pull her into his arms. She pushed his arms away again. "Stay away from me!" She looked around at the group of people who were staring dumbly and in shock at what had happened. She gripped the dagger and tried to summon Emma. "Emma Swan I command you to come to me!" She tried again two more times, but to no avail. Emma was gone. She was heartbroken as she stumbled towards the diner not knowing how she would break the news to Maleficent or Lily and especially to their son, Henry. She was so angry. She blamed Rumple and she blamed that damned Apprentice who had once again put a wrench in things. He had taken away her chance to have that talk with Emma. There were so many things she had wanted to tell her.

Henry looked up, expecting Emma to come walking in with his other mother, but instead, all she saw was the broken woman standing there. His heart dropped. "Where's Ma?" He asked, dreading her answer.

Maleficent stood up, already feeling like something was terribly wrong. Lily's hand went to her mouth as she began sobbing. "No! Not Emma!"

Maleficent ran to Regina as her old friend collapsed. She gasped when she saw the dagger of the dark one fall to the floor with her daughter's name engraved on the blade. She wrapped her arms around Regina and brought her over to their table. "We will find her! I promise you. We will fix this." She silently cursed Rumple. That coward was responsible for this.

Regina shuddered. "Emma said she loves me. She saved me again. That darkness was supposed to take me. Not her. Had so much I wanted to say to her, need to tell her. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Henry had tears falling down his cheeks as he put his head into his hands. "It's because of grandpa. I hate him!"

Maleficent looked at them, trying to make sense of this.

Lily slapped the table hard. "I'll kill him!"

"No. You will not." Regina finally looked up. Her eyes flashed with fury. "We will find Emma first and then we will make that imp pay! We cannot go into this with blind fury. We need to work together and fix this. Emma saved me. She put me first ahead of herself. Nobody else stepped up to save me when that darkness targeted me. Emma was the only one who cared enough about what was happening to me. I am not going to sit around and let Emma be alone in this. I need to be with her."

Maleficent nodded. She realized that Regina loved her daughter. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I will check my resources. We will find her and maybe we will have some answers. I need to do some research and maybe the darkness will give me the answers I seek. It's a good thing I am the Queen of Darkness. I have that to my advantage. Maybe there is another reason why things happened this way. I know with her being my daughter and having had the darkness stolen from her in the first place probably makes her more susceptible to it. Maybe it isn't as bad as it seems. Don't get me wrong, I am pissed off. I know when she killed Cruella, the darkness began to take root in her."

Regina gave a start for a moment. "Cruella isn't the only one she killed." She whispered. "Emma killed another guy earlier today when we were looking for you Lily. I think he was your old landlord or something like that."

Lily cursed. "Shit! That scumbag!" She clenched her jaws. "He was a greedy piece of shit. Always overcharging me for rent and trying to get his grubby hands down my pants." She shook her head. "I left everything I owned there in order to get away from that fucker. I almost let my dragon out, but I ran because I didn't wanna get caught and have to deal with authority again."

Regina looked over at Henry and saw that his hands were covering his ears, no doubt trying to block his aunt's colorful words. "Yeah she killed the bastard. She tore into him and pretty much shredded him. She's got quite a pair of claws on her." She had a small smile on her face.

Maleficent and Lily laughed at this. They couldn't help but to be proud of Emma. "What happened next?" Mal asked.

Regina shook her head. "I would have to tell you that the guy was almost not the only one she could have killed." She went on to explain what happened with Robin and Zelena. Henry listened with rapt interest.

"Aunt Zelena is pregnant with Robin's baby?" Henry was shocked. "I don't know what you think you saw in him, but I don't like the guy. He hurt you and so did Zelena."

Regina sighed. "I don't know either, but I plan to have a talk with the Blue fairy about what Tinkerbell told me regarding who she thought was my True Love. I don't think it is Robin." She looked at them before she continued. "I think it's Emma." She said this softly, but they all heard her clearly.

Maleficent's eyes twinkled as she smiled at Regina. "What finally made you reach that conclusion darling?"

Regina blushed. "A couple of things actually. Remember when we spoke about the dream you shared with Emma?" She asked Lily and then asked Maleficent who was also surprised to hear her daughters had the same dream. Maleficent nodded.

"Well, I thought about it long and hard and came up with several conclusions that made a whole lot of sense. Whenever Emma began to shift, if I touched her, any bodily contact at all, she would calm down. She would lean into my touch, almost as if she craved it, and her dragon would calm down. And I thought back to the day my mother tried to rip her heart out like she did with my first love, Daniel… Something must have prevented her from doing that. I need to see if I can extract Emma's heart because even though it is something I can do easily, I get a feeling that powerful magic is protecting her heart. Belle told me that only her True love would be able to do it and that something in her heart would reveal itself to us. If she is my True Love, it would explain why this is happening. Tinkerbell is what makes me so confused. A long time ago she had stolen fairy dust to help me find out who my true love was and it had revealed Robin because of his lion tattoo." She explained. "That's what I don't get."

Maleficent's eyebrows shot up as she realized something. "A lion you say? I have a family crest I need to show you." She waved her hand and their family crest appeared. All four of them looked at the crest. There were two great dragons holding a shield that depicted three lions on the front. One was black, one was red and one was gold. A knight stood holding the shield and upon his helmet was an apple shaped, red crown and perched on the top of that crown was a white swan holding a branch with a red apple hanging at the end.

Regina's jaw dropped when she saw that family crest. The meaning became clear to her. "Does this mean…"

Maleficent answered while smiling. "Your lives were always entwined. You and my daughter have a destiny together. Already, we know what the dragons represent. The lions represent royalty. And we know who the swan is." She smiled. "The apple branch in its beak represents everything the swan holds sacred. Everything it would protect with its life. You."

Regina felt weak in her knees as she realized the implications of what she was being shown. "I need to confirm this once and for all." She then called the Blue fairy.

She arrived, looking a bit nervous with Maleficent's presence at first. "You called?"

Regina nodded. "I need to clear things up about Tinkerbell and what she revealed to me." She then explained everything to Blue.

"You know why Tink lost her wings before she gained them back?" Blue asked.

Regina nodded. "Because she stole the fairy dust to help me find out who my true love was."

"Exactly." Blue smiled. "That action alone put a glitch in revealing your true love. Once fairy dust is stolen, it's rendered useless. The fairy dust would not be able to show you the truth. It would only add confusion. Had Tink gotten the fairy dust with permission, you would have gotten the real truth revealed to you." She explained. "If you'd like, I could show you the truth." She offered.

Regina thought carefully. "I think I would much rather find out myself. I know another way. I better go home. Coming Henry? Mal? Lily."

Maleficent shook her head. "I have a place now. Lily and I could see you tomorrow? If you hear from Emma, let us know."

Regina nodded as she promised to let them know. Soon she arrived at her home. She didn't feel like dinner so when Henry went to his room, she headed to hers. She slipped inside the dark room and slipped her shoes off and waved her hand, putting on comfortable clothes. She then realized how cold the room was. She turned her lamp on and gasped. "Emma?"

Emma gave her a dark sensual smile. "Miss me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 14

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters. Just my imagination. Emma has just become the dark one and now is sharing a moment with Regina Mills. :) Let's see what the night will bring to them….

Regina took in Emma's appearance. She looked so different from what she used to be. It was a stark contrast to the Emma she knew before the Darkness had taken over her. Her skin was pale like ivory, smooth and unblemished with a certain sheen of glow. Her eyes were dark, her lips red. She wore some kind of dark leather that hugged every curve of her body in all the right places. Seeing Emma like this was strangely appealing. Regina blushed at the dark thoughts she was having at the moment. It was almost like when she was the Evil Queen. She took a deep breath, wondering why she was thinking dark thoughts when she had banished her Evil self from her body. She bit her lip, her thoughts straying again to all the wickedly fun things she used to do before she cast that curse.

Emma laughed. She had seen those dark thoughts in Regina's eyes. "You know, I could make all that happen and so much more dear." She purred sensually as she moved closer to Regina. She brought the brunette closer and inhaled deeply, relishing her nearness. She moved closer, wanting to kiss her so badly. She wanted to claim her and make Regina hers, body and soul.

Regina moaned softly, almost giving in to that moment. She wanted this so much. But she needed to talk to Emma. She wanted to make sure it was really her and not just as the dark one. "Em-ma… As much as I really want to do all this with you… I need you to hear me out first please. I want to speak to you as Emma."

The dark woman looked at her for a moment and nodded before she allowed herself to change back to Emma so Regina would feel comfortable enough. "Alright." She giggled as she bounced onto the bed and waited for Regina to start. "It's really me. I promise, it's not going to be anything like that pathetic little coward. I am more me than I have ever been. But I am here to listen to you before I explain. So now the floor belongs to you Madam Mayor." Emma smiled.

Regina let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Okay. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. When you saved me… Um no… Before you saved me… I had been wanting to tell you some things before everything happened the way it did. I've been rethinking my priorities and the feelings I have for you. I don't know where to start, but this bond we have is really powerful. I heard you say you love me. Do you mean it Emma?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Every word of it. Every action I made for you. Everything I have done. I would do it all again if it meant you would get your happiness. I promised you that I would make sure you would get that and so much more." She took Regina's hand into her own and saw that Regina was crying. She wiped her tears away. "When that bastard and your sister hurt you, I wanted to take your pain away. I wanted them to hurt the way you did. And in case you doubted it… I don't want the Pirate. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time." She admitted.

Regina smiled as she asked her, "Even if I were the Evil Queen once upon a time?" She had a wicked smile on her face.

Emma chuckled. "Even then. And I have seen you in all your glory once upon a time. It turned me on." She winked.

Regina bit her lip. "Do you trust me completely?"

"With all my heart, my Queen." She answered.

With that declaration, Regina thrust her hand into Emma's chest and took a hold of her heart. She removed it easily. Her tears fell as she realized the significance of this moment. She brought her heart up between them and they looked together. There, engraved on Emma's dark heart in flames was a lion. A dragon entwined in a lover's embrace. Their initials burned strong on their chests. Regina knew right then that nothing would be the same again. She kissed her heart before she thrust it back inside of Emma. "I love you Emma Swan." She pulled Emma closer and kissed her passionately.

Emma moaned sensually, feeling deeply affected by what had happened. She took Regina into her arms and their clothes magically disappeared. Her tongue searched for admittance and Regina opened her mouth with a moan of her own. She could feel energy moving around them, binding them, moving inside each other as their passion rose. Both reaching, both giving, wanting each other, not wanting to stop. Both women panted, rocking against each other, moving inside, thrusting, allowing magic to come over them. Their climaxes exploded and magic poured through them. They didn't want it to end just yet. Emma gathered her Queen in her arms and they disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. She brought them to a clearing she had visited often. "I'm not done with you, my Queen." Emma chuckled, loving the look she saw in her eyes. "I did say I would help you make ALL your wishes and desires come true. But I am going to give you a choice. If we move forward, there is no going back."

Regina's eyes were dark with desire. "You can do that? You can bring the Evil Queen back?"

Emma grinned wickedly. "Oh yes I can. Only if you want me to. Once we do this…"

"Do it please!" Regina moaned.

"Then think about her. Imagine what it is like to have her merging with your body. Let her come. Let her take over. Don't fight it. Let it happen. Tell her how much you want her, need her, body and soul." Emma began making love with her again, using her dark magic once more to bind them. "Yes!" She moaned when Regina began to thrust against her harder. She could see the changes coming over her as a wicked laugh sounded. Emma felt her dragon wanting to claim her. She moaned, feeling her body heat increase. Her nails became sharp and her teeth grew sharper. She couldn't hold back any longer as she bit Regina's neck and held onto her as their climaxes rushed through them. Magic was thick in the air around them as they lay entwined together under the stars. Emma kissed her deeply as she held her close. She used her magic to heal Regina's neck. She was marked and now mated. Emma smiled, satisfaction written all over her face.

Regina chuckled wickedly, loving the look in Emma's face. She was feeling completely sated. "You're mine Em-ma Swan."

Emma laughed, loving how delicious her Queen was. "And you're mine, Queen."

Regina turned to look at Emma, her eyes roving over her. "And you said you'd explain to me about this whole dark one thing you have going on."

Emma grinned. "Yes I did." She smirked. "The darkness recognized something inside me as it filled me. It recognized that I had darkness stolen from me. It returned what was missing and gave me so much more. It was supposed to happen. And now Rumple is trying to find a way to steal what is mine for himself. I will not let that happen. The darkness showed me his plans. I just have to do what it takes to ensure that it will not happen. Rumple doesn't care about the natural order of things. He is a coward that is thirsty for power. He has no idea what love is. That is why he will never be happy. He thinks power is the only companion he wants. I am going to wreck his plans and put them to a stop permanently." She watched Regina to see how she would react.

Regina thought about it and realized what Emma said made sense. "Rumple did not do a good job being the dark one because that was not meant to be his path. However with you being the daughter of the Queen of Darkness herself, it's in your blood. You were born for this. This is your destiny." Regina's eyes widened at the truth of what she spoke. "You were made for this and it makes so much sense. When Snow stole you from your mother, she destroyed the chance for Rumple's savior to be born so he could destroy her and take the darkness from her. Oh boy, that threw the wrench into his plans!" She laughed as she realized this. "We need to make sure nothing happens to help Rumple along."

Emma smiled and nodded. "We need to kill him"


	15. Chapter 15

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 15

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. How did you like that wicked twist? Lol I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. :) now on with the story…

Regina smiled sensually. "That imp will not know what bit him until it's too late. Pun intended." She chuckled darkly.

Emma laughed as she took her wife's lips into her own. "You got that right baby."

Regina then had an idea. "You know what I would love to do? Make love with you in dragon form. Would you like to see what my dragon looks like? She bit her lip and smiled seductively at her.

Emma was ecstatic. "I would like that so very much." Her eyes grew darker with pure desire. She could feel her dragon rearing its head. Her dragon definitely wanted to come out.

Soon, both women broke apart long enough to shift into dragon forms. Regina looked so beautiful, black and purple. Emma growled softly with pleasure, loving her wife even more if that were possible. Emma was a black and red dragon, magnificently beautiful in all her dragonic glory. They memorized each other, inhaling their scents until Regina mounted her. *Surprise.* Regina had wanted to take Emma this way. Both women had the ability to shapeshift in any form they wanted. Yes Emma was a dragon and so was her mother and sister, but they were powerful.

Emma threw her head and moaned with pleasure. *Consider me pleasurably surprised love.* Regina thrust into her with passion and loved this form of intimacy between them. She had every intention of marking and claiming Emma just like Emma had claimed her earlier. The dragons made love, moving in a mating dance as they climbed to greater heights of pleasure. Just before They climaxed, Regina bit Emma's neck, holding her tight as she came hard inside of her. *MINE!*

*YESSSS YOURS!* Emma growled, in climax as pleasure rippled through her. They lay together in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Later, they were back in their human forms, still holding each other. Regina sighed happily. The sun was starting to rise. "You know, your mother and sister are worried about you. So is Henry. Maybe we should get back home."

"Home." Emma smiled as they got their clothes back on with magic. She chuckled when she saw what Regina was wearing. "I imagine the folks in town will wanna run, seeing you in all your Queenly glory." She smirked.

The queen laughed. "Yes home. It's your home now. Besides they will have to get used to seeing me like this. I love your new look darling." She purred, seeing Emma back in her dark leathers. Regina got her cellphone out and called Maleficent and let her know that Emma had been found and they wanted to meet back at Granny's Diner. She also called Henry who had just woken up and told him to meet them there too.

Maleficent was thrilled that her daughter had been found. She went to wake Lily up and saw that she was awake. She looked like she had not had any sleep. "Regina called. She found your sister." She was so happy and it showed.

Lily lit up and jumped off the bed. Suddenly, she was feeling relieved."Oh I'm so glad!."

Maleficent nodded. "They will meet us at the diner soon. We'd better get ready."

Soon they had gathered at Granny's. Some of the other folks were just arriving, getting ready for their meals. They still gave Maleficent and Lily strange looks and talked quietly amongst themselves. The only person Lily noticed was the brunette with red streaks in her hair. She gave her a small smile, hoping that she wasn't as judgemental as the others there.

Ruby noticed Lily watching her and it did something to her. She knew about the rumors of what happened with her friend Snow/Mary Margaret, but the rumors did not quell her curiosity. She was sure there was a reason for everything. Maybe she would find out for herself. She had been gone during the weekend due to it having been a full moon, but now she was back. She looked back at Lily again as she brought their drinks. She offered her a smile. "Is there anything else you'd like me to get you?" She started, and noticed that Henry was sliding into their booth.

"Hey Ruby!" Henry grinned. "Mom found Emma!" He was clearly excited and happy.

Ruby was a bit out of the loop. She noticed that Mary Margaret and David were sitting at another booth with baby Neal. She was surprised that Henry had not elected to sit with the Charmings.

"Hey that's great… What am I missing here?" Ruby asked.

Henry grinned. "Maleficent is my grandma and this is Lily, my Aunt. She's Emma's twin sister…"

Mary Margaret called to Ruby. "You don't want to be hanging out with them…"

Lily hissed in Mary Margaret's direction. Maleficent looked over at her nemesis. "What makes you any better than you you baby thief."

Ruby could feel the tension building in the Diner. "Mary Margaret. Why are you judging them? You might as well be judging me too seeing I killed the boy I thought I loved. You don't tell me to turn away our customers just because they are who they are by nature." Her eyes flashed with hurt.

Lily was surprised to hear this. Suddenly she knew why. Ruby smelled like a wolf.

Before anything else could be said, a plume of smoke appeared and Regina was standing there, her arms around Emma's waist. Both women were grinning wickedly.

"It's the Evil Queen! She's back!" Leroy yelled.

Other people started talking about how the dark one was there too. They were saying that they were all doomed.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret stood up and they started to shield Neal. They were clearly frightened.

Henry looked at his parents, surprised at what they were wearing. He walked over to them. "Mom? Ma?"

Emma smiled at her son, love in her eyes. "Hey kid. Its really us. We would never hurt our son." She opened her arms.

Henry smiled as he ran into their arms and hugged his parents tightly. He was relieved to have them there.

Regina kissed the top of Henry's head. "I love you. No matter what those people say, remember we love you.." She glared at the people and they grew quiet. She then smiled at her family. "Shall we?"

Lily grinned as she stood up when they arrived at their table. "Welcome back sis! You had us worried."

Maleficent smiled, having seen that clearly her daughter and Regina had been together. She hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. She could see the marks on their necks. "May I say congratulations darlings?" She chuckled knowingly. "Welcome to our family Regina." Her eyes twinkled.

Ruby was surprised and could smell the dragon in Emma. She knew what those marks meant. "You're mated!" Ruby beamed.

Lily whooped happily. She rubbed Henry's head when she saw her nephew's confusion. "Hey Kid, this means your parents are married. In the way of the dragon that is."

"That's great! Now my family is together. I'm glad for you guys!" Henry was thrilled.

Emma and Regina were beaming happily like a couple of newlyweds.

The Charmings stared at them with disapproval. Mostly on Mary Margaret's part. "This isn't right. This should not be happening. This is an abomination."

Maleficent stood close to her daughter and daughter in law. She could see they were both glowing. But then she had to hear Snow open her mouth. She growled softly as she turned to look at the other woman.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "What's the matter with you? If you don't like this, you and your family can leave. I thought you were my friend. But clearly, I don't know you."

Granny finally made an appearance. "I agree with Ruby. This place is not open to discrimination. Get out!"

Emma and Regina smirked wickedly. "Before you leave, you can be sure we are not going to let what you did to our family slide. You still need to pay." Emma replied as they sat down while the Charmings left as well as the dwarves.

Maleficent smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality." She then looked at the two of them. "Do you have anything else to tell us?"


	16. Chapter 16

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 16

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Let's see what happens next lol

Regina smiled. "We talked and what Emma shared with me after I found her… Or more to the point, she found me." She chuckled. "And what she said made so much sense. But before we get there…" She shared a smile with her wife and Emma took Regina's hand into her own and kissed it tenderly.

"Do it baby." Emma gave her permission.

Regina kissed her and caressed her face before she plunged her hand into her chest and took her heart out.

"Mom!" Henry jumped in surprise.

Emma patted his leg. "It's okay kid, look."

They all looked at Emma's heart.

"Truest Love in the purest form." Maleficent murmured. "The Lion is you Regina, and the dragon is Nuri." She breathed.

"That's amazing! First time seeing that happen by the way." Lily remarked.

Emma chuckled as Regina put her heart back where it belonged. "That's her specialty." She winked. "Anyway, being the dark one is my destiny. Not Rumple's. The reason why he is the way he is, is because he was never born for that life. He is a coward and a failure. His fear is what made him lust for power. He has never known what it is to love unconditionally. His parents never gave him that. He may have loved his son, but not enough to give up the power he gained. He didn't even want to give it up for Belle. He was not meant for the life of the dark one. I am because of my heritage. I was born for it and I am more than capable of dealing with who and what I am much better than Rumple would ever have. Rumple is working now to steal what belongs to me for himself. The darkness showed me what I need to do to stop him permanently. I feel bad for Belle, but that imp will never change. The reason why the darkness went after Regina in the first place was to test me. It knew I would step up and take the darkness instead of letting it take her. It sensed more than just the darkness already growing in my heart. It knew who I was because of you mother dear." She smiled at Maleficent.

Maleficent nodded. "Because you are my daughter. Both of you have darkness in your blood. Its chosen you to be the next Queen."

Henry was learning so much from his family. "So it's not a bad thing is it?" He asked. He was still trying to get used to the idea that his family was different. He was trying to understand the whole point of Heros and Villains and why they were always at war with each other. He was just starting to grasp it. He was getting a different perspective of things. Maybe Villains were the real victims in this. Maybe the heros had pushed them to act out, to lash out.

Ruby had been listening as she cleared tables. She couldn't help but to be curious about everything that happened.

Granny saw how distracted Ruby was and dismissed her.

Ruby thanked her as she took her apron off and moved to join them. "Mind if I sit here?" She pulled up a chair.

Lily smiled. "Sure, help yourself." She winked.

"Hey Rubes." Emma smiled. She then continued. "Yes. You will always be the Queen of Darkness, it doesn't matter how many others will follow in your footsteps and there will be others as long as we carry on your bloodline. Those who do not share our blood will not be able to hold such positions. The darkness decreed a new Order after that whole fiasco with Rumple and those who were before him. They are getting ruthless, they want to take control and to destroy this world and other worlds. The balance will be disrupted and things will be out of control. This is why I must kill Rumple before any of that has a chance to happen. I know what needs to be done and I will need your help."

Maleficent felt so proud of her daughter. "Count me in darling. I will do whatever it takes, my sources are yours to use."

"Count me in sis. I want in on the action." Lily grinned.

Ruby smiled. "Can I offer my services, I am a wolf and I would love to help."

Regina smiled. "I believe since I am one of the Queens of Darkness, we should enlist the aid of all those who do not want Rumple to destroy what we have. Your help would be appreciated."

Emma grinned and kissed her wife.

Just then, the door opened and more people came in. Regina looked to see who had showed up and groaned.

Emma turned to see what Regina was looking at. "Must be lunch time." She looked at the time. Sure enough it was. Robin had arrived with his band of Merry Men and others had arrived too. They ordered their lunch and then Hook arrived as well.

Robin moved to their table, seeing Regina and what she was wearing. He saw Emma and noticed she was the dark one. He didn't understand what was going on. "Regina? Why are you dressed like the Evil Queen?" His eyes widened, thinking that maybe the Evil Queen had kidnapped Regina and had everyone under her spell. He took his bow and arrow and pointed it at her. "What have you done with Regina?!"

Emma did not take kindly to seeing a weapon pointing at her wife. Her eyes glowed dangerously as she stood up, ready to take action.

Regina rolled her eyes and sneered at Robin. She waved her hand and the weapon disappeared. "Really Robin? You would point at a woman? I am Regina. The Queen is just a part of me again. I should have never gotten rid of her in the first place. Now I am whole again. The way I dress is none of your business."

"I...I'm sorry Regina, I didn't realize… I… Can we talk?" Robin asked. "I miss you and I am sorry about getting your sister pregnant... I didn't know she wasn't Marian."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Regina sneered. "The point is you chose her. Not me. I am so glad we aren't together anymore. You make me sick. And oh by the way… That Lion tattoo does not dictate who my true love is anymore. That was all a farce." She laughed as she moved to sit on Emma's lap. "Circumstances revealed the truth to me, that stolen fairy dust was rendered useless because it was STOLEN. If you were my true love, you would never have chosen Marian in the first place. I do believe THAT dead woman of yours was your true love." She smirked and then kissed Emma.

"You can't mean that Regina." He didn't like seeing how Regina was all over the dark one. "You've been corrupted by the dark one." Robin decided.

Emma laughed. "Oh really? If you recall, before everything changed, who was there for Regina? Who protected her from those out to get the Evil Queen's blood? Who stood by her when she was framed? Who got her out of a burning building? Tell me. Who stepped up when the darkness came for her? Certainly not you forest boy." Her voice was thick and husky.

Regina gave a delicious shudder when she heard Emma speak. "I am so lucky to have you as my wife, my mate, my lover." Regina moaned.

Robin was red faced and very angry. He stormed off.

Hook heard everything and sighed. He would not get in the way of True love. He was smarter than that. He ordered a drink and then left.

Lily laughed. She then looked at her nephew and then at Ruby. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure!" Ruby smiled as Henry nodded and they walked out together.

Maleficent had a wicked smile on her face. She then looked at Emma. "I'm going to see about talking to my sources. Maybe pay a visit to Rumple. Get a feel of things." She was not about to let the imp get his hands on her daughter's power. She was going to see if she could get him away from his pawn shop.


	17. Chapter 17

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 17

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

Emma smiled at her mother. "Here, put this in the pawn shop. It will absorb all magic power he is hiding there and store them. Once they have been absorbed, this will be magically placed where no one will be able to find it or access it except us. And look for this." She gave her mother the drawing of the item she needed. "I will place it where it belongs. Be careful."

"You too darlings." Maleficent smiled knowingly at the pair as she inhaled deeply before she left in a plume of grey smoke.

Regina grinned wickedly. "Let's go home." She wanted to celebrate with her wife. They vanished in dark smoke and arrived at their mansion. She kissed her wife passionately, both of them panting heavily. Emma lifted Regina and put her on the counter and moved her hand between Regina's legs and removed her panties. She moaned at how soaked she was.

The doorbell rang, interrupting them. Regina groaned as she stood on wobbly legs. She smiled when she saw Emma put her soaked panties in her pocket. Regina then opened the door. "What the hell do you want?!"

Emma joined her wife and saw who their visitor was. "Zelena?"

Zelena noticed their clothes were disheveled. "Sorry, did I interrupt a hot and heavy make out session?" She looked at the women who were staring daggers at her.

"I hate repeating myself. What the hell do you want?!" Regina growled.

Emma crossed her arms and her eyes began to glow with a warning.

Zelena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't get so dramatic. I came to bury the hatchet."

"In my back no doubt." Regina retorted.

Zelena sighed again. "Please. Can I come in? I just want to talk, I promise. Then if you still want me to leave, I will."

Emma could see that Zelena was telling the truth. She looked at Regina and nodded at her. "Alright." She stepped aside for the redhead.

Regina continued glaring at her sister, but she let her in. They moved to the living room and Zelena sat down in a plush chair. Regina sat on another chair. Emma stood there just in case she needed to take action if need be. Zelena looked at how Emma stood next to Regina's seated form. She could see how protective of her Emma was.

Zelena took a deep breath. She was trying to sort out where to begin. "I just wanted…" She started and swallowed again. "Look, Emma you were right. I know I can be a bitch and a callous one at that. I don't know how to act any other way. Love is not a concept I understand." She looked at Regina and continued. "I think I was angry because of how my life started. I felt deprived and alone. Maybe that's not a good reason for the way I act. But jealousy is the only emotion I understand next to anger and hate. I'm angry because I always felt our mother made a mistake choosing you to be queen when I am the firstborn. I don't understand why she did what she did and I took it out on you. I thought you had the privileged life, that you were a spoiled brat. I didn't know what our mother put you through, maybe I still don't. All I know is ever since Rumple showed me the truth of who you were and who you are and that you were my sister… I hated you. And until you and Emma came to confront me… I didn't really know you. I don't know you as anyone else but… the… evil… queen…" She then realized what Emma and Regina were wearing. Shock and confusion showed on her face. "Um…"

Regina's eyes twinkled wickedly as a small smile formed. "Yes?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to laugh.

Zelena felt awkward. "Um… I hated that Rumple was training you when I already knew how to use my powers. I felt like our mother should have picked me instead of you, and I know it sounds petty, but that's how I felt. The family who took me in didn't even want me. They were afraid of me. Afraid that I would hurt them. When my mother died, my father would drink. He would stay drunk and then come home and degrade me, bring me down, hit me. And finally one day he snapped and told me they were not my real parents. I tried always to be a good girl for them. But I was never good enough for them." Zelena scoffed. "I took off. I had enough. I decided if I wasn't good enough to be a good girl for them, then I would be wicked and damn good at being wicked."

Emma looked over at Regina and could see she was affected by what Zelena was sharing with them.

Regina spoke then. "Well I'm sorry for you. Sorry that I didn't know I had a sister. Our mother kept that fact from me. But then again, she never thought about anyone but herself. Did you know that Rumple trained our mother?" When Zelena shook her head she continued. "Mother loved their lessons together. He taught her everything from this book. All the dark spells, black magicks. She learned to love them more than anything. Rumple and Cora were like two peas in a pod. She was not interested in love. She always said love is weakness. And for a long time, I believed it too. After mother killed Daniel the man I was going to run away with to marry, she laughed at me when my heart was breaking and that's when she threw that love is a weakness in my face. She claimed she was doing me a favor and that I would thank her for it." She scoffed. "She had arranged to have me be married to the King. I was only 18. He was an old man. I did not love him. She forced me to marry him because she wanted to have the royal title in our family. That is why she got rid of you because she got pregnant with you when she was supposed to be engaged to a prince who was becoming king. She knew if they knew of her affair, that she would never be allowed to marry into a royal family. Instead, someone else found out and tattled to the King. He banished our mother and married that girl. And they were Snow White's parents. Our mother had already gotten rid of you and lost everything. Then when she was training with Rumple, she decided on a plan for vengeance. She killed Snow White's mother. Then she had me marry the old man. Eventually, I had someone kill my husband. I hated him. He raped me every chance he had. Of course that's how I became Queen. Still jealous of my life? If it had not been me, it would have been you. Do you think you would have enjoyed being raped every night by that old man who would only use my body and use me just like an ornament in his court. He never let me do what a Queen was supposed to do. After he died, things became easier for me. I was still taking lessons from Rumple. I pushed our mother into a portal out of my life until she found a way back. When she did come back, it was only briefly before karma caught up to her in the form of Snow White. She killed her." Regina said all this while watching Zelena. "Still wanna switch places sis?" She watched her, eyes flashing darkly.

Zelena was speechless. She didn't know what to think of what Regina shared with her. She shook her head. She felt numb. All those years of being angry, all those reasons she had for hating her sister just seemed to slip away. The silence between the sisters were interrupted by the sound of Emma's stomach rumbling.

Emma chuckled. "Sorry ladies I better get something to eat."

Regina looked at her wife. "Again?"

Zelena looked at Regina, a small smile on her face. "Can we start over?" She looked at her stomach. "I don't know how I will get through this pregnancy. I'm sorry for hurting you. And I am new at this whole thing. I don't know how to be a mother."

Regina looked at her sister and sighed. "Alright. But don't bring Robin here. He is obsessed with me. I don't want him. You can have him."

Zelena grimaced. "I was only using him to hurt you. Look where it got me. He's not my type." She stood up and followed Regina to the kitchen.

Emma was eating some of her favorite foods, a grilled cheese sandwich she made and fried chicken and some pickles.

"What are you eating Emma?" Regina looked at her wife.

Zelena's eyes widened as she watched Emma. "If I didn't see this with my own eyes, I would say I am not the only one who is growing a child." She rubbed her abdomen and smiled. "So who's the father?"

Emma dropped her fork as she and Regina shot a look at Zelena.


	18. Chapter 18

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 18

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. I really love Zelena even though she can be more like a child. It's not her fault having been raised like that. Lol I adore her sassiness. :)

Zelena chuckled at the way they were looking at her. "What? The way she's eating is a pretty classic symptom of a woman who's expecting. Didn't you go through this before with your kid?" She pointed out to Emma.

Emma thought back to all the times she had made love with Regina, but it was all very recent. It was too soon for any symptoms to rear its head right? She'd remembered what she went through with Henry the first time she found out she was pregnant. It had been a bit quicker than the norm. But she had no one to be there for her the first time around. But then again, that was outside Storybrooke. This town had magic and things were moving along faster. She stood up and reassessed her situation, using her senses to see if it were possible. With Emma and Regina being very powerful and with Emma being a dragon, and with the magic they shared, it was not going to be a slow, normal pregnancy. She looked at Regina. "It's true." She whispered.

Regina gasped as she moved to her wife's side. "When did it happen?" She asked.

Emma looked at her, hurt at the question at first until she realized what Regina was really asking.

Regina was trying to figure out how and when the moment of conception occurred. She pulled Emma closer and held her, she looked down between them at Emma's still flat abdomen, she was imagining what Emma would look like swollen with their child. She wondered what she had looked like when she was carrying Henry.

"It could have been the night I became the dark one, or it could have happened in the clearing, or when we were in dragon form." Emma laughed softly. "Any one of those deeds could have resulted in this."

Regina was all smiles as she kissed Emma. "We're having a baby." She was so happy. She almost forgot her sister was there in the same room as them.

Zelena was surprised. "You mean there's no Father?"

Emma laughed. "Technically there is. Only its your sister who got me pregnant." She loved how Regina was kissing her neck and caressing her flat abdomen.

Maleficent had Rumple distracted as she did what Emma instructed having left the items there to take care of all the magic in the Pawnshop that the imp had hidden. They had moved to the cabin.

Lily was with Henry and Ruby. They'd been enjoying their stroll and when Lily got the go ahead from her mother, she grinned at her nephew and Ruby. "Its time." They moved to position and then Lily let her dragon out and began breathing fire she destroyed every item that had been drained of power, leaving no residual traces behind. Henry was awed by the fire and by his Aunt in dragon form. He had yet to see what his mother looked like as a dragon.

Belle ran out as this was unfolding. "What do you think you're doing?! Stop!"

Ruby grabbed Belle. "This needs to happen! Rumple has to be stopped once and for all. If he doesn't he will destroy everything. Everything! You know he will never stop with his lust for power! He doesn't know how to love you the way you deserve to be loved! Why are you pining for that coward? It's gone on long enough."

Belle struggled in Ruby's arms, but Ruby was stronger. She began crying. "Rumple is going to be so furious!"

Maleficent smiled when she saw the flames in the distance. She'd knocked Rumple out and taken his cane away.

Emma then felt the darkness talking. She looked over at Regina. "It's done. Now I need to make sure Rumple is taken care of. Coming my Queen?" She had a dark smile on her face.

Zelena was intrigued. "Mind if I come along?"

Regina had an evil smile on her face. "Let's go, it's a beautiful day for a barbecue." She laughed. The three of them vanished in smoke and appeared in front of the Pawnshop.

Emma grinned, loving her sister's handiwork. She saw her sister in her beautiful dragon glory. She saw her son and the smile on his face. She was looking forward to when they would share their good news with their son. She decided to let her dragon out and join her sister for a few minutes. She did then she nudged her sister. *Love your handiwork dear sister!*

Lily beamed, loving her praises. *I've always wanted to do something like this.* she chuckled. She sighed deeply. It was then she smelled something on her sister. Her eyes widened as she focused on its source. *You… You're pregnant?*

Emma's eyes twinkled with joy and nodded. *Don't say anything to Henry yet or mom. We want to surprise them.*

Lily beamed and nudged her sister happily, sharing in the happy moment.

Regina watched the sisters with a huge knowing smile. She had a feeling she knew what Emma told Lily. She looked over at Ruby and Belle. Ruby was watching the dragons' interaction with interest. Her wolf senses were working overtime. She looked over at Regina with surprise in her eyes.

Regina smiled and put her finger on her mouth indicating for Ruby to keep quiet about it. It wasn't the right time just yet.

It was then that Henry noticed his Aunt Zelena was there. He looked at his mother. "What's she doing here?"

Emma and Lily had changed back and rejoined the group as Regina answered their son. "She is family. We're working things out." She smiled at her sister.

Zelena nodded. "Hey Henry, I am sorry for what I did before, but since I am going to give birth to your cousin, I figured it's time for a fresh start." She smiled.

Henry nodded. "Okay."

Soon, they arrived at the Cabin. Emma entered and the first thing she saw was her mother tied up. She saw red.

"Didn't think I was going to make this easy for you did you Deary?" Rumple scowled.

Belle gasped and ran in. "Please let her go, don't hurt them!"

Lily growled as she began to shift.

Regina snapped at Rumple. "You think you've won? No not by a long shot." She flicked her hand and Rumple flew back hard. They all watched as two items fell out of his pocket.

Emma picked it up and noticed it was a magical potion along with a kind of dark crystal wand. She glared at Rumple. "Still trying to steal power for yourself you little bastard!" She waved her hand and the items disappeared. Rumple was now left with nothing to use against them.

The moment Emma grabbed Rumple in an iron grip within her hand which was now a scaly claw, the binds fell off Maleficent and the Queen of Darkness stood up.

Belle looked at Emma, her eyes wide. "Don't kill him please."

Emma growled. "If I don't, he will try again." Her eyes glowed as she brought Rumple outside still dangling in her grip. They followed them outside as Emma, Lily, and Maleficent let their dragons out. They tore into Rumple who was beyond redeemable. When it was over, Maleficent took Emma into her arms after they had changed back. "When were you going to tell me your news?"

Emma chuckled as she shared a look with Regina who was walking up to them with Henry. "I was waiting until we were all together."

"What news Ma?" Henry asked.

Regina decided to answer. "Your mother and I are having a baby. How do you feel about being a big brother?"

Henry lit up. "Awesome!"

Zelena smiled, "Now my little green bean will have a playmate."

Maleficent looked at the redhead who she had been hearing about. She noticed that things had changed between Regina and Zelena since the last time they spoke.

Belle was mourning the loss of Her Rumple but a part of her knew that they were right. Rumple would never have changed. She wiped her tears away, trying to be strong.

Ruby reached out to Belle, wanting to be there for her friend. She led her over to the others. "It's going to be okay. We are all going to be here for you."

Emma turned to look at Belle. She felt bad for her but she was not sorry for what they had to do regarding the imp. "I'm sorry for your loss, but you will survive and you will find someone who truly deserves your love. It may not seem like it right now, but I promise you will find your happiness."

Belle looked at her friend and could see how sincere Emma was. She nodded. "Thank you."

They all headed back to town where they saw how everyone was working to put out the fire.

Regina smiled and kissed Emma before she called for everyone's attention after the fire had been put out. "Thank you for coming together to help put that fire out. Some good will come out of all this. We will rebuild and make a new arcade for the children to play. We will also create a new bowling alley."

Some of the people cheered while a few others stared coldly.

"I think it's time we had a new Mayor." Mary Margaret spoke up. "I'm running for Mayor." She decided.

Emma scoffed, she couldn't believe the gall of the woman.

The look on Regina's face was very dark. She stared Mary Margaret down. "You can try. But you won't win." She smiled. The Evil Queen was ready. The game was on.


	19. Chapter 19

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 19

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. So… Mary Margaret challenged Regina for the Mayoral position. Regina accepted. But she is in it to win it. :) she's not one to back down from a fight. Lol

Emma glared daggers at Snow. Her eyes were very dark and cold. She moved to where the Charmings were. "You're upset because of me. You're taking it out on my wife and that is unacceptable. Ever since we found out about your involvement in the kidnapping of my sister and myself, and you've been caught… You've been attacking my family left and right. Now you want to take on Regina's duties? You will not win."

Mary Margaret slapped her. "I'm your mother!"

For a moment everything grew completely quiet as if before a storm. Even David was shocked that his wife had struck Emma. He stared at her with his mouth open.

Suddenly, Snow was sprawled on the ground as she had been knocked back with a blast of magic.

"You will not touch my wife! I should tear your heart out and end you!" Regina was beyond pissed off.

In the next instant, Maleficent had Snow White dangling, her grip around her throat. "She's MY daughter you stupid pathetic little girl!" She turned into a dragon and people began screaming and running for cover. She wanted so badly to devour her.

David ran up. "Please! Don't kill her… I'm sorry for my wife's behavior. Just don't hurt her please?"

Emma looked at her mother and saw how David was pleading for Snow's life. "Mother, allow me."

Maleficent growled at Snow White, a look of pure hatred in her face. But when she heard her daughter, she dropped her not gently.

Snow White stood up as Emma moved to stand in front of her. Her eyes were cold without any emotion, she stared a moment before she thrust her hand into her chest and tore her heart out. She saw the fear in Snow's eyes as she did this. Emma smiled evilly. She could hear Regina laughing as she did this. "Is this your Vision dear Snow? Is this what you were afraid would happen before you decided on cursing my sister? Is this when you decided her life would not matter if you poured my darkness inside her? This when our mother had just given birth. I should crush your heart. I should end you right here, right now. Have you any idea of the consequences of your actions? You are one judgemental, spoiled little bitch! You think you have that right to decide my fate?! You thought by taking away my choices, my life, my family away that I would be your perfect little Savior? You think just because you have a bunch of dimwitted little dwarves at your beck and call, that everyone will bow down to you?"

Snow stood very still, staring at Emma. "But Regina is the Evil Queen! You can't be with her… She can't be your wife. Maleficent is a villain, so is she!" She pointed at those around her who were watching this with interest.

Emma squeezed Snow's heart, watching her double over in pain. "Don't forget dear, I have your heart right here. Who are any of you to say who is a Villain or who the supposed heroes are here?" She said this loudly for everyone to hear. "Have you ever wondered what got them to be in their point in their lives? You Heroes act like you're the only victims. You think you're better than they are? Rioting and storming the castle every time something goes wrong. Panicking and jumping conclusions, raising your torches and swords just to punish them for lashing out, I don't care. Since I've become the dark one, you've avoided me, you're teaching your sons and daughters to hate those who are different. To condemn them for being who they are. You're no better. I am so glad to be Maleficent's daughter, to have a beautiful sister like Lily here. To have an amazingly , beautiful Evil Queen for my wife, to have Zelena as my sister in law. She looks beautifully green doesn't she? And then we have our beautiful werewolf here, Ruby. You all almost went after her when you believed someone else's lies about her. Do you get what I am saying at all? And one more thing, and this is very important to me." She walked over to where Regina and Henry were and stood with them. "Our son. You all love him right? Well he came from me just as I came from Maleficent, this beautiful woman who happens to be the Queen of Darkness herself. Regina here raised him beautifully even when she was and is always the Evil Queen. I am so glad she took care of him when I couldn't. It was fate that brought me home in the form of this young man. I love him so much and I am so proud of him." She caressed his cheek with her free hand. "I would like to make a promise to you Kid. I'm never going away again. I Am going to be a better mother this time around." She chuckled. "I look forward to being a mother again, and I do not want to miss out on anything again. I know Regina gave me her memories of raising you and all. But this time it's going to be even better."

Henry smiled and hugged his mother tightly. He knew she meant every word she said. "I know it will."

Regina smiled through her tears as she kissed her wife.

Zelena smiled when she heard what Emma said, Ruby beamed, Lily grinned, Maleficent smiled, proudly. Even Belle smiled.

Snow was stunned. "You're pregnant? Does Hook know?"

Regina and Emma rolled their eyes. That woman could be very aggravating. Regina then had a very wicked gleam in her eyes as she turned to look at her nemesis. "No you idiot! I knocked her up. Yes. Me!" She smiled at the look of disgust on Snow's face. "I only wish I had done that before when you still thought she was yours. Its funny, I have wanted her for a long time but things happened and now here we are. I am so glad I got her pregnant." She smiled, her eyes dark with desire.

Emma laughed, feeling wicked as she kissed her wife passionately. "Oh yes you most definitely did, and I love you for that."

"But…" Snow tried to speak.

Emma squeezed her heart again. "There's no buts here. Now unless you don't want me to feed you to my mother or squeeze your heart until you die, leave."

"Can I have my heart back?" Snow asked.

Emma grinned wickedly. "No. I believe this belongs to you my Queen." She murmured, giving Snow's heart to Regina.

Regina had the biggest, most beautifully evil smile on her face as she held Snow's heart in her hand. She was oh so tempted to put Snow out of her misery. But she decided not to. "Thank you Em-ma I am going to have so much fun with this." She laughed.

Maleficent loved how her daughter did that. It was positively, wickedly genius! She chuckled, pleased at the outcome.

Even Zelena was surprised by this. She chuckled. "Well that was deliciously wicked!"

The folk had a mixture of reactions to what had happened. They still did not know what to make of all this.

David pulled his wife away. At least she was alive. He would think about how to get her heart back. That is if he could. At the same time, he was unsure because of what happened with Emma. She had brought up many good points. Sometimes his wife spoke without thinking things through. At the same time, he and his wife missed Emma and how it was until it all went down like this. He looked over at Maleficent as they walked away and he could finally see what it was like for her when she lost her daughters. He finally realized it was true. Emma was never their daughter. It was very hard for his wife to grasp this and they had been happy when she was first pregnant. They had screwed up big time and they were paying for it.


	20. Chapter 20

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 20

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. I am going to move this forward a bit by a few weeks… Here we go…"

Ruby had been working at Granny's she was in a very good mood as lunch hour started. She and Lily had started dating. Surprisingly, her Granny seemed to have taken a liking to Lily. She was relieved because she really did not want to argue with the only family she had. She remembered a conversation she'd had with her.

*FLASHBACK*

As they finished cleaning up for the night and closing up the Diner, Granny looked at her granddaughter. "You've been hanging out a lot with that other Dragon… Lily is it?"

Ruby had blushed and nodded. "She's amazing! And being with her… It helps me feel like life is better with her in it." She admitted. "And before you say I'm making a mistake…"

Granny had smiled and shook her head. "She knows what it's like to have a beast inside."

"What?" Ruby had not expected Granny to say something like that. "Are you saying you're okay with this?"

Granny chuckled. "I like her. She's a feisty one, that one. Like I was once upon a time."

Ruby broke out in a huge grin as she ran and hugged her grandma. "Thanks Granny!" She kissed her cheek.

Granny then ushered her out the door. "Don't keep a lady waiting. You hear me? Go on dear. Out with you." Her eyes were twinkling. She smiled as Ruby ran out to meet Lily.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Lily arrived at the Diner and smiled when she saw Ruby. She moved up to her and enveloped her from behind, kissing her neck.

Ruby squealed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry babe, you must have been so deep in thought that you didn't use that wolf nose of yours to smell me coming." Lily smirked.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her neck and grinned before she planted a kiss on her lips. "We still on for tonight?" She asked. They had been looking forward to this night. They had wanted to experiment with the moon's effects on Ruby.

"Yes babe, I would love to experience it with you. My dragon is ready." She winked.

Emma decided to make a quick stop at the station to drop off her letter of resignation. She had other plans and being the dark one when people feared her was putting a hamper on things, not to forget to mention, David worked there too.

David looked up when he saw Emma there. "Emma… Hold on a second please." He wanted to talk with her.

Emma sighed and turned to face him, keeping her cool. "What do you want?" She had hoped to avoid seeing him. Seeing him made her stomach churn and she was feeling slightly nauseus. She rubbed her small baby bump and looked at him, waiting.

David looked down, seeing where her hand was. He sighed. "I'm really sorry. I know you're probably sick of hearing me apologizing. What my wife and I did was wrong. I know that. We really did not know the Apprentice was going to send your sister away. And it was wrong to use the egg as a vessel. We crossed the line…"

Emma interrupted David. "Stop speaking for your wife. I am not interested in hearing you apologize for that bitch. If you have something to say, don't bring her up. Don't speak for her. Do you understand?"

David nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Emma looked at the man and could see remorse in his eyes. Maybe it was her pregnant hormones, but she softened a bit. She nodded. "Alright. You apologized. Let's leave it at that."

David nodded again and looked like he wanted to ask her something, but thought better of it not to ask for his Wife's heart back. It wasn't the right time and he didn't want to push his luck. Not if he hoped to make amends first and to get Emma to warm up to him. "Congratulations…. On your uh pregnancy." He pointed in her general direction.

"Thanks David." Emma offered him a small smile before she disappeared in smoke.

David let out a breath of air. He was still getting used to the changes in their lives. But he was glad that encounter with Emma had gone better than he thought.

Regina had finished making lunch when her wife appeared and kissed her deeply. She loved the way pregnancy made her look. She rubbed her bump lovingly. "I bet you are hungry little bit yes?"

Emma laughed softly, loving what Regina said. "Oh yes we are."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Zelena smiled. She was now living there with her family.

"No I got it Aunt Zee." Henry ran to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Belle. You okay?" He could see something was bothering the town librarian. "Um… Come in."

"Thank you." Belle gave an awkward smile as she moved inside.

Regina and Emma came when they saw who was there.

"You okay Belle?"

Belle tried to smile but it looked like it was half way to a frown.

Regina was concerned. "We're about to eat Lunch would you like to join us?"

Zelena came and did something she normally wouldn't do, she put her arm around the woman's shoulders and led her into the kitchen. "Come, sit here." She pulled out a chair and when Belle sat down, she sat next to her.

Belle sniffled, surprised at their hospitality, but at the same time, she appreciated it. "Thank you. I was out for a walk and there was nothing else to do. I didn't feel like going to work today. I woke up and it was just too quiet." She was feeling lonely and it had hit her hard today. She was still getting used to a life without Rumplestiltkin. She had thought about all the times he kept hurting her by making the wrong choices. She had only come to accept that he would never have changed. She was coming to terms with that.

Zelena rubbed her back. "You don't need to be alone. You can stay here if you want." She was trying to be nice.

Emma and Regina agreed. Emma reached out and took a hold of Belle's hands and squeezed reassuredly. "We are glad to have you here Belle." She smiled at her as Regina got out an extra plate and silverware and put it in front of Belle. Soon, they were eating dinner.

After dinner, Regina looked at Belle and smiled. "Would you like some wine? It's not fun to drink it all by myself."

Emma and Zelena chuckled knowingly.

Belle smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I would love to."

Regina was more than happy to oblige as she got out two wine glasses. "Red, white, blush? We have many different kinds."

Belle was touched by Regina's generosity. It was ironic. She'd been her hostage before for so many years, and now here she was about to drink wine with that same woman. "It doesn't really matter." She blushed.

Regina smiled, "Blush it is then." She chuckled as she took out a bottle of one of her best blush wines. She then poured in the glasses and gave one to Belle.

Emma was watching this with a smile on her face. She had known what Belle was thinking through all this. It was one of the perks of being the dark one, knowing a person's deepest thoughts.

Zelena smiled. "You know, I've been reading books on pregnancy and child care. You know, the books you gave me?" She started.

Belle smiled and nodded as she sipped her wine. "I hope they're helping you learn what to expect. Books have always helped me to pass time when I first met…" She stopped herself and nodded.

"Oh they help alright, some of the things sound horrible though." Zelena made a face.

Emma chuckled. "When I first went through it with Henry, I really didn't have much reading material except for what the prison library had which was mostly old outdated hand me down books. But I made do with what I had. It wasn't easy."

Henry looked at his mother and smiled at her. He was just glad to have her in his life now.

"You have us to help you now. You're not going through this by yourself anymore." Regina kissed her wife. She felt so lucky and happy that she was going through this with her.

Emma smiled knowingly as she pulled her wife closer once Regina set down her glass and then she murmured into her ear promises of what they would be doing soon.

Mulan and Aurora ran through the portal and soon found themselves in Storybrooke. "That was close." Mulan said as soon as the portal closed. She looked at Aurora. "You okay?"

Aurora's eyes had grown wide as she looked behind Mulan. "I didn't know SHE'D be here." She whispered.

Mulan turned quickly and pulled out her sword, defending her. "Maleficent."


	21. Chapter 21

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 21

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Uh oh! Aurora face to face with Maleficent! What's gonna happen next? Let's find out…

Maleficent stood there, amusement in her eyes and dark smile. She chuckled at how Mulan was defending Aurora. Mulan's sword pointed straight at her. She gazed back at Aurora who was standing behind Mulan. "Now that's a nice improvement. Her sword seems to be bigger than your Prince Phillip's."

There was a hint of a smile on Mulan's face when she heard what Maleficent said. She still held the sword in case Maleficent decided to make a move. "What are you doing here?"

Maleficent stared at Mulan, a smile dancing wickedly on her face. "I live here. What are YOU doing here?" She tried to get Aurora to speak up. "Did you dump Phillip for HER sword?" She was in the mood to play with the girl.

"Phillip's dead." Mulan replied curtly.

"Ahh so guess he didn't have what it takes. Hmm has someone put a spell on your lady friend rendering her unable to speak?" Maleficent was disappointed. But she was not surprised. Aurora was always such a dainty little girl. "Welcome to Storybrooke. I'll be seeing you around." She disappeared in smoke.

Mulan looked at Aurora. "She doesn't seem so bad."

Aurora looked at her incredulously, not believing she said that. "She's a monster! You know what she did to me!" She scoffed. She put me under a sleeping spell! I told you that. And she turns into a dragon!" She waved her hands amicably.

"Well I didn't hear you saying that to her." Mulan sheathed her sword. "Maybe we better find Emma or Snow."

Aurora nodded, she was looking forward to seeing other familiar faces. "Emma can probably protect us here."

They headed downtown.

"Let's get something to eat first. We haven't eaten in a long time." Mulan pointed out. Soon they smelled food in the air and were led to Granny's. They moved inside.

Granny saw then enter. "Have a seat. The menu is on the table." She had a waitress serve them drinks and take their orders.

A few minutes later, Emma arrived with her wife. They were hungry, especially Emma. Belle and Zelena were with them too. Emma noticed Mulan and Aurora and looked at her wife. "Look who is in town." She smiled.

Aurora was relieved to see Emma. She waved them over. "Oh good! We were looking for you and…" Her eyes trailed down. "You're pregnant? Um… She then noticed who was with Emma. She didn't trust them, but she saw Belle and Phillip had told her about the woman who saved her.

Mulan smiled. "It's good to see you Belle." She then looked at Emma and smiled. "Congratulations."

Emma smiled, "Thank you. We couldn't be happier." She chuckled, holding Regina close.

Aurora was quiet as she took in the other details of their appearance and looked over at Mulan. She whispered, "I don't know… There's something wrong here."

Emma smiled amusedly. "I see you've noticed my new get up. Don't worry, I'm still me with a few other changes. This beautiful lady is my wife, the lovely Regina Swan-Mills, who others know as the evil queen. Just don't get on her bad side, and you will get along beautifully. This beautiful redhead is her sister, Zelena. She's like my new BFF." She winked as the sisters were trying hard not to laugh, but they started giggling.

Belle smiled. "It's really okay. Emma is the Dark One but she is nothing like the previous one. He was really really bad. Not in the same equation as Emma." It was the first time she admitted this about Rumple.

Aurora still was wary, but she needed to talk to Emma whether or not she was the Dark One. "We escaped from the Enchanted Kingdom. Something was chasing us here but I think we're safe now except for…"

The door opened and Maleficent strolled inside. "Except for her!" Aurora stepped behind Mulan, clearly frightened. "That's Maleficent, she's the one who put the sleeping spell on me…"

"Oh you're still upset about that, at least I know you aren't mute." Maleficent laughed. "Still hiding behind Mulan's sword?" She smiled evilly. She absolutely loved to torture Aurora.

Emma chuckled, "Hello Mother." Her eyes twinkled wickedly.

Aurora's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide like saucers. "She's your mother?! I thought Snow was…"

Regina laughed softly. "It's a long story. But yes Maleficent is her mother. Emma also has a twin sister who is out on a date with Ruby. Snow White's never been her mother."

Emma had a sly grin on her face. "You'll have to forgive my mother. She can be such a tease. Just don't take it personally. She's been very angry for a long time. And for a very good reason."

Maleficent smiled. "You can put your sword down Mulan. Yes, I put a sleeping spell on Aurora, but at least I didn't kill her. That would have been too easy to do. I hated your parents." She said to Aurora. "Your father raped me. I had to make them pay. I wasn't about to let him get away with it." She was being very blunt with her.

Aurora's mouth hung open in shock as she heard what her father had done to her.

Maleficent wasn't done. "Your mother knew what your father did to me and she didn't care. That's why I did what I did. That's why I attacked your father. He deserved it."

Aurora shut her mouth, she was still shocked by Maleficent's revelation. It would take a while for her to come to terms with this. She had thought she knew everything but then she had to hear this.

Mulan watched Aurora and felt bad for her. She sheathed her sword and rubbed her back. "Come on, sit down."

Maleficent smirked as she moved to another table with the others.

Emma looked at them. "When you're ready. Come see me." She gave them her address.

Ruby and Lily found a spot deep in the woods next to a creek and prepared the place. Ruby looked at the darkening skies and then at Lily. "I can feel my wolf. She wants to come out." She had planned to have Lily chain her up, but the dragon refused.

"If I can be myself as dragon, you can do the same as wolf. Just remember to use your senses." Lily removed her clothes. "Memorize my scent. Let it become a part of you." She inhaled deeply as she held Ruby in her arms. "You smell so good." She murmured as her eyes began to glow. She then turned into a Dragon and lay there, waiting for the wolf to come out.

Soon, Ruby's eyes glowed a golden color and began to shift. She felt a nudge on her mind and opened her mind up to communicate. She could hear Lily encouraging her to not be afraid, to embrace herself. Suddenly, she was a beautiful wolf. She inhaled deeply, smelling Lily and realized her wolf did not want to attack Lily.

The dragon moved closer to Ruby and growled softly. *My mate. Mine!*

Ruby shivered deliciously as she felt waves of desire washing over her. It came from Lily. She eyed the dragon, loving that they were there together tonight.

Lily nudged Ruby, knocking her onto her back. Ruby nipped at Lily and growled with desire as they rolled together, wolf and dragon. They bit at each other as they changed back partially to their human forms and proceeded to make love, they were not completely human, half way through their change, they wanted to make love like this after claiming each other. They grunted and moaned, moving together thrusting and rocking together until they climaxed hard together. They lay panting on the forest ground in the aftermath. Lily's magic had bound them together.

Ruby felt sated and extremely happy as she basked in the afterglow.

Lily grinned, she was in awe and heads over heels in love with her wolf. "My dragon now recognizes you as my mate." She kissed her neck where she had been marked.

Ruby chuckled knowingly. "My wolf has also claimed you." She caressed her neck which had also been marked.

Mulan and Aurora had decided to take a room at the bed and breakfast. They would go see Emma in the morning. It had been a very strange night for them and they hoped morning would be better. They still had to tell Emma about what had been chasing them.


	22. Chapter 22

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 22

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. This has been such a fun story to write, I am nowhere near done anytime soon. But just wanted to let you all know I have been working on several stories. While I love a good swanqueen pairing, I also enjoy dragonqueen too wink wink. If you want to check out Scales and Hearts, feel free to do so. ;) And thank you guys for your encouraging words. I love you xo

The following morning, Regina was snuggling with Emma in bed. They were feeling very energized and ready to face the new day. Regina traced symbols on Emma's baby bump, loving on their child growing there. "You know, I always wondered what it would be like to be pregnant. But ever since mother forced me to marry Snow's father, I did not want to bear his children so I made a potion to render myself barren. While I am glad I did not get pregnant by that rapist, I find myself…"

Emma smiled as she looked at her wife. "You want to be able to experience what I am for yourself. I could help you." She kissed her, seeing the hope again in her eyes. "I want to help you. I love you so much Regina, you deserve this too." She tried something. She focused deep inside of Regina. And she saw what she was looking for. It did look like there was a curse there, but it had weakened considerably. The constant use of their lovemaking had weakened the curse Regina had placed on herself all these years ago. Emma smiled, "It's not as impossible as you think. I do believe I could get you pregnant. Just let me know when you want to do this and we will make it happen." She used her hands and sent energy into her abdomen, revoking the weak curse completely.

Regina gasped and arched her back at the magic she felt Emma pouring inside her. When it was done, she felt different. "We should wait just a little longer." She smiled, feeling happier and better. She kissed Emma and then kissed her baby bump. "That doesn't mean we can't practice." She chuckled. "I do feel ready, but you're pregnant, maybe we should wait until the baby comes?"

Emma chuckled. "We could if that's what you want. But very soon, I will be too big to fit in my clothes. I'm going to have to add to my wardrobe." They knew they had only found out about her pregnancy a few weeks ago, but already, she looked like she was 5 or 6 months pregnant. That was one of the joys of having a magical dragon pregnancy. They had already gotten the nursery set up and ready. "I have an appointment with Dr. Whale. He called me to let me know their new equipment had arrived to replace their broken ones and he wanted to let me know they could help us find out what we are having."

Regina beamed. "I would love to know. And to see our baby."

Emma laughed. "Well then, we better get ready. We need to be there this afternoon and I am hungry."

"When are you not?" Regina teased her wife, kissing her as she got up and they went to get ready.

A hour later, Mulan and Aurora found themselves at the steps of Regina and Emma's home. Aurora was nervous but they knew they needed to do this.

The doorbell rang and Zelena answered. "You're here to talk to Emma?" When they nodded, she let them in, leading them to the living room. "Have a seat. Relax. You look like you're about to faint." She smirked. Aurora looked so nervous. Mulan on the other hand was very relaxed. Zelena couldn't help but to be amused.

Emma smiled when she saw who had showed up. "Ahh yes you wanted to tell me about what chased you through the portal that brought you two here?"

"That's correct." Mulan nodded. "We were worried it would find a way to find us here. Something happened, and well… Aurora here was in its way. I helped her to get away and to safety."

Emma nodded. "And what was chasing you?"

"A dragon. It was like nothing we had ever seen before. Aurora said it reminded her of Maleficent and that's why she freaked out when she saw her."

Aurora nodded. "It looked like her but it was bigger and it made everything so dark. We couldn't see where we were going and we were so glad to have made it through the portal. It was chasing me because of this…" She gave Emma the keychain she had dropped the last time she was in the Enchanted Forest with Mary Margaret. She put two and two together and decided to call her mother and sister.

"What's going on Emma?" Mulan asked.

Regina answered, having been there long enough to know what was going on. "I think she figured out who was chasing you but needs Maleficent to confirm her suspicions.

Aurora squirmed in her seat, not looking forward to seeing Maleficent again.

They arrived with Ruby at Lily's side. Maleficent moved to Emma. "What exactly were you told?" Emma then explained to her what Aurora shared. She then looked at the keychain that belonged to Emma. "This has your scent all over it. And you smell like me and your father. You and Lily smell the same."

"You think our father figured it out?" Emma asked.

"I would think so. If what Aurora described of the dragon, then your father is trying to find you and most likely was trying to figure out why Aurora had your keychain."

"So… What is his name?" Lily asked.

Maleficent sighed. "He never really told me. He said I could name him so I called him Adiran. He had come to me saying he heard my desire to have a child. I could tell he was more than just a Dragon. After we did what we did, he was gone. I never saw him again. And soon, I realized I was pregnant."

Emma and Lily shared a look. "So you really have no idea who our father is?" Emma sighed and rubbed her abdomen. "I hope we find out soon, because if he finds a way into Storybrooke…" She let the words hang.

Regina held Emma in her arms. "I am sure he is just curious about you. He knows he got Maleficent pregnant and he probably wanted to see how you two turned out." She smiled.

Emma nodded and was in the mood to change the direction of their conversation. "So, sis, I see you and Rubes took the next step." She smiled happy for her sister. "Congratulations." She chuckled and winked at Ruby.

Lily and Ruby grinned, Ruby blushed and giggled. "Thanks Ems." They hugged each other and Maleficent welcomed Ruby into their family.

Aurora was still worrying about the whole situation. "But what if he comes after me again?" She said aloud.

Regina looked at the princess. "Scared honey? Don't worry. I am sure he will lose interest in you once he is reunited with his family."

Maleficent smirked. "I think she has a phobia of dragons. I really did a great job of ensuring that." She winked at Aurora.

Aurora glared at the dragon.

Lily and Emma giggled.

Mulan simply shook her head. But she was trying to bite back a smile. "Aurora, maybe we better go. I think visiting with a house full of dragons is enough excitement for you today." She took Aurora who was more than happy to get out, and they left.

As soon as they left, laughter erupted.

Ruby chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I kinda feel bad for Aurora. But that was cute."

Lily giggled. "Oh yeah. Mom loves to get under her skin though."

Emma laughed as she leaned into Regina. "She just needs to loosen up and relax. I admit I do enjoy seeing Mom push her buttons."

Regina had a wicked smile on her face. "That's because she's good at it. Speaking of which, I am in the mood to have some fun soon."

"We'll do that right after our appointment I promise." Emma's eyes were dark. She was feeling naughty.

"I hope I'm invited." Maleficent smiled wickedly. "I mean both to your appointment and to an afternoon of fun." She chuckled.

Zelena laughed. "I am going to visit Belle at the Library, see you all later." She left in green smoke.


	23. Chapter 23

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 23

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Now it's time to find out what our favorite ladies are having! Lol

Zelena arrived at the library, looking for Belle. They had been hanging out a lot lately. Belle helped her with learning a lot of new things. Whether it was about her pregnancy, or about knitting or about history, they shared something in common, their passion for reading and learning new things. And they enjoyed each other's company. Belle told Zelena of her travels and in return, Zelena told Belle of her life in Oz and all the things she'd discovered about herself. There were so many resources and tools they had at hand at the Library and Zelena took advantage of it every chance she got. She even got her hands on books that were not available to the public and Belle allowed Zelena to study them while they kept company. One day, Zelena caught the librarian unawares and Belle had her nose deep in a kama sutra book for lesbians.

Zelena had a truly wicked grin on her face. "Thinking of switching to the other team honey?" She said into Belle's ear.

Belle jumped in her seat, dropping the book as she blushed deeply. She was embarrassed having been caught red handed. "I-I ummm I was just ummm…" She sputtered.

Zelena chuckled, pleased that she had caught Belle in this delicious predicament. "Maybe you're not as vanilla as you seem." She winked. "You know, you don't have to be anymore."

Belle continued blushing. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"I could help you." Zelena smiled wickedly, challenging her, daring her to refuse. She was testing her friend. A part of her hoped that Belle would go for it. She reached out and brushed a stray hair out of Belle's eyes and allowed her hand to move to trace her jawline.

Belle gasped at the way Zelena was looking at her and when she felt the redhead touch her tenderly like that, it caused her heart to beat faster. Her eyes moved to Zelena's lips and she swallowed nervously. She nodded her consent, afraid to say anything just yet. She was afraid her voice would fail her.

Zelena smiled knowingly, glad that Belle had agreed. They had been getting closer and closer lately. Belle was getting more protective of Zelena even more so because of her pregnancy. She wanted to be there for her every step of the way. And for the past week or two, Belle had been thinking of Zelena and her thoughts had started to turn intimate. She'd been too shy to talk to Zelena about it, about her feelings. She had been afraid to destroy their friendship and ruin things between them. When Zelena had caught her looking at that book, she had been imagining them doing all those things together. She had often wondered what it would be like to be with a woman. And she was about to find out.

Zelena pulled Belle up and pushed her onto the table before she closed the distance between them. She pushed the books out of the way and then captured Belle's mouth into her own, kissing her deeply, her eyes dark with desire. Her pregnant hormones were not helping her.

Belle moaned at the urgency in Zelena's kiss. She saw a flash of rainbows pushing out as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around her, wanting more, not wanting them to stop. She felt Zelena move her hands underneath her skirt and instantly, she was wet. She helped her by lifting her hips and moved to help Zelena out of her clothes. She wanted to feel her too. She moaned when she felt how soaked the redhead was. She finally saw her completely for the first time. She loved what she saw, the swell of her motherhood. "You're so beautiful!"

Zelena smiled as she took in Belle's beauty. "As are you." She murmured as they began to make love. They didn't care that there was a chance someone could walk in on them. They needed this more than anything. They thrust into each other, moved together wanting more, giving in to their passion, their desire for each other. Panting heavily as they climbed towards their climax, higher and higher until waves of pleasure crashed into completion. They screamed each other's names as they came down together. They panted, their breaths slowing down as they held each other and kissed tenderly. Belle's hand moved to caress Zelena's baby bump, loving on the little one growing inside her. She knew Robin was the father, but she already loved the baby as if it her hers. Zelena loved how Belle made her feel and for the first time, they felt complete, whole. They had declared their love for each other.

At Doctor Whale's Emma was laying on her back with her shirt pulled up, revealing her swollen belly. A nurse was with Dr. Whale as they put a cold jelly on her belly. Regina held Emma's hand as they shared a look of love with each other. Maleficent was standing with Regina as the three of them turned to look at the monitor when they heard heartbeats. Regina gasped, loving the sound she was hearing. Emma was beaming as was Maleficent.

Doctor Whale moved the wand around and they could see things more clearly now. It was slightly harder because clearly, they were inside an egg. But they could make out the forms of two babies inside. "Looks like you're having twins. It seems to run in your family." He smiled. "I really cannot see too much more, but it seems they might be girls."

Both Emma and Regina were smiling through their tears as they saw their babies. "Twins." They were feeling elated at this news.

"You'll be giving birth as a dragon." Maleficent was feeling so proud. She was so happy that she was there with them for this moment in their lives.

Regina was over the moon happy as she kissed her wife, loving her even more for being the mother of their daughter, for these precious gifts. "I love you so much. I cannot wait to welcome them in our lives and to see you give birth to them." After the nurse took some pictures and printed them out, they received several copies and gave one to an extremely proud grandma dragon, Regina had asked the nurse to let her clean Emma's belly. She had not wanted anyone to touch Emma anymore. She cleaned her belly lovingly and then kissed her bump, telling their daughters how much she loved them.

Emma smiled, loving this side of Regina. She loved how protective she was. She reached down and caressed Regina's head when she did this, she turned to look at Maleficent who was smiling knowingly. Soon Regina helped Emma up and she smoothed her shirt lovingly and kissed her wife deeply. "Let's celebrate our way. I feel like being naughty with you on the town." She admitted what she wanted to do.

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. "I think it's a good thing Emma is no longer the sheriff. Everyone is frightened. It's just like old times, except we have a dark one with us. Shall we see how much we can get away with?" She had a dark gleam in her eyes.

Emma had a darkness in her features as she smiled. "It might be fun to see how far we can push them. They are so uptight and so quick to judge. Let's do this." She was game. It was time to teach the folk a thing or two. Would anyone be brave enough to stand up to them or would they actually be able to teach them to lighten up? They just wanted to let loose and have fun. They wanted to break some rules before they would get back to reality. It didn't hurt to be bad and to have fun. Did it? They vanished in smoke and arrived in the middle of downtown. They were more than ready to let loose.

Some people stopped in their tracks and eyed them, wondering what they were going to do. The three of them stood in a line. Regina, Emma, and Maleficent. They exchanged wicked smiles with each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 24

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. So we are about to have a showdown! Lol just remember, its for fun. :)

The good people of Storybrooke had been doing their daily routines when they saw their Mayor with this truly evil smile on her face and they braced themselves knowing exactly what the Evil Queen was capable of. They knew what Maleficent could do and having an evil Dragon in their midst did nothing for their nerves. But Emma, they were unsure about. She had come into their lives as a Savior a few short years ago. But ever since Emma had turned out to be one of Maleficent's daughters, and had turned into the Dark One. She was nothing like the previous Dark One and he had been horrible. Emma on the other hand had yet to show what she could do. Seeing that Emma and their Evil Queen were together in every sense of the word, they knew they were pretty much done for.

A tight-lipped Mary Margaret marched up to them with determination. "What do you think you're doing?" Ever since Emma had taken her heart out and refused to return it, she had become sullen and withdrawn. Until now. She was either very brave or very stupid knowing they had her heart. She had never been one to back down from protecting her people and she wasn't about to start now. Her eyes traveled to Emma's belly and then back up at her. "Don't do this Emma. This darkness isn't you."

Emma had a dark smile on her face as she stared Mary Margaret down. "Step back. You're not running this show." When Mary Margaret refused to move, Emma pushed her back with a blast of dark energy. Mary Margaret had flown back and was now sprawled on the ground.

Regina laughed evilly when she saw what Emma had done. She waved her hand and a ball of fire appeared as people started screaming in horror. She threw a fireball at a pickup truck and watched with glee as it burned.

Maleficent grinned wickedly as she moved over to Snow. "You want darkness? I'll give you darkness." She transformed into a dragon.

When the people began to run, Emma put up a wall around them so they couldn't run very far. When they ran into the wall, they were knocked back off their feet. Emma laughed.

From inside the Library, Belle and Zelena heard the commotion coming from outside. They looked at each other, their curiosity piqued. They got dressed just as someone burst in on them, yelling about a dragon outside.

Zelena was intrigued, wondering who had decided to dragon out on the town.

The man tried to hide himself in Belle's library. "No, not in here." Belle tried to shoo him out.

Zelena rolled her eyes and decided to allow herself to turn green. She moved to look under the table and with a wicked smile on her face, said BOO!" The poor man was startled as he scrambled away. Zelena continued following him out of the Library out into the chaos taking place outside.

Belle then locked the doors and turned to see what was going on. She moved across the street to Granny's and sat at a table outside to watch them. She had joined Ruby and Lily to see what was going on. Lily grinned at Belle, "They are having fun at their expenses. They haven't killed anyone yet. Those people are running scared." She laughed.

Zelena looked at her sister and saw her throwing fireballs. She looked to see Emma trapping some people with her dark magic and torturing them. She then saw David running to defend his wife against the dragon who had pinned Mary Margaret down. Zelena laughed. "Someone forgot to invite me to this party!"

Regina heard her sister and looked at her before she laughed. "Have fun! I most certainly am!"

Zelena grinned, feeling more than ready to have some fun. Using magic, she conjured her broom and got on, taking to the skies and proceeded to give chase and knock people off their feet.

Just then, Mulan And Aurora had returned from their walk. They were shocked to see what was going on. Misunderstanding the situation at hand, Mulan had run, sword at the ready as she jumped in to help David with his wife.

Maleficent knocked Mulan out of the way. "Stay out of it!" She roared, fire came out of her mouth as she knocked Charming 's sword away and picked him up with her other claws. Snow white was struggling to get away.

When she saw the big bad dragon, Aurora started screaming, fearfully as she tried to find a way to defend herself. She reached for Charming's fallen sword, struggling to keep the heavy sword up.

Lily smirked when she saw this. She couldn't resist as she decided to join in on the fun. She turned into a dragon and moved behind Aurora. She tapped her shoulder with a claw. Aurora turned around and when she saw the other dragon, she promptly fell on her butt.

Emma laughed when she saw her sister join in on the fun. She decided to join her family and turned into a dragon as well.

Seeing Emma turn into a dragon was a very big eye opening experience for Mary Margaret. She had not expected to see that happen and for the longest time, she had insisted that Emma was their daughter. She had been too stubborn to see the truth for what it was. Maleficent let the Charmings fo when she saw what they were seeing. The dragon smirked, loving the look on their faces. "Now you know!" Her voice rumbled.

Having three dragons in the middle of the chaos was proving to be too much for some of the residents. Even though nobody was really hurt, even though nobody had been killed, Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men had run into the town, ready to defend the people against the dragons. Robin Hood aimed his arrow at one of the dragons and let it fly through the air.

Emma roared when the arrow struck her side. Regina screamed when she saw her mate had been hit, she poofed to her side and the dragon transformed back into Emma. Regina's heart broke as she saw where the arrow went. She used magic to clear the area around the arrow so she could get a better look. She saw it was embedded just below her rib cage. Her eyes shot to Robin who was standing there in shock. Maleficent turned back to herself the moment she saw what happened to her daughter. She moved to her side and used her powers to see if the arrow had hurt the babies. She sighed with relief when she saw the arrow had not penetrated the shell another half an inch and she would have lost them. She wanted so bad to destroy Robin for hurting her daughter and nearly killing the babies.

Regina got into Robin's face, dark fury shone as she thrust into Robin's chest and tore his heart out. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! You almost killed MY family!" She gripped his heart and squeezed.

Lily rushed to her sister's side as the magic that surrounded the area dissipated to reveal that nothing had been really torched. It was almost as if everything had been an illusion. The people looked around in confusion as they slowly came to the realization that none of them had been really in danger. It had all been a test on their gullibility, on how they would react to villains like Maleficent or the Evil Queen and even the Dark One. Even though Emma was the Dark One, the wife of the Evil Queen, the daughter of the feared Maleficent, she had never hurt anyone. Well she had been involved in killing Rumple or Cruella or even the perverted landlord, she killed those who deserved it.

Regina was very livid. She couldn't allow Robin to get away with what he'd done. He had hurt her true love, and very nearly killed their babies. He had jumped into action without assessing the situation first. And for that, she couldn't forgive him. She squeezed his heart, grinding it into dust without any regret or remorse. Robin was dead to her now.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, concern in her eyes. "Will she and the babies be okay?"

Regina returned to her wife's side. "You better hope so." She was so furious and all she wanted to do was to get them looked at and make sure they were okay. With a wave of her hand, a cloud of dark purple smoke enveloped them as they went to have Dr. Whale look at Emma and their babies.


	25. Chapter 25

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 25

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Whew! Lets see what happens next…

The Group of Merry Men had been thoroughly shocked at what happened with their leader, Robin. They had not expected their day to turn out like that with their beloved Robin Hood's death. They didn't know how they were going to deal with it, except to take his body back with them for a proper burial.

Zelena looked at Belle. "I'm going with them. I will need to take care of Rolland and make arrangements to bring him back with me. It's the least I can do because this baby I have growing inside me will be the only family Rolland has."

Belle nodded and smiled, understanding why Zelena had to do this. It was what made her love her even more. "I will get a room ready for him for when you get back."

Zelena smiled, "Thanks Belle." She kissed her deeply before she left with the men. She had never been a big fan of Robin, but she had gotten to know Rolland well and had grown to love him and to care for him. She was not going to let Rolland grow up alone with the Merry Men. The boy needed a mother figure to raise him and to keep an eye on him. It wasn't Rolland's fault his dad was an ass. She thought it only fitting that he be given the chance to be around with his sibling. Zelena did not blame her sister for killing Robin after what he had done to Emma and her babies. She bit her lip as she hoped they were okay. She couldn't help but to be worried about them. She knew the Merry Men were wary of her and not used to having her there. But they knew better than to object.

When Regina arrived with an injured Emma, Dr. Whale rushed to help them with several others assisting. They rushed her to get x-rays done and the moment they got the scans, they rushed her to the operating room. Regina hated having to let Emma go, but she knew she would be in good hands.

Maleficent hugged Regina. "She will be okay. The babies will be okay. I promise."

Lily overheard her mother. "Babies? As in more than one?"

Regina nodded and offered her a shaky smile. "Twins." She sighed. "We found out today, she's pregnant with our precious girls."

Lily beamed. "Girls!" She shared a look with Ruby who was there with her.

Maleficent smiled. "They share an egg like you and Emma did. She's going to have to give birth in dragon form like I did when I was pregnant with you two."

Regina couldn't quiet her nerves as she paced back and forth. All she wanted was for this to be over so she could be with Emma and their girls. She couldn't stop thinking about how close she had come to losing them.

Mary Margaret and David showed up with Henry who had run to Regina. "Mom!"

Mary Margaret gave them space, knowing it was probably not a good time to intrude on their family time. "Henry was looking for you when he got out of school. I thought it might be better if we brought him here…"

Regina was so glad to see Henry. It helped to ease the worry she had for Emma and the babies. "Thank you."

David asked, "Have you heard anything yet?"

Just then, Dr. Whale came back out. "Emma is resting. Everything looks good. She will be ready to go home in the morning. We are keeping her here overnight just for observation."

Regina nodded, relieved to know her wife was okay. "And the babies?"

Whale smiled, "They were not harmed. They're okay. It was a close call."

Regina sat down, feeling relief wash over her. "Can I see her?"

Whale nodded. "You all can see her for a short time. If you want, you can stay with her overnight. Just you." He said to Regina.

The mayor nodded and smiled. "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

Maleficent smiled, happy that her daughter and the babies were okay. They followed Whale to Emma's room.

The Charmings were relieved that Emma was going to be okay. They left.

The moment Regina saw Emma in the hospital bed, she gave a little sob of relief as she moved to her side. She moved her hair and then kissed her before she put her hand protectively on her swollen belly, gently. She placed two kisses on her belly, telling their daughters how much she loved them.

Emma woke up and smiled when she saw Regina. "Hey baby." She whispered. She then saw who else was there, her mother and Lily and Ruby and best of all, Henry. "Hello Kid." She couldn't help but to light up.

Henry hugged his mom and looked at her. When he heard what had happened to his mother, he had been worried that he would lose her. "Sorry you got hurt. Don't scare me like that again. Promise?" He looked at her belly and thought about the babies growing there. "I'm glad they are okay too. I can't wait to be the best big brother they will ever have."

Emma laughed softly, loving Henry even more than she ever thought was possible at that moment. "I promise Kid." She pulled him closer and kissed his head lovingly.

Regina chuckled then at how precious their son was. She was so proud of him and it showed in the way she hugged him after Emma let go of him. Her cellphone rang and she saw it was from Zelena. She answered and spoke for a few minutes before she looked at Emma. "It's Zelena, do you feel up to talking to her a bit?"

After Maleficent, Lily and Ruby hugged Emma, she turned to look at Regina and nodded. "Yeah." She smiled at Regina and then spoke to Zelena. Her wife's sister had been worried about her and the baby. Emma had smiled, noticing Regina had not told her sister the good news. She looked over at Regina, her eyes twinkling as she gave her a secretive smile. Emma chuckled as she spoke to Zelena. "The babies and I are fine." She had to move the cell away a bit as Zelena got excited. "Yes, Zee you heard me right. Twin girls." She laughed happily as her hand rubbed her belly. "Alright, thanks love ya too." Emma chuckled as she handed the phone back to Regina.

Maleficent was so glad Robin had not done more damage, otherwise she would have devoured him on the spot. She hugged and kissed Emma. "I'll call you later, it's time for me to take Henry home and then you four can get some rest." She said indicating the babies, Emma and Regina.

"Bye mom, see you tomorrow kid, I love you." Emma and Regina said their goodbyes to her mother and sister and Ruby.

Regina then moved to join Emma on the hospital bed. "You know, after we get you back on your feet, I would like to revisit that talk we had about another baby." Regina had her hand on Emma's belly as she said this. She had almost lost Emma and their babies and she did not want wait too long before she would have her chance.

Emma put her hand on top of Regina's and kissed her tenderly. She knew where her wife was coming from and she wanted to make all her dreams come true. "I would absolutely love to make that a reality for you as soon as I am able to." She really did.

Regina smiled through her tears as she snuggled with Emma. "I love you so much. I don't ever want to think about losing you again."

Emma kissed her again and again, assuring her that it would not happen again. She loved her Queen so much and she knew if the roles had been reversed, and something like that had happened to Regina, she probably would have wanted to make everyone pay with their lives. If anyone had tried to hurt her Queen, she would have killed them. "You won't lose me. I promise. I love you so much." Soon, they fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 26

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

I will not be writing more chapters until either Wednesday or Thursday, so bear with me. ;)

It was now the next day and Emma had been discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Shifters, especially dragon shifters tended to heal quickly. And Emma was just glad to be out of there. After what happened with Emma, Regina was even more protective of her and the twins. Emma loved her for that and knew she would do whatever it took to assure Regina that it wouldn't happen again. They arrived home finally and Regina opened the door for her. Emma had wondered why Regina didn't simply poof them inside instead of the front porch. Before she could ask Regina, she got the answer to her question when a huge Chorus of SURPRISE! Sounded and she looked at Regina who was grinning at her and had taken her into her arms, kissing her deeply in front of everyone there. "Surprise dear." Her eyes twinkled with merriment.

Emma laughed, she had not expected Regina to pull this off so fast when she had been with her the whole time at the hospital.

Ruby stepped up and hugged her sister in law. "Granny helped. Lily and I wanted to surprise you and your mother helped too."

Lily grinned as she nudged Henry. "This young man here also helped Granny in the kitchen. It helps that he knows all your favorite foods and I did remember some of them from our younger days. Some things just never change."

Maleficent hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. "He also regaled us with some stories if you two. So we had a lot of fun. It was worth it."

Emma laughed, feeling so loved by her family. Regina never left her side as she moved around, thanking everyone who came. Mulan was also there with Aurora who had begrudgingly come. Emma was amused, but she thanked them for being there.

The doorbell rang and Regina finally moved from Emma's side to answer the door. While Regina was at the door, she moved to talk with Belle and Zelena. She was about to comment on something Zelena was saying to her, when she heard Regina call to her. "Excuse me for a moment." Emma then went to where her wife was. "Hey baby?" She joined her wife and then was surprised to see who was standing on their front porch. Emma was surprised. "Mary Margaret, David? What brings you two here?" She asked.

Regina answered her wife. "I invited them."

Emma was surprised. She wondered what had possessed Regina to invite them. She was confused. "Okay, what's going on?"

Regina smiled, understanding why Emma reacted like that. She had also surprised herself too. Maleficent had asked Regina as a favor and she had obliged. She figured Mal would explain her reason for wanting the Charmings there.

But before she could explain, Maleficent spoke up. "They saw you turn into a dragon yesterday." She had a dark smile on her face. "It was quite a wake-up call for them."

Emma realized what her mother was indicating. "So in other words, that was the evidence they needed… The proof that I am not and was never their daughter." She smiled and nodded.

Regina smiled at the Charmings when it made sense. "Won't you come in?" She stood aside to let them in.

"Thank you." They nodded as they moved inside. The Charmings still felt awkward.

Regina then looked at her wife. "They brought Henry to the hospital last night, and they were actually concerned for you."

Emma was surprised, but now she understood better why they had come. They were not there to plead their case to their "daughter" like they had countless times in the past. They now knew their place and would not cross a line with Emma again. Emma remembered a time when Mary Margaret had been a friend to her before all this happened. Maybe it was her pregnant hormones, maybe not… But she softened at this. She could see how uncomfortable they were to be there after everything that had transpired. Emma smiled at them. "Would you like to see the nursery?" She offered as a way to break the ice between them.

Mary Margaret hesitated and looked at Maleficent who only smiled knowingly.

Maleficent looked at Regina and Emma, "The food will be ready in about an hour." She informed them before she moved back to where the others were waiting.

Henry had smiled when he had seen what was going on. He'd checked on them a few minutes ago. He looked at David. "Come on, let's get you something to drink." He led David to the kitchen.

Mary Margaret smiled, her eyes misty. "I would love to." She followed Emma and Regina upstairs.

Emma then opened the french doors leading to the nursery which was in the adjoining room next to the master bedroom. They moved inside and Mary Margaret was amazed at the room which could easily be altered to fit two growing girls. There were two closets, two cribs, and pretty much two of everything. The room was a lavender color. There were two chairs for Regina and Emma to feed or rock their babies or to read to them. She marvelled at how many books they had ready for them to read. There were toys, clothes, educational tools, some dolls and other unisex toys.

"Wow… This is amazing. This time you will not miss out on your children growing up. You must be very excited." Mary Margaret smiled before a few tears escaped and fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away.

Emma's heart went to her. "I know. There are many things you wished had not happened. I do understand." She didn't want to make her more uncomfortable. "We still need to get a few things straight Mary Margaret."

Regina stood by her wife and watched her former step daughter's reaction.

Mary Margaret nodded. "I know. I had a long talk with your mother. I never meant for any of this to get out of hand. I should have handled it better and tried to see things from your perspective instead of trying to make excuses or to keep things from you. I never should have done what I did to you and your sister and most of all, to your mother. But it all happened. And we need to move forward, not take any steps backwards because that will not take us anywhere. I did love having you as my friend. I loved having you as my daughter even if it was for a short time. But I never knew the Apprentice was going to do what he did when he took your sister. We should have stopped him…"

Emma stopped Mary Margaret from rambling on. She got her point clearly. And after today, she did not want to keep harping on what could have happened and what didn't happen. "We're here now. After everything has been said and done, I have my mother and my sister. I have Regina and our daughters who will be joining our family. We have Henry. There is no need to keep living in the past anymore. It's time to move forward. I accept your apology Mary Margaret." Emma smiled.

Regina chuckled, "And since we are all about starting fresh…" Her eyes twinkled. With a wave of her hand, she had Mary Margaret's heart in her hand. Regina had a mischievous grin on her face. "I don't know if I really should…"

Mary Margaret gave a start. "No please! I want it back!"

Emma and Regina giggled at her.

"I'm just kidding, you can have your old heart back. You need it more than I do." Regina winked as she pushed Mary Margaret's heart back into her chest.

Emma hugged Mary Margaret. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." She chuckled as she joined Regina and they moved back downstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 27

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. There are several new adventures coming up. :) our SwanQueen family is growing even more. That's all I can say for now Lol. Read on…

It was a very surreal experience having the Charmings there with them. Weirder still that Maleficent and Lily were in the same room as them. Emma watched her mother and sister carefully, watching for any sign that they really did not want them there. Although Emma had forgiven Mary Margaret, she wondered if it had been her pregnancy hormones making her soft. She had a feeling her sister had not forgiven them and probably wouldn't any time soon. She shared a look with her wife and saw that Regina wanted this party to end sooner rather than later. She had been giving her hints for the past hour. Mary Margaret and David decided they had worn out their welcome and decided it was time to leave. Regina had perked up and smiled. "Perfect timing too."

Emma chuckled as they saw the Charmings out, Granny left soon after and Ruby and Lily started cleaning up the leftover mess from their little welcome home party.

Emma and Regina snuck upstairs and as soon as they closed the door, Regina had used her magic and their clothes vanished. It was clear what her beautiful wife had in mind. "I'm ready baby." She moaned as she lay down and moved to the edge of their bed to make it easier for Emma to make love with her. She kissed her passionately and Emma could feel how soaked Regina was, she could smell her arousal and could see that her dark Queen was in heat. Emma's eyes grew darker with desire as she used magic to give her what she needed to get Regina pregnant. She moaned as she saw And felt Regina's wish. She pulled her legs closer and thrust into her deep, holding herself in place to allow Regina to get used to her. She kissed her passionately and soon, felt Regina wrap her legs around her waist. She thrust again slowly, rocking against her. She smiled when she felt Regina caress her swollen abdomen, telling their children how much they were loved, and wanted. They made love this way, feeling their magic swelling around them and inside them. They moved together, rocking, thrusting and grinding until their climaxes came over them hard, Emma screamed in release as she came hard inside her. "I love you Regina!"

Regina screamed in unison with Emma, "Yessss I love you Emma!" They remained together for a few minutes before they lay back down and loved on each other. They felt so sure they had succeeded.

Maleficent, Ruby, Lily, Henry, Zelena and Belle had been playing card games when someone rang the doorbell. "I'll see who it is…" Henry went to check. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see who was standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

August smiled. "I'm here because I have some news for your mom."

"Which Mom?" Henry asked.

"Emma." August answered. "It's very important. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. Your mom needs to hear it from me. Is she here?"

Henry nodded. "Come in." He then led August to the other room where the others were.

The moment August saw Maleficent there, he paled, remembering the part that woman had played when he'd been abducted by Regina. "What is she doing here?" He asked Henry.

Maleficent had a dark knowing smile on her face. "I see you haven't forgotten our last moment together Woody." She smirked wickedly. "What brings you by?"

Henry smiled at his grandmother. "He says he is here to see my mom, Emma. He said it was important." He saw the way August was staring at his grandma. "She's Emma's…" He tried to explain but was interrupted by the sound of his moms coming downstairs.

They had heard the doorbell and had thrown on their pjs and robes and had come to see who had showed up. Emma and Regina came into view of everyone. "Hey August, what brings you by?" Emma asked. Regina nodded, wanting to know too.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. But curiosity showed.

August looked at the women and it was obvious something had happened. Their vibes just felt different. "Um… I don't know if I should say anything with… This many ears…"

Emma smiled. "They are family. I know what Regina and Maleficent did to you but don't worry, you can speak freely in front of my mother, my wife, my sisters and my son." She smirked at the shock in his eyes when he heard what Emma said. "Your mother? I thought…"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Long story short, Snow kidnapped my sister Lily, I ended up born from the wrong woman by magic… Maleficent is our mother." She smiled. "So what brings you by?"

August was still reeling from what Emma said but he would question her about those things at another time. He had more pressing matters to talk with Emma about. "You might want to sit down for this." He said in a serious manner.

Emma looked at him. "Why? What's going on?"

August sighed. "What do you know of Derek and Janie Wilson?"

Emma's face became white as she sat down. She looked down at the floor, her demeanor had changed instantly.

Regina saw the way her wife reacted and was concerned as she sat down next to her and put her arms around her. "What's going on dear? Who are these people?"

Maleficent stood up as did Lily, both came over to where Emma was and sat down on the other side of her. Henry was worried. "Mom?"

August sighed. "When Emma was 15 years old, they were her foster family. She had lived with them for two years. I found out through some records I Had obtained…"

Emma glared at August. "What the hell are you doing digging up dirt on my past?! What right do you have damn it!" It was clear something bad had happened to her when she was living there. It was something she had wanted to forget, something she had kept buried deep inside of her.

Maleficent's heart was breaking. She recognized that look in her daughter's eyes. "Emma? What happened?"

Lily could feel her sister's pain. It was tearing her up inside. "Is… Are they the ones who…"

Regina put her hands on both sides of Emma's face. "You're not at that place anymore. You are here with me, with our real family, your family. You are safe. You do not need to isolate yourself anymore. Use your voice. Tell us what happened. We will deal with this together as a family." She promised.

Emma's chin quivered as tears fell down her cheeks. Her eyes took on a very haunted look. She began to shake as memories of her past came rushing back. Memories of life she had with the Wilsons. "He beat me… He raped me… His son also raped me. His wife allowed it. She…" Emma whimpered. "She helped to hold me down while they did it. They kept me drugged…" She shook violently. "They said it was because I was a freak. They kept me drugged so I couldn't defend myself."

Regina gasped, feeling furious that this happened to her. She looked over at Maleficent and saw how tense she had gotten, like she was about to explode. Lily had stood up angrily wanting to kill them. Emma wasn't done.

"I got pregnant. It was a girl. But they told me she died. I never got to hold my baby. They wouldn't let me see her. Weird thing is Janie had gotten pregnant too." She looked at Regina to see her crying with her.

"There's more to this story isn't there Woody?" Maleficent asked in a barely restrained voice. "You came here and asked Emma to remember what happened. Why?" She was glaring at him.

"Because Emma's daughter is still alive. They pretended that Janie was pregnant so they could take the baby from Emma and give her to Janie because she is barren. They did this all on purpose and bred her so Janie would have the baby she always…"

Emma shot up so fast that she knocked over the coffee table. "What the fuck?!" She shouted. "My baby is alive?!"

August nodded and handed Emma a thick folder with records and pictures and information on her daughter. "It's all in there. Where she lives, where she is going to school. Her name is Katie. She's skipped a grade but she's been in some trouble at school with kids bullying her. She is a fighter. Like you." He gave her a small smile.

Emma looked through the folder with her family and took a picture, holding it in her hands as she looked at the baby she thought she had lost. She gasped as it was almost like looking at her reflection, she saw other pictures of her when she was a baby, a toddler, in elementary school, middle school, high school where she was currently. She had tears falling down her face as she realized once again she had missed out on her baby's life, her first steps, her first word, all the important milestones she had missed. She was so furious, so angry. She felt her babies moving inside her. She took a deep breath to calm down. "I need to bring her home."

Regina was reeling. Emma had gone through so much and she had a daughter through rape. She knew right then and there, that she would help Emma to get her daughter back from those bastards who did this to her wife. "Emma, we'll get Katie back, I promise. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Emma nodded and put her head on Regina's shoulder as it all caught up to her. She sighed heavily. She was looking forward to holding her baby soon. She had a wistful look on her face.

"You got that right. We're going with you and we will help you make them pay for what they did." Maleficent promised, fire in her eyes.

"I will kill them." Lily added. "Katie will be home where she belongs."

Belle's heart went out to Emma. "We can't wait to meet her."

Zelena had been helping to keep Henry distracted. Henry now knew he had an older sister and couldn't wait to meet her. But he was still in shock over what had happened to his mom. "I'm sorry Emma that this happened to you. Belle and I will keep an eye on Henry for you until you come back with your daughter."

Emma nodded her thanks, still feeling numb and shocked over finding out her daughter had been alive all along.

"Thank you." Regina replied for Emma. "I'm going to get Emma to bed so we will be ready in the morning. Thank you for stopping by, you'll see yourself out?"

August nodded. "Sorry for all this upset. But I wanted you to know your daughhter was living. You deserved to know. Good luck. Call if you have any other questions."

"Yeah thanks." Emma finally replied as they went back upstairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 28

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. The previous chapter was pretty hard for me to write. But it needed to be done. Now we will see how our family will deal with the evil that had been done to Emma.

Morning came around and they decided to let Henry skip school. He was too worried about his mom and wondering about what his sister was like. Zelena and Belle decided to do whatever they could to help Henry get his mind off the whole situation. They treated him to ice cream, and took him out for fun on the town, allowing him to do things that would make him happy, or at least distract him from moping around. It was clear that Zelena loved her nephew. Henry smiled at her and knew she would be a great mom to his cousin once she was born.

Granny and Ruby had made sure that everyone had plenty of food for their trip. Ruby and Lily had promised to stay in touch. Ruby hugged Emma, wishing her luck with finding her daughter. She made Emma promise to call if she needed her help.

Emma gave a small smile. "Thanks Rubes." They had all gotten inside the SUV that Lily had rented for them.

"We got to get going." Maleficent announced as they got inside the vehicle. Emma and Regina got in the back seat. The driving arrangement was fine with Emma because she knew she was too unstable to drive right now.

Regina reached out and took Emma's hand into her own. She couldn't wait to make those people pay for the hell they put Emma through and Katie… She was looking forward to meeting Emma's daughter. She hated it that those bastards had kept Katie from her mother and vice versa.

Maleficent knew she would have a very hard time behaving once she saw her daughter's tormentors. She was a dragon through and through and she didn't think she would be able to hold it at bay. She knew firsthand what it was like to have a child stolen from her. She smirked, dark thoughts invading her mind. It was a good thing those Charmings had left the party when they did. Had they not, she would have gone after them just for the reminder of what they had done to their family. Emma's forgiveness be damned. Hell she doubted Emma's forgiveness would have held true had they stayed. Because Emma now knew exactly how Maleficent had felt when they'd taken Lily from her, and Emma.

Lily focused on the drive, using the GPS to lead them to the airport. She knew she needed to be strong for her sister. But it was hard especially because of their bond as twins. She turned on some music and the music mirrored what they were all feeling. They made several stops on the way. They had stopped for food before they arrived. They had bought 4 tickets one way and then five tickets for the way back. August had helped them to obtain the tickets. It was a very surreal experience for Lily considering that they were going to the place where they had first met in Minnesota. She couldn't help but to be upset that she had not been there for Emma when this ordeal happened to her. She blamed herself. Had she not lied to Emma in the first place, Emma would not have endured that hell in the first place.

Emma shook her head out of that funk when she felt her sister's mental torment and pain. "Don't Lily. Please." Emma said hoarsely. Being the dark one, she knew the dark thoughts Lily was having. And she didn't like it one bit. She knew her sister was angry with herself. When they were in line. She moved to her sister and hugged her tightly. "This is not your fault Lily. You didn't do this to me. They did. I don't want you to go blaming yourself. If they had not done this to me, they would have done it to someone else. We are going to put a stop to this and bring my girl home. I know it feels weird to go back to where we met. We need to do this together. This time we ARE doing this as a family. I am happy to have you and mom with me and my Regina so we can face my demons together."

Lily felt better when she heard what Emma said. And she could feel her love. It made her feel so fiercely protective towards her. "God I love you Emma!" She knew she would do anything for her, her nephew, and for her nieces. She chuckled softly. "You have a good head start in the kids department. I really need to catch up." She smirked as she rubbed Emma's belly.

Emma laughed softly. "I get a feeling that will happen for you soon enough." She had a knowing smile on her face. She smiled when Regina hugged her from behind and kissed her ear. She leaned back, feeling such comfort at her presence. She drew strength from her and sighed deeply.

"I am so happy to be a part of this with you. I cannot wait to meet our daughter, Katie." Regina murmured. "Just think, she will be here when we welcome our daughters into our life together, our family finally whole."

Emma practically melted at Regina's words. It touched her deeply when she said 'our daughter'. "Regina… It means a lot to me...our daughter. I love you for saying that."

"Because it's true baby. It's not her fault what happened to you. How she came to be does not make her any less our daughter. She is a part of you not them. She didn't ask for this to happen any more than you did. You both are victims in this, and survivors. She is going to get a whole lotta love in our family." Regina promised as she kissed her wife deeply.

"She sure is." Maleficent smiled knowingly. "Just wait until Katie finds out just how truly special she is and just what kind of family she has." Her eyes twinkled.

"How did I get so lucky?" Emma smiled. She loved her family so much. There was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for them and vice versa. Soon they checked their bags in and made their way through the security checkpoint. Soon they made it on the plane and took off towards Minnesota.

A few hours later, they landed. Emma was getting very restless. They had rented another SUV, not wanting to waste any more time. Regina got behind the wheel this time as Emma put in the address of her last known address in the GPS. She was surprised her old foster family was still living at the same place. Her hands shook slightly, not looking forward to revisiting the place that had given her nightmares.

Maleficent noticed. "Why don't you come sit with me back here? Let Lily sit up front and let me hold you baby?" She suggested.

Lily smiled, understanding what their mother and Emma needed. "I think that's a good idea." She agreed as she changed places with Emma before they took off towards the foster home.

Maleficent pulled Emma closer and wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing her head lovingly. She smiled when Emma put her head on her mother's shoulder, inhaling deeply, drawing from her strength. "I want you to remember something baby girl. You are not the same girl they drugged or beat up or raped. You are not the same person they held captive and tied up. When you see them, remember who you really are. They cannot victimize you anymore. They cannot hurt you or drug you and they as hell cannot rape you again. You are MY daughter. Lily's sister and Regina's wife. You are not alone anymore. You are going to get your baby girl out of there. And remember, you are much stronger than you were before. You're the Dark One and you can be a scary dragon bitch too." Maleficent smirked evilly. "They have nothing on you." She winked.

Lily laughed when she heard what their mother said. "Fucking A! We'll smoke their asses."

Regina laughed evilly. "Oh we sure will. This is going to be fun!"

Emma grinned wickedly, glad that Maleficent reminded her of what she could do, and who she was. "Thanks Mom. I love you and I cannot wait to show them a thing or two." She had the fire back in her eyes. She looked to see the house she had lived in from the time she was 15 until she was 17. Her eyes grew dark as she saw that they were home. They parked at the curb across the street and they saw a school bus park there and let the high school kids out. Then she saw Katie for the first time. She gasped, seeing her walk to the house and go inside. "She's beautiful!" She breathed.


	29. Chapter 29

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 29

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. The time has finally come for Emma to meet her daughter and to confront her old foster family for what they put her through. This time she is not alone, she has her family behind her. On with the story… Sorry if it triggers anything unpleasant.

Emma sighed, having finally seen her daughter for the first time. Regina smiled at her wife. "She looks just like you baby." She murmured, she already loved Katie as her own even though they had yet to meet her.

Suddenly, they heard yelling coming from the house Katie had entered. Emma heard a girl yelling back defensively and heard what sounded like a slapping sound. Her eyes grew black as she got out of the car and stormed up to the house, her family at her heels. She put her hand on the doorknob, noticing it was unlocked. She then entered, and it was as if time was rewinding. She blinked a few times, reminding herself why she was there. She could hear Katie yelling and crying as slapping sounds continued. A man was shouting.

"You good for nothing useless bitch! You got detention again. You can forget about dinner!"

Emma recognized his voice, it was Derek. She growled softly as she stormed into the other room and grabbed his hand roughly as he was about to inflict more pain on her daughter. "Remember me? you bastard!"

Derek's eyes grew wide. "Emma? What the hell are you doing here?"

Her former foster brother, Caleb stood up. "Emma! Here for more?" He grabbed himself lewdly. Emma heard Maleficent growl at this.

Janie rolled her eyes. "Why did you come back? We almost lost everything because of you!"

Emma scoffed. "I came because you bastards lied to me about my baby! You raped me, you beat me, and you let all this shit happen. You let me think my daughter was dead. But then I find out you lied you bitch. You faked your pregnancy and stole my baby for yourself!"

Katie backed up, reeling from all this information. They were not her parents? They lied? She thought she was a freak and had been treated like one for so long. "What's she talking about?"

Derek sneered. "So what? You deserved it you whore. You had it coming you freak. You ran our electricity bill and caused a fire like your bitch whelp." He snarled.

Katie gasped as she looked over at the other blonde. She then could see how much she looked like her. It was too obvious. She then noticed the dark haired woman had pulled her gently back.

"Stay right here. We got this honey. It's going to be okay. Trust me." Regina assured her.

Katie nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

Emma gave him a truly dark look. "Really? You think so? You drugged me because you were afraid. While I was drugged, you raped me. But now, I am here to take my daughter home. You will not hurt her anymore. You will not get away with any of this." Her eyes were black and she moved to Janie, grabbed her by her throat. "Your bitch here pretended to be pregnant, intending to take my baby for herself. Now let's see how you can handle me now." Her eyes glowed inhumanly.

Derek gave a start. "What the fuck are you?"

Caleb looked nervous. "Should I get the tranq gun?" He hoped to use it on Emma again. He wasn't bright at all. He forgot that Emma was not alone anymore.

Maleficent growled as she grabbed Caleb right then and there. She could feel her dragon wanting out.

Caleb saw the look in her eyes and pretty much wet himself. He whimpered.

Emma laughed. "I'm your worst nightmare." Her hands turned to claws as she began to shift. Katie's eyes grew wide as she watched her mother with awe.

Derek reached for his hunting knife and began to jab at Emma.

Regina flicked her wrist and made the knife disappear. She smiled at Katie. "Sit tight dear. Soon we will have you out of here." She winked before she poofed out and appeared next to Derek in a purple cloud of smoke. Derek was startled. "What the fu…" Regina then put her hand into his chest and pulled his heart out with an evil smile in her face. Being that they were not in a land with magic, he dropped dead and Lily changed into a dragon and devoured him.

Emma laughed as Janie screamed. Emma then turned into a dragon. "You will never see my Katie again. You were never her mother to begin with." She took pleasure at devouring her, remembering the times Janie held her down while Derek and Caleb raped her and beat her. It was Janie who had kept her drugged.

Maleficent devoured Caleb next, glad they had gotten rid of any trace of them.

Emma looked at her daughter. At first she felt scared that her daughter would reject her for killing her tormentors. "Katie?" She whispered.

Katie blinked a few times, digesting everything she had witnessed or heard. For a long time, she'd had fantasies of making her parents suffer for the way they treated her. She had hated them with a passion. She'd thought of ways to kill them. She had even run away a few times. They had never raped her, but they had beat her and punished her. She had wished heroes were real. Hell she had even wished villains were real too. She had dark thoughts and had worried that there was something wrong with herself having these dark thoughts. "M-mom?" She tested the way it sounded on her tongue. She sighed heavily as it hit her hard. "Mom." She ran into Emma's arms and held on tightly to her. She held on, not wanting to let go of her anytime soon. It felt right being in her arms like this.

"Oh baby!" Emma kissed her head, inhaling deeply. "I love you! I'm so sorry I didn't know… I would have come sooner had I known." She stepped back slightly and put her hands on both sides of her face, memorizing her face. "You're so beautiful!"

Katie smiled, "I look like you." She had tears in her eyes. "You're taking me home with you?"

Regina smiled happily, seeing Katie and Emma reconnect as she joined them.

Emma chuckled softly. "Yes baby, you're coming home with us where you belong. This is Regina. She's my wife. This is Lily, she's my twin sister and your Aunt." Her eyes then twinkled as she looked at Maleficent. "And this is our mom, your grandmother, Maleficent."

Katie gasped. "Wait… She's… Maleficent? As in that Maleficent?"

Emma laughed softly. "How Often do you see people turn into dragons?" She winked. "Yes, that Maleficent."

Maleficent chuckled at her granddaughter. "Your mom is married to the Evil Queen, we have so much to teach you." She smiled.

Katie was shocked and surprised that Maleficent was real and so was the Evil Queen. "That explains why I always preferred villains."

Emma laughed. "Me too sweetheart." She winked.

Lily laughed. "Wait until you come home with us. Everything is not as it seems. Like the little riding hood fairy tale? Did you know her name is Ruby? And she is not helpless as depicted in those fairy tales. She's actually a werewolf." She grinned.

Emma chuckled. "Ruby is her wife so she is also your aunt." She explained.

"I have a sister too, half sister, named Zelena, she is the wicked witch of the west." Regina grinned.

Maleficent had a knowing smile on her face. "I don't know what you know about this… But your mother used to be a savior. that is until she saved her true love's life and became the Dark One."

"And you're pregnant. If she is your wife, who is the father?" Katie was curious.

Regina smiled. "I am. We also share another son. You Have a brother named Henry."

Emma smiled as she hugged her daughter. 'I know this can all be overwhelming. Regina is the father of these twins I am pregnant with. You will learn so many things about our family. But there is plenty of time for that. Let's go home. If There is anything you want to take with you, we can help you."

Katie smiled. "I don't need to pack too much. I would rather leave all the bad memories behind." She then packed one small suitcase and looked at her family. "I'm ready." She was more than ready to escape this life and to start a new one with her real family. She knew she had a lot to learn about everything and her heritage. She was just glad to be reunited with her mother. She could see how much her mom loved Regina. They seemed to bring out the best in each other. She hoped she would be able to find a love like that someday. As soon as the plane landed, she sat between her mom and Regina in the back seat as her aunt Lily drove. She couldn't help but to wonder what their story was and how things had happened to her mother in the past that led to the here and now.

Lily kept smiling as she looked at her niece and then at Emma. "I still remember when your mom found me and reunited me with my mother. Now she's been reunited with you Katie. But that's another story for later." She winked.


	30. Chapter 30

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 30

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. I do however own Katie. :) Now Katie and her family has finally arrived in Storybrooke. Let's see what happens next.

The next morning…

They had taken the redeye flight, back home, not wanting to wait too long to get back. The moment they'd crossed the town line, magic hit them all harder. Katie felt something happen to her when they had crossed that line. "Whoa what was that?" She asked.

"Magic." Regina smiled. "This town is protected by outsiders. We do not want just anyone to enter and then find out about who we are. I created this town with a curse."

Maleficent chuckled. "That she did. A curse she stole from me." She smirked.

"28 years later, I broke that curse not long after your brother Henry found me and brought me here. Ironically, Regina here had adopted your brother…" Emma started explaining what had happened.

Katie was surprised. "So how did she end up adopting him after you gave birth to him?"

Emma smiled. "I gave birth to him in prison because his father set me up to take the fall and used me. He knew exactly who I was and took advantage of me and my naïveté. I ended up pregnant a second time in my young life. Regina wanted a child and had no idea who I was at that time."

"It was fate, wasn't it?" Katie looked over at Regina, seeing the brunette smiling.

"Yes it was. At first, we hated each other because I thought she would try to get her son away from me. But then she broke the curse and saved my life twice in a short period of time. You see, when I put that curse on all of Storybrooke, I took their memories. All the characters of every fairytale story you've ever heard, were put here. And at first, we had no magic because this land was without magic. That is until your mom and aunt Lily were born. They had been born magic because they had been sent to this world before I came here with the curse. My curse never touched them, and I am glad for that." Regina smiled at her wife, sharing a look with her. "Had that not happened, I would never have adopted Henry or met Emma or found my true love and happy ending with her. She saved me from everyone who wanted to kill me after they got their memories back when Emma broke that curse. She protected me from a burning building too. And then not long after that, she saved me again from a wraith. That day, I realized there was more to your mother. It was the day I realized she had magic. I was slowly getting my magic back when it was released here. And when I was trying to open a portal, it wouldn't work until after she touched me. When she did, it surprised me. I think that was the moment I started falling in love with her. She wouldn't let that wraith take me. She wouldn't let me die." She smiled and they had arrived at Granny's. "I will tell you more later. It's time for you to meet Henry."

Katie smiled. She had really enjoyed listening to the story Regina had shared with her. "Can't wait… Mum."

Regina was surprised at what Katie called her. She smiled, her eyes slightly misty. She looked over at Emma who was grinning knowingly at her.

Emma had seen how much it meant to her wife for Katie to accept her that way. She got out of the SUV and moved to Regina's side as they walked inside Granny's Diner. She kissed Regina.

"Mom! Ma! You're back!" Henry went and hugged his parents and then he looked at his older sister for the first time and smiled at her. "Hey Katie, I'm your brother…"

Katie smiled. "Henry." She nodded. "Nice to meet you…"

Zelena and Belle grinned as they joined the group. "Welcome back. How did everything go?" They looked at Katie. Zelena grinned. "Well you definitely take after my sister's wife." She winked. "This is my girlfriend, Belle."

"Hi, Katie. I'm also the town librarian. If you ever need help finding a book to read, come see me." Belle smiled.

Ruby went over to Lily and kissed her deeply. "I'm so glad you're back baby. I've missed you." She looked like she had something else to tell her, but she decided to wait. "So this is Katie." She grinned.

Lily chuckled. "Yeah, those people who had her before were real nasty. But now they won't hurt anyone else. I'm just glad we got her back with her mama."

Katie looked at everyone, trying to place names with the faces. She remembered everything they had told her before she got here. "You're Zelena?" She asked the redhead. "Mum said you're the wicked witch of the west?" She was surprised that Zelena was nothing like the way she thought the Wicked Witch of the West would look like. For one thing, she was a beautiful redhead. She didn't have black hair like Regina did. And at the moment, Zelena did not have green skin.

Emma snickered. "Oh yes she most definitely is. I know what you're thinking sweetheart. But she is nothing like the movies say. She's much more wicked. And sassy to boot." She winked.

Zelena laughed. "I get it. But I am not allergic to water. Maybe I'll take you flying on my broom sometime. We'll have a wicked good time."

Katie smiled. "Sorry I'm still new to this sort of thing. I look forward to getting to know everyone better." She smiled when Lily introduced her to Ruby and to Granny.

Just then, the Charmings came in to have their breakfast. They smiled at Emma and moved up to them to talk and they saw a new face. "Hey Emma, who is this?" They looked at Katie.

Emma visibly tensed up when she heard and saw Snow and David. Even though she had forgiven them before, things had happened since then. All she could think about at that moment was everything they had done to Maleficent and Lily and herself. She knew exactly how her mother had felt, because she had experienced the same thing firsthand. Things were different now. Emma pointed at the door. "Leave. I don't want to see you two right now."

The Charmings looked crestfallen when they heard Emma talk to them like that. They had thought they were making headway in improving their relationship with Emma.

Lily smirked. "You heard my sister. Out now!" It was clear that Lily still despised them.

Maleficent knew exactly why her daughter was feeling this way. She had moved to hug her. "It's probably a good idea for you to leave." She had a dark smile on her face. She had invited the Charmings the other night because she had wanted to see how her daughter would react. A part of her had not expected her to forgive them. But she had wanted to see if they could let bygones be bygones. But what they had done was hard to get over.

Regina moved over to the Charmings. "Things have changed. Things happened after you left the party. Emma doesn't want to see you and having seen what she went through first hand, neither do I. Emma has experienced exactly what her mother went through when you did what you did to her, Lily and their mother." She waved her hand and opened the door behind them with magic. "Leave!" When they didn't make a move to leave, Regina pushed them out with her magic and closed the door. She then moved to her wife and took her into her arms. "They're gone now love."

Emma sighed heavily. "Good. I hate them." She said darkly.

"What was that all about? Who are they?" Katie asked.

Maleficent smiled, seeing the look in Regina's eyes.

Regina had a dark look on her face. "That was Snow White and her Prince Charming. Let's sit and eat and we'll tell you the true story of why we can't stand them." They all sat down and had a huge breakfast. They told her the whole story about what happened before Emma and Lily had been born, what Snow and Charming did to them, how Emma and Lily had known each other and then gone their separate ways, and how Emma had Katie and then had Henry and how Emma came back and broke the curse, how Emma and Regina became friends first and how Maleficent had reached out to Emma and how Emma realized her connection to the dragon queen and had found Lily and brought her home. How they found out about Katie and went back and got her and brought her home. While they explained everything, they also told Katie about how her mother was destined to be the Dark One. She explained why her mother hated Snow and David right now because she now understood how Maleficent felt having gone through the same thing with Katie.

"Wow, no wonder. It's not right what happened to all of you and how I was separated from you Mom. But now I am home and I am not going anywhere. I understand why everyone feels the way they do. The way Snow White is depicted in the disney story isn't right at all. They did you wrong, they did Mum wrong, they did Aunt Lily wrong and they did you wrong too Grams. You are not to blame for the choices they made. It's all on them. They lost because now our family is whole."

Ruby smiled. "Almost whole." She then moved into Lily's lap and kissed her deeply before she looked at her. "I'm pregnant." She announced.


	31. Chapter 31

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 31

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. I also own Katie. :) So there we have it, Ruby just announced her pregnancy! It won't be long before someone else will too. Lol Something's gotta be in the water right? Smirks.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise at Ruby's announcement. "We're having a baby?"

Emma grinned knowingly. "Lily! You go girl!" She beamed, happy for her sister.

Lily was beyond happy at the news Ruby had shared. She kissed her passionately and put her hand where their child was growing, telling their baby how much she loved them. She then looked at Emma, recalling what she had said at the airport the previous day. "You knew didn't you?"

Emma chuckled softly. "One of the many perks of being the dark one dear sister. Congratulations. You both deserve this." She smiled, rubbing her own abdomen. She then looked at Regina and smiled mysteriously, having seen how her wife was eating her breakfast.

Maleficent was thrilled. "I am so happy! I don't remember ever being this happy before except when I found out I was pregnant with you two." She said of Emma and Lily.

Regina noticed that Emma was watching her. After she swallowed her bite, she spoke. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Emma grinned slyly. "Because you make the most beautiful mother to be." She smiled as she watched it register with Regina.

Maleficent's jaw dropped when she heard what Emma said to Regina.

Zelena laughed. She couldn't seem to stop laughing. She clearly thought this was funny. She gasped as she tried to say something but went into a giggling fit again.

Henry was shocked. He shared a look with Katie. "Something's probably in the water."

Katie nodded at her brother. "This isn't normal is it?"

Regina gasped. She was finally going to experience the joys of pregnancy? It had worked? Emma had gotten her pregnant? She looked at everyone sitting there. She could hear her sister laughing. She clearly thought something about this situation was hilarious. Maybe it was. Storybrooke was about to have its first generation of baby boomers. "We did it? I'm pregnant? We broke my curse?"

Emma smiled and kissed her wife deeply. "We sure did, my Queen." She murmured. She was so happy to have made her wife's dream come true.

Zelena finally got her breath back and took a deep breath. "You gotta admit this is very strange. But not in a bad way."

Emma smirked and then looked at her children. "Don't plan on having children until you're 30. Promise?"

"Mom!" Henry blushed.

Katie laughed. "Don't worry, I don't wanna have kids anytime soon. I'm not ready, gonna live my life the way I want to first before I think of settling down."

Emma smiled. "Good because I don't want to be a grandma too soon."

Regina laughed. "Our kids are too smart for that." She winked at the teenagers. Their family was growing and she loved it. Had anyone told her five years ago that she would have been this happy, she wouldn't have believed it.

This time none of them had to worry about the bad things that happened to them in the past. This was the time for good news and new beginnings. Whatever was happening outside of Granny's Diner was not important to any of them. All they cared about was their family, this reunion, and the fact their family was expanding. All the talk of Heroes and Villains, good and bad, black and white was not important. All that mattered is that they did not need to face any other unpleasantness alone anymore. They had their family to back them up. This was one family no one would want to dare cross.

Soon, the door to the Diner opened, Mulan and Aurora ran in. They had news for them.

"It's taken the Charmings!"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"The Dragon. The one that followed us here." Aurora replied.

Maleficent stood up. "But why would he take them?" She couldn't help but to be curious.

Emma stood up. Even though she hated the Charmings, a part of her knew she couldn't let the dragon hurt them. "Then we need to stop him." She looked at Mulan. "Did you see where he took them?"

Mulan nodded, "Near the toll bridge. That's near the place where our portal brought us here."

Regina nodded. "We will take care of this. Thanks Mulan." Maleficent, Regina, Emma and Lily left in a cloud of smoke and arrived in the nick of time to see this dragon preparing to destroy the Charmings.

Maleficent spoke up. "Aidran? What do you think you are doing?"

Lily and Emma shared a look. This was their father?

Aidran had an evil smile on his face. "Think of this as a gift. I heard Emma say she hates them. I know you do too Maleficent, so does Lily. I am here to erase their very existence. I will make it as if they had never been born.

Emma shook her head. "You can't do that. I won't let you."

Aidran looked at his daughter. "Why not? Because of them, your mother lost you and your sister. If I erase them, you'll get to be with your mother like you should have."

Emma looked at Regina and then at her mother and sister. "Maybe, but that's not the way to solve our problems. You would destroy everything that happened if you did this. You cannot rewrite history without consequences. If you did this, I would not have Regina or our family or these babies growing inside us. Lily wouldn't have her happy ending. Regina would not have had a reason to go after Snow White or Charming. She would not have had the chance to meet me. To find her happy ending. Maleficent would not have had a reason to live after what Aurora put her through. I cannot let you destroy everything that happened. It made us who we are for a reason. Take that away and our family will be destroyed. We may despise the Charmings, but that does not give you the right to destroy their existence like this."

Maleficent nodded. "Our daughter is right about this. It is not up to you to decide their fate. They are being dealt with in their own way. Don't make this worse for our family. I just found my family. And its growing. Do not destroy this family by doing this to them.

Regina moved to help the Charmings. Emma made perfect sense about everything. Even though she hated the Charmings, they had inadvertently brought Emma to her and she owed them for that. She freed them as Aidran almost attacked her.

Emma sent a blast of magic at her father, stopping him from hurting her wife. She had roared, changing into a dragon as her magic surprised Aidran. He screamed in pain as Emma flew at him and tore into him, and she ripped his head off his body, and tore his heart out of his chest, rendering him completely destroyed. She had devoured his heart, tears falling down her cheeks as she turned back to herself. She'd killed her own father without a second thought. All she had thought about was protecting Regina and their unborn child. She would do it again in a heartbeat. She felt Regina envelope her in a hug. She checked on Regina to make sure they were okay.

"Oh Emma…" Maleficent could see how upset her daughter was. She knew Aidran deserved it. "He had it coming. He was going to hurt your family, our family. You had every right to stop him."

"But… But he was our father…" Emma started.

Maleficent shook her head. "No baby, he just got me pregnant. Nothing more, nothing less. We were never in a relationship. I never loved him. I love you and Lily. I would have done the same thing you did. He was just a sperm donor." She smiled.

Lily looked at her sister. "You did the right thing. You were protecting our family and I love you for that." She hugged her sister.

Emma smiled, feeling as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She put her hand on Regina's abdomen and smiled. She was glad they had stopped him.

"Th-thank you…" the Charmings started.

"Whatever." Emma shut them up with that and then they left in smoke. She wanted to get back home and to spend more time with her family. She wanted to prepare soon for the birth of their twins.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. She knew Emma would need to find a place to give birth. It wasn't going to be long now before the newest additions to their family would arrive.


	32. Chapter 32

Stolen Darkness

Chapter 32

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. I own Katie. And we are now drawing closer to the end of this story. It's been so much fun to write. Don't fret, I have other stories in the works. If you have any ideas, let me know. :) I have so many more ideas brewing and look forward to turning them into stories here. Some will be Uber stories also. So keep your eyes peeled. :)

By the time the next few weeks had passed, Emma was getting extremely restless and her mood swings were getting out of control. She had been changing into a dragon more often as she headed to the caves and prepared the area for the birth of her daughters. Regina, Maleficent and Lily were the only ones who were allowed to get close to Emma. Henry and Katie were allowed their time with their mother, but their Aunt Zelena would keep them busy in other ways. They kept up with their chores and did their homework without question. And Zelena would take them out for some fun. Ruby did her part to distract them by taking them for perimeter checks and teaching them how to pay attention to tracks and other details. Henry found out that he was becoming quite talented in tracking as well as hunting. Katie was very good at scouting and keeping her eyes and ears open for trouble or trespassers.

Ruby was impressed with Henry. "You're like your mom in that department. No wonder she was always good at finding people." She beamed.

Henry was glad to know that he was good at something else too and hoped his moms would be proud of him.

Zelena on the other hand was teaching Katie the art of flying and she showed her how to identify herbs.

Emma looked at her wife one night when she felt pressure growing inside her. "We need to go." Regina nodded as she took their bag with pillows and blankets and towels and called Maleficent and Lily before they arrived at the caves. Before they entered, Emma had turned into a dragon. She would remain in that form until she had given birth. Regina set the blankets and pillows down and caressed Emma's swollen belly with love. She couldn't get over how beautiful her wife was in that form and pregnant with their babies. Emma, the dragon nudged her softly and pulled her closer. She sighed deeply, feeling the pressure building up inside.

Maleficent arrived with Lily and smiled at the sight before them. She moved over to Emma and felt her swollen belly. "Soon love, it will begin." She was so proud of Emma and it showed.

Lily had brought some extra towels just in case.

Emma then shifted slightly to the other side and her water broke. It was time. She settled down into the blankets and began pushing when the urge to do so became great. She panted as her body began to squeeze and push.

Regina was so in love with her wife, so proud of her and looking forward to welcoming their daughters. She decided to change into a dragon so she could be there with her in every way possible. Emma nuzzled against her before she pushed again. She could feel the egg moving slowly out. She paused again, catching her breath and then pushed again. She panted heavily and moaned as she pushed harder. Soon, the egg finally made its way out. Emma's breath caught and she panted until her breathing became normal and even again. She was already in love with her daughters. Now all they had to do was to wait until they hatched.

Regina smiled through her tears,already even more in love if that were possible. "You did good Emma. I love you so much baby."

Emma lay there resting in dragon form, feeling so tired but happy and so much love and contentment. Her tail was wrapped securely around the egg. "I love you Regina." She put her hand on Regina's small baby bump and smiled happily.

Maleficent had happy tears on her face. She was so proud of Emma and she could see the egg moving slightly. "You did it baby girl."

Lily was beaming. "Good job sis." She was already feeling protective of her nieces and was looking forward to meeting them soon.

Lily went to sit outside the cave and called Ruby to let her know Emma had finished giving birth. Ruby in turn let Zelena know so she could tell Henry and Katie. They could come to visit in the morning.

Soon, the sun was rising and the egg had moved even more, the twins were very active and ready to join them. Suddenly, they heard a crack. Emma gasped as she changed back to herself having already gotten enough rest. She looked at Regina, a huge smile on her face as she laughed happily. "They're coming!" She moved lovingly towards the egg as it cracked again. Soon an arm came out and a leg. Emma lovingly helped them out and she was completely heads over heels in love. One daughter had a full head of dark hair and when she opened her eyes, they were green. "Remi. You are so perfect and beautiful." Emma was over the moon happy and soon she laid eyes on their other daughter. She had blonde hair but Regina's chocolate colored eyes. Regina and Emma were in love with their daughters. "Malia. Hello baby girl." Regina had happy tears. "They are so perfect!" She breathed.

Maleficent and Lily loved their names. They couldn't get over how adorable the babies were. They were absolutely perfect in every sense of the word. They couldn't wait to spoil them rotten because they would help to make up for the years Maleficent and Emma had missed out on watching their children grow up so they would be able to heal from that by experiencing everything through the girls growing up.

Soon, Zelena, Belle, Ruby, Henry and Katie had arrived to meet the babies. They were careful not to crowd them and patiently waited their turn with them. They allowed Henry and Katie to see them first. After Emma had nursed them and fed them, Regina placed them in Henry and Katie's arms, showing them how to hold the babies. They were absolutely fascinated by the babies and loved them. "That's Malia and this is Remi." Regina introduced them to their family.

Zelena got to hold them, after Maleficent had her turn, then she gave them to Lily. She looked over at Regina and Emma. "Congratulations. They are beautiful!" She smiled, rubbing her swollen abdomen.

Regina beamed. "Soon it will be your turn!" She chuckled. After everyone visited the babies, Regina and Emma rested with their daughters, perfectly content and happy.

A few weeks later, Zelena had gone into labor. She had delivered a baby girl. She had not wanted to name her after Robin after what he had done to Emma. Instead, she'd named her Riley.

Not long after that, Regina had discovered that she was pregnant with twin boys. Henry was thrilled to finally not be the only male in their growing family. They had decided on names for the boys. Emmett and Raven. She was so happy to be experiencing pregnancy after all the years of wondering what it would be like. Emma had made this all possible for her and she would cherish every moment of it, even the bad parts of it because she wouldn't take things for granted ever again.

Ruby and Lily had later found out they were having a boy and had decided on naming their son Ryder. He looked so much like Ruby but had Lily's temper. He did have an amazing personality which made up for it. Everyone knew it was because he had the best of both worlds inside him, one of the dragon and one of the wolf and they all loved him so much.

Maleficent couldn't be happier, knowing how large her family was getting. It would go on to get even bigger. She sighed happily as she thought back to that day when she had thought she had lost her babies for good. And now here she was with her family. This dragon would never be alone ever again. If anyone ever dared to lay a hand on her family again, she would tear them down. She would lay ruin on them. But right now, she was happy and very content.

The End…


End file.
